Nightmares of God
by AlmaVieja
Summary: [AU] (Muchos personajes/Multipairing) Esta es una historia de "súper héroes". Así, entre comillas. Touko, la agente. Endou, el héroe. Osamu, el monstruo. Terumi, el dios. Hiroto, el millonario. Y Fuusuke, el ladrón. El momento más oscuro de la humanidad es probablemente el momento en el que necesitan inevitablemente de ellos seis para su salvación [RETAKEN!]
1. Capítulo I

**_¡Hola a todos! Estoy resubiendo los capítulos de NOG para hacerlos más comprensibles :) espero que les gusten. Además, ¡ahora hay un prólogo! Está publicado aparte como One-shot (Shuuya, el Celestial).  
_**

 ** _Para los que estén aquí por primera vez: Esta es una historia de "Súper héroes" (así, entre comillas), basada ligeramente en los Avengers. Hay cinco one-shots que sirven como precuelas de este fic (están en mi perfil), pero si no los han leído de todas formas deben poder entender esta historia._**

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_

 _ **Advertencias: El fic por naturaleza tendrá escenas violentas. También un poco de cuestionamientos morales y personajes con psicologías complicadas.  
**_

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES OF GOD**

* * *

 **I**

 _ **Año 2010**_

Había una pequeña piedra blanca, de forma no uniforme, del tamaño de un puño, al centro de una sala gigantesca recubierta de metal y de ciertas aleaciones especiales que mantenían el flujo radiactivo de la piedra bajo control, contenido como olas de agua que revoloteaban en el interior de la sala sin poder salir a causar estragos al exterior. La piedra estaba sobre una base del mismo metal aleado, sostenida por unas tenazas grises y puntiagudas. Salían de ella hilos de luz que atravesaban cincuenta metros en todas direcciones de la sala hasta llegar a las paredes, hilos blancos, tan blancos como leche o como luminiscencia matinal. La piedra producía un silencio perfecto, maravilloso y antiguo. Tan sólo un puñado de personas de la compañía Kira sabían sobre la existencia de esta sala y sobre la piedra blanca, y una cantidad aún menor tenía permitido ingresar a la sala, encajetados en gruesa ropa de protección, por si la piedra no amanecía del mejor de los humores y decidía destruirlos.

Por todo lo que sabían, podría pasar.

Seijiro Kira era, por supuesto, de los pocos privilegiados. Él era, de hecho, el que decidía _quienes_ serían los privilegiados. Tenía gente venida de todos los rincones del mundo, desde el lejano Japón y desde Alemania –recomendados personales de su hija Hitomiko–, desde Estados Unidos también y básicamente desde cualquier otro país del mundo que tuviera algo que ofrecerle a su obsesión personal.

Él estaba convencido de que esta piedra representaba, de alguna forma, al futuro de la humanidad. Estaba convencido de que de ella podrían extraer secretos ancestrales que jamás podrían ser conseguidos de ninguna otra manera.

Seijiro Kira probablemente le heredó a su hijo, Hiroto, esa propensión suya a la obsesión. A no detenerse hasta ver resultados, por muy enfermizo y lodoso que el camino pudiese ser.

Era un día soleado y espléndido aquel, la colosal y letal fábrica estaba funcionando a tope como todos los días, fabricando diversos tipos de armas de destrucción masiva, diversas maneras de matar a la humanidad. Seijiro estaba en su oficina, el aire acondicionado encendido a la temperatura más baja y con la luz del sol entrando estruendosamente por los cristales gigantes que hacían las veces de la pared posterior de la oficina, ofreciéndole vistas magnánimas hacia los terrenos desérticos que les rodeaban. Estaban en África, donde era más fácil esconderse y más fácil sobornar al gobierno y a las autoridades para que les permitieran realizar todo tipo de actividades que en países más civilizados serían miradas con cejas levantadas y palabras de reproche en las bocas. Era un espléndido día, sí, con el cielo azul y el viento seco y caliente arrastrándose por la tierra, levantando el polvo. Todos sus empleados, el setenta por ciento africanos, quince por ciento asiáticos, cinco por ciento americanos y diez por ciento _todolodemás,_ trabajaban laboriosamente desde las seis de la mañana, moviéndose entre pasillos y tuberías, estructuras y paredes diseñadas para ocultar un millón de secretos. En el interior todo estaba controlado, desde la temperatura para no deteriorar los materiales ni activar accidentalmente los distintos agentes detonantes, hasta los movimientos. Ningún empleado podía hacer siquiera un gesto que no hubiese sido medido antes con matemática y meticulosa precisión. Hasta las palabras que se decían tenían que cuidarse, y ni las horas breves de comida y descanso producían alguna clase de libertad. Ahí, todos tenían que obedecer a la causa mayor, como pequeñas hormiguitas sin mente propia condenadas a vagar por los túneles de su nido hasta la muerte, alimentando a su Rey.

Una de las cámaras en una de las entradas, la cual estaba flanqueada por un enorme boquete sobre el suelo, abierto para tragarse al mundo, atravesado por un puente que iba desde el extremo del boquete hasta la puerta de la fábrica, captó una visita inusual. No se esperaba a nadie en ese día en particular, y ahí no llegaba gente por accidente. Porque estaban resguardados en un rincón tan desolado que quienquiera que se perdiera por los alrededores no sobreviviría lo suficiente como para plantarse ante esa puerta.

Pero este individuo, de largo cabello de un color suave, cuyo tono exacto no había sido captado por la cámara en blanco y negro, había llegado empero ahí. Sus ojos eran grandes y claros, occidentales, su piel muy blanca y sus facciones refinadas, como las de un _gentleman_ sacado de una Londres vieja, de una época en la que los sombreros de copa, los bastones y los monóculos serían vistos como aditamentos adecuados para todos los días.

La cámara se había clavado en él como si supiera que él estaba a punto de destruir al mundo y que no había nada qué hacer para evitarlo. El zoom giró para enfocarle la cara.

 _Fshhh._

La cámara cayó al suelo, partida limpiamente por la mitad. Dos segundos después, exactamente _dos_ segundos después, una alarma se encendió dentro de la fábrica. Dos placas de metal salieron inesperadamente de ambos costados de la puerta y con gran velocidad se estrellaron la una contra la otra, sellando la entrada con una gruesa capa de metal resistente, una de las aleaciones más pesadas, duras y peligrosas fabricadas por las empresas Kira.

La luz brillante del sol entró por el agujero que se formuló entre las placas y sobre la puerta de entrada, dejando el enorme metal arrugado, quemado, destruido como un trozo de mantequilla, en cuestión de un mero instante.

Era un espléndido día. Seijiro Kira fue asesinado en un espléndido día.

 _ **Año 2016**_

Seis años habían pasado desde la tragedia de Kira Corp. Hoy día ya nadie recordaba siquiera aquel evento, y los que lo recordaban estaban convencidos de que se había tratado de un mero accidente industrial.

 _Justicia divina,_ lo llamarían muchos.

Cuando en algún momento de ese otoño los rotativos de Moscú estallaron con noticias de que había habido una terrible explosión en lo profundo de los terrenos que estaban cerrados al público del Losiny Ostrov (el gigantesco parque nacional localizado cerca de la capital), nadie se tomó la molestia de conectar a aquel evento con la tragedia de Kira de seis años atrás.

Nadie, claro, excepto por el hijo obsesionado de Seijirou y heredero de las empresas, Hiroto Kira.

La noticia como tal estaba en todas partes y no tardó en dar la vuelta al mundo. Se decía que las autoridades rusas ya estaban investigando el asunto y las posibles causas, pero aún nada había sido revelado abiertamente al público.

Siendo que el Losiny Ostrov era un parque nacional protegido, un espacio para salvaguardar y preservar a la naturaleza, no había nadie que pudiese comprender qué motivos existían para que en él hubiese habido algo que, para empezar, pudiera ser capaz de explotar.

Los alces no explotan y tampoco los árboles. Pero los curiosos tampoco lo eran tanto. Nadie quería cuestionar cosas que no les correspondieran. Al gobierno eso no le gustaba y lo sabían todos, así como sabían que al final todos preferirían aceptar la versión de los hechos que el gobierno finalmente develara.

Y la versión surgió.

 _Saginuma Osamu, un joven biotecnólogo promesa. Experimentos ilegales. Sus padres muertos, sanguinariamente asesinados._

Un joven que se había vuelto loco. Eso fue lo que salió en todos los telediarios una semana después del accidente. Había sido la comidilla de toda la sociedad rusa por semanas, y la prensa internacional –los gobiernos internacionales también, por ende–, tenía los ojos bien puestos sobre lo que había pasado en Rusia. Los experimentos ilegales de los rusos eran un secreto a voces, pero con el reciente ataque a Captain Japan en Tokio, el miedo de que finalmente hubiesen tenido éxito en crear a un nuevo súper hombre estaba apostado en todas las voces y en todos los artículos ampliamente investigados de blogs independientes que pululaban en Internet. _Anonymous_ había lanzado en los días posteriores ataques incesantes a las bases de datos de inteligencia rusas para intentar exponer la verdad, y eventualmente una serie de documentos aparecieron en _WikiLeaks,_ donde se informaba al mundo sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido aquella fatídica mañana en los terrenos del Losiny Ostrov.

Saginuma Osamu, un joven biotecnólogo promesa. Experimentos ilegales. Sus padres muertos, sanguinariamente asesinados.

Un joven que se había vuelto loco.

Todos los medios masivos del mundo se encargaron de informar a la población mundial de que Saginuma Osamu era un monstruo.

Días antes de que todo el asunto de la explosión en Losiny Ostrov y del monstruo de Saginuma Osamu siquiera llegara a acontecer, Hiroto Kira, ahora también conocido como _Grandman,_ se dirigía desde Washington hacia Tokio, sobrevolando parsimoniosamente en su jet privado color rojo despampanante con detalles en verde pistache, para ir al encuentro de nada más ni nada menos que Endou Mamoru, mejor conocido como _Captain Japan,_ quien presentemente estaba hospitalizado por primera vez en su vida desde que había sido convertido en… lo que fuera que era ("Súper hombre", "súper héroe", como fuera que la humanidad insistiera en llamarle), tras contener un ataque de un sujeto demencialmente poderoso, a quien la organización CLIER había denominado como "Sujeto Tokio".

Sujeto Tokio tenía la piel achocolatada y los dientes insanamente blancos. Ojos negros y cabello color cobalto, como el pecho de un colibrí. Cuando golpeaba, de sus manos salían cúmulos de energía rojiza que tomaban la forma de puños gigantes y causaban explosiones desastrosas al impactarse contra su objetivo. Había sonreído como desquiciado el día anterior mientras repartía golpes sobre Captain Japan y sobre las paredes de edificios y automóviles cercanos. Había causado una destrucción impresionante y luego había huido como si nada, cuando había parecido sopesar que sus fuerzas y las de Captain Japan eran demasiado iguales y no era posible para ninguno acabar con el otro sin acabar consigo mismo también en el proceso. Captain Japan, antes considerado como el hombre más fuerte del mundo y el único súper hombre verdadero existente, había intentado seguirlo, pero cuando Sujeto Tokio logró golpearlo con un automóvil que le lanzó directo a la cabeza, Captain cayó al suelo, derrotado, exhausto y herido. No volvió a levantarse y Sujeto Tokio escapó.

Ahora Endou Mamoru estaba en uno de los mejores hospitales de todo Tokio, recibiendo las atenciones más magnánimas, como era de esperarse tratándose de él, el _héroe_ de Japón, su protector, su as bajo la manga (o más sobre la palma de la mano que bajo la manga porque todos sabían de él), su moneda de cambio y su contrapeso. Japón tenía la seguridad de que ningún país se atreviera a desafiarlos porque ellos tenían a Captain Japan, y a Captain Japan no lo paraba nadie.

Hasta ahora.

Hiroto descendió en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda, en Tokio, acompañado de los agentes de CLIER Black Widow (Touko Zaizen) y Gazelle (Suzuno Fuusuke). Sin mayor reparo fueron a la búsqueda de un taxi que les llevara hasta el Hospital Internacional de St. Luke, donde médicos de todo el mundo se aglutinaban ya buscando no sólo la pronta recuperación de Captain Japan, sino que también, seguro, más de uno buscaba aprender más sobre él. Era posible que durante todo el tiempo en que estuviera ahí, y por mucho cuidado que los japoneses pusieran en quienes podían tener acceso a él y quienes no, hubiese médicos infiltrados de otros países que tan sólo buscaban obtener información. Claro que esa era una tarea para valientes. Si Captain Japan se daba cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo y se enojaba… nadie podría determinar lo que le pasaría al ofensor.

El Hospital de St. Luke estaba atestado de vigilancia por parte de la policía y de las fuerzas de auto defensa japonesas. Hombres armados y uniformados que contemplaban a los alrededores con asfixiante suspicacia, e incluso un par de helicópteros sobrevolando el área, probablemente al pendiente de la posible reaparición de Sujeto Tokio. Había, incluso, a ambos costados del edificio principal del hospital, en el que estaba Endou, dos tanques acorazados. Sus cañones giraban con grotesca dulzura apuntando hacia cada metro cuadrado que les rodeaba.

Hiroto, Touko y Fuusuke fueron detenidos a la entrada del hospital, evidentemente. Fuusuke fue quien se adelantó para dialogar con el hombre, siendo que era el que tenía mejor japonés de los tres. Touko no hablaba el idioma y Hiroto tenía un nivel básico. La gacela sacó su insignia de CLIER. Los hombres que vigilaban la entrada demandaron ver las identificaciones de los tres, y sólo después de eso y de hacerles esperar varios minutos mientras hacían llamadas y solicitaban a los altos mandos, quienes llegaron para dar el visto bueno, les dejaron pasar, siendo guiados por un serio general.

—Kidou apenas acaba de conseguirnos los permisos para verlo —explicó Gazelle. Los otros dos podían imaginarse al hombre moviendo sus influencias como loco desde que ellos habían partido de Washington hasta su aterrizaje en Tokio para conseguirles esa oportunidad única de reunirse con el Capitán. El general los guio al interior del edificio, les hizo subir por un ascensor y finalmente los condujo por un pasillo, el cual estaba flanqueado a ambos lados por una cantidad ridícula pero probablemente necesaria de soldados. Terminaron frente a una puerta, y al detenerse ahí el general les miró con cierta severidad, observando directamente a cada uno. Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la deslizó por una ranura que había a un lado de la puerta. Un clic sonó y una lucecilla verde se prendió, indicando que la puerta estaba lista para ser atravesada. El general les dijo que esperaran y entró, cerrando nuevamente tras de sí. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos. Touko, de brazos cruzados, pasaba el peso de una pierna a otra de manera nerviosa. Suzuno permanecía en silencio, inmóvil. Hiroto tenía una sonrisa de éxito en la cara, con la mano derecha puesta en la cintura. La puerta se volvió a abrir. El general les dijo que podían pasar.

Atravesaron la puerta blanca para encontrarse finalmente con un hombre de cuya leyenda los tres habían escuchado prácticamente desde que nacieron. Atravesaron la puerta blanca para encontrarse con el único hombre inmortal que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

(O, al menos, _el único_ hasta donde ellos sabían).

Captain Japan, Endou Mamoru, estaba recostado sobre la cama, con la parte posterior de ésta inclinada en 45 grados de modo que tenía la cabeza y el pecho elevados. Tenía ambas manos sobre el vientre, vendadas, igual que su cuello y sus brazos, y la mitad de la cara cubierta por unas gasas sostenidas en su lugar por pedacitos de cinta blanca. Su ojo izquierdo estaba debajo de la gasa, de modo que era solamente uno de sus ojos chocolate el que les miraba cuando entraron.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Hiroto, quien verdaderamente estaba sonriendo como si acabara de desbloquear un fantástico logro en su vida. El Capitán le miró un momento. Después, movió la mirada al general. Le dijo algo en japonés. El general pareció algo sorprendido, pero entonces asintió y, haciendo una suave reverencia, se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Los otros tres le miraron salir, y como si ese gesto hubiese sido hecho como favor para él, Hiroto se acercó a la cama con toda confianza, aun sonriendo, como quien se pavonea por una habitación lleno de ego hinchado. Fue y, para colmo, se tomó la libertad de _sentarse_ sobre la cama de Captain Japan, a un lado de sus pies. Tanto Touko como Fuusuke se miraron. El de cabello níveo suspiró, hastiado—. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? ¿Mejor? Supongo que ya debes estar mucho mejor con ese ejército de médicos que tienes a tu cuidado.

Captain Japan le observaba en silencio. No había dado señales de que el hecho de que Hiroto se sentara sobre la cama le molestara, pero en realidad no había dado señales de nada. Tratándose de Endou Mamoru, su mente corría a mil por hora con tres mil pensamientos atiborrados en ella cada segundo cuya naturaleza no se revelaba en lo más mínimo en su rostro. Era una cierta calidad que había adquirido con el pasar de sus largos años. El silencio, la observación, la soberana tranquilidad y los pensamientos grotescos que se agazapaban en los rincones de su mente sin ser develados a sus interlocutores.

—¿Quién eres tú? —finalmente preguntó. Su ojo de chocolate oscuro estaba sobre Hiroto. Inerte. Fuerte. Como un fuego negro que buscaba quemarlo todo. La sonrisa de Hiroto tembló por un momento. Este hombre daba miedo y él justo se había colocado a meros centímetros de distancia de él. Incluso herido, Endou Mamoru era una bestia peligrosa. Podría destruirlo sin tener que usar, siquiera, todos los dedos de una mano, y eso lo tenía claro.

—Me dicen Grandman —dijo, ocultando cualquier señal de nerviosismo de su voz, cualquier vestigio de intranquilidad o inseguridad—, pero mi nombre es Hiroto Kira. Quizá hayas escuchado sobre las empresas Kira…

—¿Quién no ha escuchado sobre las empresas Kira? —Mamoru le interrumpió, pues Hiroto tenía intenciones de proseguir con su discurso. Se le sellaron los labios. No sabía si Mamoru había dicho eso con ira contenida o con ostentosa calma—. Ya sé quién eres, ¿y ustedes dos? —dijo, finalmente dirigiéndose a los dos agentes de CLIER. Touko se sintió casi desfallecer bajo la mirada del centenario, pero dejó que su entrenamiento como agente se hiciera cargo y respondiera sin ningún asomo de emoción.

—Touko Zaizen, me conocen como Black Widow, soy agente de CLIER.

El ojo chocolate se dirigió entonces a Fuusuke.

—Fuusuke Suzuno, o Gazelle, también soy agente de CLIER.

Endou asintió. Su mirada volvió a pasearse un momento más sobre Touko, contemplándola de la cabeza a los pies. La agente, por petición de Hiroto, estaba usando un traje de cuero elástico que se pegaba a su figura como una segunda piel, en lugar de su traje usual grueso y abultado. Touko tenía la figura estilizada y perfecta de una agente que se entrenaba todos los días desde… bueno, prácticamente desde que Touko podía recordarlo. Ella reposó los ojos azules en Endou sin saber cómo reaccionar. Fuusuke frunció levemente el ceño, no muy contento con la manera en que el otro hombre la miraba. Touko y Fuusuke no eran nada, cierto, pero al mismo tiempo había habido un tiempo en que habían sido todo. Gazelle no iba a dejar que nadie pusiera las manos sobre Black Widow, no mientras él no pudiese asegurar que de verdad valía la pena, y este… _hombre_ , si es que se le podía llamar así, no le parecía precisamente la mejor de las opciones. No alguien que, enojado, podía partirlo a uno en pedacitos casi sin tener que tocarlo.

—Bien, el general me dijo que Hiroto Kira y dos agentes de CLIER habían venido a hablar conmigo, ahora ya sé quiénes son. Pueden hablar.

Mamoru hablaba como un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a tener poder e influencia sobre los demás. Alguien que estaba acostumbrado a que sus órdenes y peticiones fuesen ley. Se veía a sí mismo como lo que era: la bestia que podía desaparecer fácilmente a las plagas que no se comportaran como él quería. Y estaba visto, claro, que los seres humanos eran una plaga. Para él, los únicos seres humanos dignos de su consideración eran los japoneses. El resto, y probablemente los norteamericanos por encima de todos, le resultaban una molestia más impertinente que un parásito. Si se le permitiera, seguro que acabaría con todos ellos.

Hiroto nuevamente se arrepintió de estar sentado sobre la cama junto a él. Apenas estaba empezando a comprender la magnitud de la situación.

Este hombre tenía 126 años. Este hombre había muerto una vez, en alma, durante la guerra, habiendo perdido dos brazos y una pierna bajo las bombas americanas. Lo habían traído de vuelta a la vida por medio del uso de experimentos peligrosos e infernales, dolorosos en una manera en la que solo un hombre muerto por dentro podía soportar.

Este hombre había vivido para ver a su esposa envejecer y morir mientras él permanecía igual. Había vivido para ver los cambios de épocas, para ver como los alguna vez enemigos mortales que le habían arrancado la vida a él y a su país, ahora eran un montón de parásitos ruidosos, ambiciosos y que se creían los dueños del mundo.

Como Hiroto, Hiroto era el ejemplo perfecto de hombres que se creían dueños del mundo.

—Escucha, Captain, te agradezco que hayas aceptado hablar con nosotros —finalmente Hiroto se puso serio. Bajó la mirada, frunció un poco el ceño. Endou le miraba intensamente—. Creo que ya te imaginarás de qué hemos venido a hablar, pero quiero que sepas que hay más detrás de esto de lo que parece —levantó los ojos y le miró—. Yo no sé si Sujeto Tokio haya sido creación de los rusos, pero lo que te puedo decir es que estoy seguro de que él no es el único de su tipo. Hay más como él, y uno de ellos fue el que destruyó la fábrica de mi padre en Sudáfrica hace seis años. Por la escala de la explosión es posible que ese tipo no siga vivo, pero si existió él y ahora existe Sujeto Tokio, entonces podríamos asumir que pueden haber más, varios más.

Endou le miró. Aspiró y, como si estuviese gigantescamente aburrido, respondió con pesadez.

—¿Sujeto Tokio?

Hiroto parpadeó.

—El tipo que te atacó.

—¿Lo llaman así? —cerró el ojo y luego volvió a abrirlo para mirar hacia la ventana, la cual estaba cubierta por las cortinas de plástico. Por un momento, era probable que los tres se hubiesen preguntado si Endou podía ver ahí algo que ellos no podían. ¿Acaso su vista iría más allá de esa ventana cerrada?—. Ese tipo no se merece llevar el nombre de mi preciosa ciudad.

 _Su_ preciosa ciudad. Como si fuese su posesión. Era posible que, en cierta forma, sí lo fuera.

—De acuerdo, si quieres podemos cambiarlo, pero el punto es, ¿qué opinas de lo que acabo de decirte?

Hiroto y los dos agentes le miraron atentamente. Endou devolvió la mirada para posarla en el millonario pelirrojo. Con simplicidad, indicó:

—Háblame sobre el tipo que mató a tu padre.

* * *

 **II**

 ** _Un día antes_**

Mamoru estaba caminando por las animadas calles de Tokio. Era otoño y los festivales adornaban a las almas y a las calles. Mamoru portaba una sonrisa ligera en los labios, necesaria para combatir su aspecto otrora sombrío. Era una sonrisa ensayada y vacía, pero que cumplía disciplinadamente con su propósito. La gente le saludaba en la calle, le conocían todos. Endou Mamoru era como la bandera japonesa, era algo que les pertenecía, era algo que sentían cercano así jamás hubiesen intercambiado palabra alguna con él, así fuese aquella la primera vez que tenían la suerte de verle en persona mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Verle andar era como ver andar a un gigante, un coloso, y la gente casi se sentía tentada a levantar la mirada al cielo para observarle, como si ellos se sintiesen muchísimo más pequeños.

Endou respondía a los saludos, movía la cabeza, la sonrisa no se desaparecía de sus labios. Había quienes se detenían tan sólo para mirarlo pasar, sacando sus teléfonos y tomándole fotografías para después enviárselas a todos sus contactos.

 _"¡Acabo de encontrarme a Captain Japan!"_ relatarían los kanjis en los teléfonos.

Endou se detuvo frente a un restaurante de fideos. Sabía que había un montón de gente observándolo, algunos incluso siguiéndolo, todos muy al pendiente de qué era lo que haría. Si entraba al restaurante, éste se llenaría en cuestión de segundos y permanecería lleno durante el resto del día y durante todos los días subsiguientes por al menos un mes. La gente preguntaría qué era lo que él había ordenado y lo ordenaría también. El dueño quizá incluso prepararía un paquete especial con lo que él pidiera y lo ofrecería a todos sus comensales al entrar.

 _"¿Desea ordenar el paquete del Capitán?"_

Pondría afuera un letrero que anunciara que ahí había comido Captain Japan.

Vio la mirada anhelante del dueño del restaurante que acababa de notarlo frente a la entrada del negocio. La gente de adentro, también, ya estaba volteando hacia la puerta para mirarlo. Endou amplió su sonrisa, dio un paso hacia la puerta. Alguien le tocó el hombro.

Mamoru se volteó y se encontró con un cuello de piel tostada. Levantó los ojos y entonces vio a un par de ojos negros mirándolo a él. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y la boca sonriente, mostrando sus dientes blancos, expresión que asemejaba a la de una bestia que anunciaba su próxima y exitosa cacería. Alrededor de ellos se había formado un círculo de gente que observaba la escena.

 _"¿Quién es ese que se atrevió a hablarle a Captain Japan? ¿A TOCARLE?"_ , inquirió alguien.

 _"Mira esto, alguien acaba de tocarle el hombro a Captain Japan y está parado muy cerca de él. Captain Japan está mirándole",_ decían ahora los kanjis apresurados en mensajes redactados con prisa y acompañados de fotos tomadas al instante.

Endou parpadeó.

—¿Qué deseas?

La tranquilidad en su voz era impresionante. Su serenidad podría engañar a cualquiera.

El otro tipo era hasta una cabeza más alto que él. Estaba vestido con una playera roja de mangas largas y azules, de un tono bastante similar al de su cabello, y un pantalón corto del mismo color.

—Matarte.

Endou recibió el golpe que siguió a esa respuesta de lleno. Porque quiso proteger con su cuerpo al negocio frente al que estaban parados.

Pero fue inútil.

Endou fue proyectado hacia atrás con una fuerza incomprensible, cada parte de su cuerpo que entró en contacto con el extraño manchón rojo que se había abalanzado sobre él explotó, quemándose y deshaciéndose. Él destrozó la pared exterior del negocio y gran parte también de los interiores, impactándose finalmente contra la pared opuesta y cayendo al suelo. Para cuando se levantó, se encontró bañado en sangre. Casi nada de esa sangre era suya. Su cuerpo había despedazado al dueño y a algunos de los comensales al ser proyectado hacia adentro, y ahora le rodeaban escombros y gente gritando, pedazos fétidos de intestinos regados sobre el suelo. Endou se puso de pie, desembarazándose de pedazos de concreto y maderos viejos que se le habían ido encima. El polvo se le metió a los pulmones y a las heridas en sus brazos y pecho. Para ese momento, sus heridas ya estaban empezando a cerrarse con aquella velocidad antinatural que le caracterizaba. Podía escuchar a la gente de afuera gritando y el sonido de sus pasos mientras corrían buscando escapar. Endou se limpió la cara con un antebrazo y su mirada opaca miró hacia el frente. El tipo no se había movido de ahí, podía ver parte de su silueta frente al agujero que se había abierto en la pared.

Endou Mamoru estaba iracundo. El olor de la sangre ajena sobre su cuerpo era como gasolina que con la más mínima chispa iba a hacer explosión.

Corrió hacia afuera como un toro con los cuernos de frente, lanzándose contra el otro tipo con una fuerza que debía ser capaz de destrozarlo en meros segundos.

La pelea se alargó por casi dos horas.

* * *

 **III**

Hiroto le extendió a Endou unas fotografías, las cuales había traído en el interior de su chaqueta color grafito, celosamente resguardadas pues para él representaban pruebas irrevocables de que él no estaba loco.

Cuando la fábrica de su compañía había explotado, prácticamente nada había salido ileso. Nada, ni nadie. Más de dos mil personas muertas, incluyendo a su padre, deshechas al nivel de lo irreconocible. Las cámaras, por lo tanto, las bases de datos, las grabaciones, la información, _todo_ se había perdido de manera inevitable.

Empero, una de las artimañas de su padre había sido lo que ultimadamente había dejado aquella pista tras la cual su hijo ahora se movía como un basilisco encolerizado. Seijiro Kira había establecido un sistema manejado por satélites el cual transmitía toda la información generada en la fábrica de África hasta la sede Norteamericana, con tan sólo unos cuantos segundos de retraso, en lo que la información era procesada y almacenada en Sudáfrica para luego ser enviada al satélite, el cual finalmente la transmitía a los Estados Unidos.

Las grabaciones que habían llegado del día de la explosión habían sido entrecortadas y defectuosas, confusas y despedazadas por el obvio caos que se había generado en la fábrica. Sin embargo, aún entre toda esa información poco clara, Hiroto había encontrado algo que para él era el detonante de todo.

Aquel tipo de cabello largo y ojos claros que se alcanzaba a distinguir en algunas de las grabaciones, y que él había constatado que no era uno solo de los empleados que laboraban en la fábrica en aquel momento.

Ese tipo. Ese tipo era el motivo, y él lo sabía bien.

Así que le mostró las siete fotografías que había traído consigo al Capitán, quien las observó en silencio.

La primera era de la entrada a la fábrica, de una cámara que estaba justo detrás de la puerta. Segundos después de que la alarma general de la fábrica se activara, cuando la cámara de la entrada había sido tranquilamente destruida (la información de ésta había sido imposible de recuperar, pues al parecer una especie de interferencia había evitado que transmitiera imágenes coherentes antes de ser destruida), la cámara detrás de la puerta había transmitido una imagen borrosa e incomprensible de un agujero del tamaño de una persona abriéndose en la puerta cerrada. En una imagen posterior, se había alcanzado a ver lo que parecía ser la cabeza de alguien que se alejaba de la puerta, que tenía el cabello largo y de tono claro.

La siguiente imagen había sido tomada por una cámara aleatoria en uno de los pasillos. La misma imagen de la cabeza que se alejaba. Era como si la persona fuese demasiado rápida y las cámaras no pudiesen detectarle de frente, o como si fallaran justo antes de que él pasara, de modo que sólo llegaban a captar el momento en el que se iba.

Otra imagen frente a la entrada a una de las áreas restringidas. Esta vez era una imagen de espaldas. La misma cabellera larga.

La quinta imagen era la siguiente imagen preocupante. El tipo había sido captado de lado por la cámara que estaba en la entrada de la oficina de su padre. Ahí se había alcanzado a distinguir su piel blanca, clara y lisa. El tipo parecía estar alejándose de la puerta. Las imágenes en el interior de la oficina no revelaban nada. Las grabaciones tempranas habían mostrado a su padre trabajando como siempre en su escritorio, y las de la misma hora a la que el tipo había sido captado fuera de la oficina se habían borrado. Hiroto no podría saberlo, pero estaba seguro de que ese tipo le había hecho algo a su padre.

La sexta imagen era otra imagen de espaldas, del tipo frente a una puerta gruesa de un metal gris oscuro tras la cual, luego Hiroto se enteraría, solía estar resguardada aquella piedra blanca, la cual había sido la única cosa que había sobrevivido a la destrucción y ahora funcionaba como la fuente de energía de Grandman.

Finalmente, la última fotografía, la única imagen en la que se había podido ver al tipo de frente, era una que había sido generada por una de las cámaras que estaban en el interior de una de las varias salas de almacenamiento, donde cientos de cañones, bombas y misiles listos para ser enviados a sus compradores estaban resguardados. La imagen en sí no era perfecta, porque uno de los trabajadores al parecer se había plantado enérgicamente frente al tipo probablemente alarmado al verle ahí, de modo que le había cubierto la mitad del rostro.

Pero aun así Hiroto había podido vislumbrarle aquel ojo pálido y terrorífico, aquella mirada venenosa que le infectaba las pesadillas, aquella expresión opresiva e infernal.

Segundos después al momento en el que esa última imagen había sido registrada, según la información que habían podido recabar, se había producido la primera explosión.

Justo en la sala de almacenamiento C, donde estaban esos cañones, bombas y misiles.

Endou pasó las fotografías entre sus dedos, observándolas pacientemente. Touko y Fuusuke permanecían de pie a poco menos de un metro de la cama. Suzuno también vestía un uniforme proveído por Hiroto, completamente negro y del mismo material que el de Touko, pero la tela de los pantalones era más gruesa y llevaba encima una chaqueta, con lo que el traje no exhibía su silueta de manera tan descarada como el de Touko.

— _¿Sujeto Kira?_ —pronunció Endou después de un momento, regresándole las fotografías a Hiroto. Éste asintió y volvió a guardarlas. A Endou no parecía perturbarle que al tipo se le hubiese puesto el mismo nombre que la empresa a la que había destruido. Para él, probablemente, los dos pertenecerían a la misma clase de sabandija—. ¿Y tú por qué piensas que destruyeron la fábrica de tu padre?

Hiroto tenía una sospecha. Pero era, quizá, demasiado pronto para compartirla con el Capitán. Así que borró cualquier señal de falta de sinceridad de su rostro y respondió.

—No lo sé, Captain. Pero piénsalo, ¿por qué te atacaron a ti? Tampoco podemos saber eso…

—Bueno, yo tengo mis ideas.

Hiroto volvió a apretar los labios. Endou tendía a hablar justo antes de que terminara del todo sus oraciones, como si así reafirmara su autoridad en medio del diálogo. Hiroto, claro estaba, no iba a intentar desafiar esa autoridad, así que cuando pasaba simplemente se callaba como un perro obediente.

—¿Qué ideas?

—De por qué _Sujeto Tokio_ o como sea que quieran llamarle me atacó. Todos saben que desde hace mucho que el mundo ha estado buscando la manera de acabar conmigo, y hasta ahora no la habían encontrado. Los rusos no son los únicos, Corea del Norte también tiene sus secretos y estoy seguro de que los Estados Unidos no se quedan atrás —miró ácidamente al pelirrojo, como si insinuara que él mismo podría estar involucrado en esa búsqueda implacable que ansiaba destruirlo—, así que Tokio no es más que el juguete de algún gobierno enviado para por fin matarme y evitar que yo siga siendo el puño defensor de Japón. Me temía que eventualmente llegaría la hora en que algún otro país fuese capaz de crear a algún otro "héroe" como yo.

Había levantado las cejas levemente con la pronunciación de la palabra _"héroe",_ como si él mismo cuestionara la validez de su significado. Hiroto levantó la mirada hacia el techo, moviendo los labios, pensativo.

—En lo personal nunca te he considerado una amenaza. De niño soñaba con conocerte y siempre deseé que te mudaras a los Estados Unidos y te convirtieras en nuestro "héroe".

Sonrió y volvió a bajar la mirada. Sabía que absolutamente todo lo que acababa de decir podría resultarle aberrante a Captain Japan. Desde el hecho de que él no lo consideraba una amenaza hasta el hecho de que hubiese querido que se mudara a los Estados Unidos, el país que era, en primer lugar, culpable de lo que le había pasado hacía tantos años durante la guerra. Captain le miró con esa misma expresión suya que no decía absolutamente nada.

—Pero ahora sé que todo eso que deseé de niño era muy infantil e imposible. No voy a decirte que no he oído de laboratorios clandestinos que intentan crear a su propio "Capitán", pero por lo que sé todos fracasan y son cerrados por el gobierno. No podemos permitirnos más escándalos de experimentos humanos como los de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no cuando somos un país que siempre está en la mira y que se jacta de proteger la justicia y a los derechos humanos. Pero aunque no se haga en Estados Unidos, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que hay muchos otros lugares donde iniciativas similares deben existir. Gente muere por el capricho de los poderosos, como siempre ha sido. Yo, en lo personal, me creé a Grandman, que me parece una alternativa mucho más loable y sustentable a esas cosas. ¿Te gustaría que te hable de él?

Hiroto se detuvo, recién dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había hablado y de que Captain se lo había permitido. Se sintió extraño, pero también acreedor a una suerte de victoria. _Captain Japan le había escuchado._ Cualquiera que conociera a Hiroto sabría que eso era suficiente para ponerle el ego a la altura del sol.

Captain suspiró y separó la espalda de la cama, quedando sentado sobre ésta. Eso había dejado a Hiroto y a él al mismo nivel, además de que ahora sus rostros estaban mucho más cerca. Endou le observó cuidadosamente, como si buscara alguna especie de secreto oculto tras sus pupilas o bajo la piel de su rostro.

—"Gente muere por el capricho de los poderosos", ¿cuánta gente ha muerto en el mundo bajo las armas de tu compañía? Me pregunto si Kira tuvo algo que ver en la creación de la bomba que me quitó la pierna y los brazos.

Todos se quedaron de piedra con esas palabras. Estáticos. Mudos e inmóviles. Esperando con certeza al momento en el que Captain Japan iba a arrancarle a Kira la cabeza de un solo mordisco. Hiroto reposó sus ojos verdes en el café de él. Touko y Fuusuke se miraron de reojo.

Captain sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Kira?

Como si pudiera deshacer la tensión entera con un mero gesto, el Capitán se volvió a recostar y todos sintieron que de pronto podían volver a respirar. Hiroto lanzó una mirada nerviosa a los otros dos, el ceño fruncido, y luego regresó los ojos a Endou.

—Encontrar a Sujeto Tokio. Destruirlo, a él y a todos sus posibles aliados. Detener esta operación que intenta crear a otros como tú. No deben existir otros como tú. Está bien que las personas juguemos con máquinas, eso nunca va a poder pararlo nadie. Pero crear seres como tú, no puedo ni imaginarlo. Podría haber guerras. Y no precisamente de las guerras en las que yo participo, sino guerras que destruyan países enteros, guerras mundiales. Si tú fueses destruido y un solo país pudiese hacerse con un ejército de hombres como tú, ¿te imaginas lo que eso causaría? Ese país sería el dueño del mundo de manera inevitable. Pero no es sólo eso, imagínate a todos los inocentes que tendrían que morir para crear a ese ejército. Estoy seguro de que Japón es probablemente el único país capaz de lograr que les salga a la primera.

Endou nuevamente le escuchó con atención. Esta vez Hiroto evitó pensar en tonterías como lo bien que se sentía que el héroe de su infancia le estuviese prestando atención y se concentró en lo vital: que Endou entendiera la situación y que accediera a ayudarlos.

—Podrían destruirte y Japón estaría a su merced —agregó, sabiendo que tocaba fibras sensibles del hombre. Si había algo que Endou Mamoru jamás iba a permitir era que alguien le pusiera sus dedos encima a Japón.

—¿Entonces quieres mi ayuda?

—Sí.

Endou le miró un momento y luego a los otros dos, como hacía rato no lo hacía. Retornó la mirada a Hiroto.

—Explícame que pueden hacer tres pequeños americanos para ayudarme a mí a detener esto. Y sobre Grandman, ya he oído sobre él. La máquina esa que usas para volar por ahí y dispararle a la gente. No veo qué tenga de impresionante. Explícame por qué debería fiarme de algo así.

Hiroto aspiró. Llenó sus pulmones. Sería una larga y cansada explicación. Cansada porque tenía que ser más convincente que nunca en su vida, con tal de convencer a Captain Japan de que él tenía la razón.

* * *

 **IV**

La capital de Bielorrusia, Minsk, estaba esa mañana fría y nebulosa, con las calles llenas de aire blanquecino y el cielo de un uniforme color gris. La temperatura estaría alrededor de los cinco grados, así que la gente iba de un lado a otro abrigada.

Afuro Terumi, otrora conocido como _Aphrodi,_ llevaba él mismo unos pantalones de un tono café oscuro similar al de la madera de los árboles viejos y un gran abrigo negro que era _un poquito_ demasiado grande para él. Su larga melena rubia caía sobre la superficie del abrigo, contrastando con su tela oscura, brillando como oro bajo la luz apagada matinal. Sus ojos rojos iban escudriñando el camino que tenía enfrente, el de la Praspyekt Nyezalyezhnastsi, la avenida de la independencia que llevaría directo a la plaza con el mismo nombre. El joven dios parpadeó y bajó la mirada. Luego giró el rostro por encima de su hombro. Su silencioso acompañante estaba detrás de él, sentado sobre el césped húmedo y apoyado sobre un árbol que tenía el tronco infestado de moho verdoso. Desarm era ahora incluso más callado que cuando recién lo había conocido. Parecía que cargaba algo en el alma que le ahogaba las palabras cada vez que tenía la menor intención de hablar. Aphrodi sabía que, en cierta forma, tendría que entenderlo. No podía culparlo por reaccionar así. Él mismo no sabía qué pensar ni tampoco había sabido cuál había sido la mejor ruta de acción, pero cuando habían huido de la ciudad de Smolensk, perseguidos por una fracción del ejército ruso, lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer había sido quedarse con él. Desarm, después de todo, le había salvado la vida. _Dos veces._ Un dios tenía suficiente honor como para devolver esa clase de favores. Eso, sumado a la curiosidad que el hombre (¿hombre?) despertaba en él, lo habían mantenido a su lado como si fuera un imán de polo opuesto.

Se acercó a él con pasos ligeros. Junto a Desarm descansaban las posesiones de Aphrodi: su coraza, su casco, su arco y su carcaj de flechas de diamantina. Las posesiones de Desarm, que estaban todas dentro de la mochila que solía llevar consigo, se habían perdido en Smolensk. Habían huido con tanta prisa que no habían tenido tiempo para preocuparse por ellas. Después habían ido andando hasta encontrarse una pequeña ciudad en la que tuvieron que robar ropa nueva para vestirse, porque no tenían nada de dinero y Desarm, además, se había quedado desnudo del torso para arriba. Por eso Aphrodi había podido observar a detalle como todas las heridas de su cuerpo se habían ido cerrando, de una manera que él sabía que no era humana. No habían hablado mucho de lo que había pasado en Smolensk, nada más que preguntarse el uno al otro como se sentía y de cuestionarse qué harían ahora.

Hicieron auto-stop y se las arreglaron para atravesar la frontera con Bielorrusia. Después siguieron haciendo auto-stop hasta llegar a Minsk. Desarm quería encontrar la manera de volar desde Minsk hasta Madrid, donde decía tener unos tíos que tal vez podrían ayudarles. Claro que el asunto era que ninguno de los dos tenía dinero, ni identificaciones, y tampoco parecía haber manera de que consiguieran cualquiera de las dos cosas pronto, de modo que cómo iban a arreglárselas para hacer aquello era algo que todavía se les escapaba.

Aphrodi regresó a lado de Desarm y se sentó cerca de él, apoyando la espalda en el mismo árbol sobre el que se sostenía el ruso.

—He recorrido todas las capitales del mundo, ¿lo sabías? —pronunció. Desarm le miró apenas por encima de su hombro—. No físicamente, claro, pero me las he recorrido todas de manera… ¿cómo decirlo? Visual, visualmente —frunció un poco el ceño, como no muy satisfecho con su explicación. Levantó la mirada para observar a Desarm—. Minsk es preciosa —prosiguió—. Tienen una plaza, se llama la Plaza de la Independencia. Junto a ella está la Iglesia Roja, no te creerías lo bonita que es. Bueno, claro que para alguien que ha vivido en Moscú puede no parecer una iglesia muy impresionante, pero a mí me gusta mucho. Y la plaza también es muy bonita, y debajo de ella hay un centro comercial subterráneo increíble, de muchos pisos y con el techo de cristal.

Aphrodi sonrió. Los ojos de fuego de Desarm se detuvieron sobre él por un momento, como estudiando cada detalle de su expresión.

—¿Quieres ir a esos lugares?

Aphrodi sonrió con más ganas y asintió. Se puso entonces de pie, como si no acabase de sentarse, y se sacudió la parte baja de su abrigo.

—¿Vamos? ¿Vamos ya? También tenemos que conseguir algo para comer.

Desarm asintió. No parecía entusiasmado, pero tampoco parecía con ganas de negarle al dios nada. Así que igualmente se puso de pie y recogió las cosas de Aphrodi, como si ya asumiera que era su responsabilidad irlas cargando. Aphrodi le quitó el casco y el carcaj para ayudarle. Salieron del parque Chelyuskinites para empezar a caminar por la Avenida de Independencia, la que les llevaría hasta la plaza del mismo nombre.

Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención al aroma de humo que les había llegado a sus desarrollados olfatos dentro del parque, aroma que parecía provenir de al menos unos doscientos cincuenta metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

Aunque le hubiesen prestado atención, era muy probable que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que el aroma era el aroma de unos cigarros de marca americana.

* * *

 **V**

Hiroto hizo una seña hacia la puerta como indicando que alguien fuese a abrirla, mientras él no despegaba la vista de su Tablet de última generación.

Fuusuke le levantó una ceja. Sin embargo, asumió que no tenía sentido hacer un drama por algo tan nimio así que se levantó de su silla junto a la ventana del cuarto de hotel y fue a abrir la puerta.

Era el servicio a la habitación. Les metieron un carrito lleno de comida que Gazelle contempló con ansias y a la que Touko, tirada sobre la cama mirando algo en su teléfono, no pareció darle mucha importancia. Apenas la miró antes de regresar a su teléfono. Hiroto, como si por fin decidiera dar al mundo el privilegio de su atención, retiró su Tablet de la mesa para que la comida pudiese ser acomodada ahí. Fuusuke inmediatamente arrastró su silla hasta la mesa, para comer él también.

—Ven, Touko —dijo, después de agradecer al chico del servicio quien se retiró con una reverencia. La agente, sabiendo que Suzuno no la dejaría en paz hasta que comiese –a él le parecía que mantenerse bien alimentado era importantísimo, a pesar de que muchas veces desatendía su propia alimentación durante las misiones–, dejó su teléfono y se levantó de la cama para ir con los otros dos. Gazelle había acercado otra silla para ella, así que se sentó, contemplando lo que sea que se había ordenado. Hiroto se había encargado de pedir por todos, no porque le consideraran el más conocedor o lo que sea, sino porque simplemente se había tomado la libertad de hacerlo. Fuusuke supuso que probablemente no tenía problema en dejar que los pelirrojos se encargaran siempre de su comida. Burn, después de todo, siempre hacía buenas elecciones. Y Burn y este inepto se llevaban bien, así Gazelle no pudiera soportarlo.

—Tobitaka me ha dicho que tiene pistas bastantes reales de a dónde podría haberse ido Sujeto Tokio. Según él, es bastante posible que haya salido de la isla en un barco como polizonte y que esté viajando hacia el continente. Piensa que abordó un barco que se dirige a una de las costas de China, así que ya tiene a su gente ahí moviéndose para esperarlo.

Lo decía casi con una sonrisa como si tuviera total certeza de que Tobitaka iba a encontrarlo y de que, una vez encontrado, iba a ser tan fácil como ir a su encuentro y encargarse de él. Captain Japan había accedido a trabajar en conjunto con ellos, aunque les había puesto una bastante desconcertante condición: que la próxima vez que fueran a verlo al hospital llevaran consigo a una niña de dieciséis años llamada Fuyuka Kudou. Al parecer era su "amiga" y por el estado de las cosas no le habían permitido ir a verlo. Había dicho que debían llevarla a toda costa o entonces no trabajaría con ellos. Tras oír la petición, Hiroto había parpadeado como estúpido, confundido, mientras Gazelle y Black Widow se miraban el uno al otro, igualmente desorientados.

Después de unas cuantas llamadas habían logrado localizar a la niña, pero entonces, al intentar contactarla, el que les había contestado había sido su padre y éste les había dicho que su hija de ninguna manera iba a ir a ver a ese tipo. Eso les desconcertaba bastante; asumían que en Japón absolutamente _todos_ amaban a Captain Japan. Pero había que admitir que el hecho de que pidiera ver a una chiquilla de dieciséis años, una menor de edad, no daba muy buena espina. Finalmente concluyeron que tendrían que ir hasta la casa de la chica para explicarle al padre la situación y que les permitiera llevársela, perjurándole su seguridad.

Mientras tanto, Tobitaka, un justiciero del bajo mundo mejor conocido como _The Punisher_ que solía hacer trabajos para Hiroto, tenía la actual labor de localizar a Sujeto Tokio. Ellos tres, por otro lado, tenían que esperar a que Captain Japan se recuperara para que se uniera a ellos. La cuestión era simple. Punisher encontraría a Tokio, y una vez localizado ellos cuatro no tendrían que hacer más que ir por él, capturarlo, sacarle toda la información que tuviera y luego… bueno, ya verían qué pasaría después.

(Aunque dudaban que Captain Japan fuese a perdonarle la vida).

Así que a la mañana siguiente no tenían mucho que hacer. Gazelle pensó en pasearse por la ciudad para encontrar algún lugar para comer bueno y poder llevar ahí a Burn si alguna vez llegaban a tener alguna misión juntos en Tokio. Le pidió a Touko que le acompañara y ella, que tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, accedió. Hiroto, que aunque pareciera muy relajado en realidad tenía toda una empresa monstruosa qué manejar –aún si Ryuuji, su mejor amigo y secretario se encargaba de todo a la perfección cuando él no estaba–, optó por quedarse en el hotel a hacer unas cuantas de sus labores.

Gazelle y Black Widow ya estaban en la puerta, poniéndose sus abrigos, cuando Hiroto abrió los ojos como platos, sentado en la mesa, y se puso de pie de golpe, teniendo su Tablet frente a él.

—Black Widow, Gazelle, no se vayan —indicó. Ambos agentes se detuvieron y, con ceños fruncidos, esperaron a que les dijera qué era lo que había pasado—. Miren esto, ocurrió hace horas una explosión en un parque nacional cercano a Moscú —levantó los ojos para verlos—. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que esto podría significar? ¡Una explosión en Moscú justo ahora!

Justo un par de días después del ataque a Captain Japan, del cual todos tenían sus sospechas puestas en que se había tratado de los rusos, que eran los que hasta ahora habían intentado con más vehemencia replicar el experimento de Captain Japan, si bien esa era información clasificada que sólo poseían agencias gubernamentales y un puñado de gente influyente en el mundo, como Hiroto.

Touko y Suzuno se acercaron y Hiroto les puso un vídeo grabado por alguna agencia de noticias en el que se veía la columna de humo que se levantaba sobre el Losiny Ostrov. El teléfono especial de Hiroto, uno al que sólo tenían acceso cuatro personas y que tenía puesto un tono de llamada estridente, empezó a sonar.

—¿Aló? —dijo el pelirrojo contestándolo de inmediato, sin pararse a mirar quién era. La voz grave y ronca de Tobitaka le respondió.

 _—¿Qué quieres que haga?_

Era Tobitaka el que le había enviado la noticia de la explosión por medio de un mensaje anónimo en su teléfono.

—Descubre qué diablos fue lo que pasó. Tal vez ahí se hayan encontrado otros aliados de Sujeto Tokio. Tal vez sí han sido los rusos, todo este tiempo. Encuéntralos, Tobi.

 _—Perfecto._

Y colgó.

Hiroto presionó la parte superior de su teléfono contra sus labios, mirando hacia la mesa.

Esto era más real que nunca. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Todo lo que Hiroto se había esperado desde que había visto las fotos de Sujeto Kira y había concluido que había más tipos peligrosos como Captain Japan ahí afuera estaba tomando forma frente a sus ojos.

Grandman iba a tener justo el uso para el que había sido creado. Hiroto tan sólo podía temer por la seguridad de la gente que le importaba. Tras un momento se separó el teléfono y presionó rápidamente unas cosas en la pantalla para llamarle a Ryuuji.

Gazelle vio a su teléfono sonando, llamada entrante de Kidou. Se dio cuenta de que sus planes de ir a buscar el restaurante acababan de esfumarse.

A muchos kilómetros de Japón, pero a apenas algunas horas en avión de Moscú, Tobitaka ya estaba llegando al aeropuerto, sabiendo de antemano lo que Hiroto le pediría y habiéndose preparado acordemente para ello. Se bajó del taxi con nada más que una mochila pequeña de color verde oliva al hombro. Llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios y aspiró. Era un cigarro de una conocida marca americana.

* * *

 ** _¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan! Si pueden dedicar tan sólo un minutillo de su tiempo a decirme que les ha parecido estaré realmente agradecida :D  
_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


	2. Capítulo II

_**¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer los reviews, follows y favs que le dieron al capítulo anterior. Recuerden que escritores felices = más actualizaciones :D**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES OF GOD**

* * *

 **VI**

 _Punisher_ removió una cosa desagradable sobre el suelo cubierto de tierra y hojas secas. Tras mirar aquella cosa un momento, se inclinó y la recogió. La examinó, moviéndola entre sus manos y luego acercándola a su rostro. Era una camiseta negra de tela ajustable, grande como para haberle pertenecido a alguien bastante alto y con una importante masa corporal. El olor de sangre seca y podrida era para Punisher claro como luz matinal y familiar como las palmas de sus manos. Separó la camisa de su rostro y levantó los ojos para mirar hacia sus alrededores. Tiró la camiseta al suelo y entonces empezó a rebuscar entre la tierra, señales, huellas. Tobitaka era un experto rastreador.

Había sido un par de días después cuando el ataque en Smolensk había estallado, y Tobitaka se encontraba aún a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, detenido en un claro cercano al río Moscova en donde había hallado una pequeña cabaña destartalada que todavía hedía a vida humana. Sábanas removidas en la habitación, la silla colocada frente a la ventana. Afuera había un fuego apagado que Tobitaka sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo de haber sido usado, una cacerola grande encima, y cerca de ahí los restos revueltos de los huesos de algún animal pequeño, probablemente un conejo, que ya habían sido encontrados y esparcidos por algún otro animal. Había a un lado de la cabaña una mesa con dos sillas, y las huellas de tierra que encontró dentro también correspondían a las de dos personas. Una parecía bastante pequeña, probablemente una mujer, la otra, por otro lado, calzaba unas botas que atestiguaban una altura descomunal. Tobitaka había estudiado las huellas grandes que se esparcían por los alrededores de la cabaña y había comprobado que el peso de esta persona parecía ser similar al de aquella cuyas huellas había encontrado primeramente en Moscú.

Evidentemente, estaba siguiendo el rastro de la misma persona. Ésta, junto con su acompañante, eventualmente se había dirigido a la carretera y por ahí el rastro se había detenido. Debían haber sido recogidos por algún automóvil. Determinar su destino habría sido cercano a imposible para Tobitaka, pero entonces una llamada había llegado a su teléfono satelital, el cual tenía una señal especial que funcionaba prácticamente en cualquier lugar del mundo, incluyendo la mitad de una carretera en medio de la nada, y uno de sus informantes le había avisado de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Smolensk.

Smolensk. La ciudad pasaría a ser un hervidero de pistas que para Tobitaka era estúpidamente sencillo seguir. Había conseguido la descripción de las dos personas porque ambos habían estado recorriendo varios hostales de la ciudad en búsqueda de empleo, pero al parecer se retiraron siempre de todos en el momento en el que se les pedía una identificación. Por otro lado, algunos testigos habían dado sus mismas descripciones cuando hablaron de dos personas que, cuando el extraño ataque de _Sujeto Smolensk_ se había desatado, en lugar de huir del lugar habían corrido hacia él, a una velocidad que a los testigos no les había parecido humana.

Tobitaka tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Rastrearlos hasta Minsk casi había sido un juego de niños. Los encontró refugiándose en un parque de la ciudad, sin preocuparse demasiado por ocultarse de las miradas indiscretas pues evidentemente no sospechaban que hubiese nadie que pudiese reconocerlos. Tobitaka incluso había pasado cerca de ellos en algún momento, mirándolos de manera disimulada, sin que ninguno de los dos percibiera en lo absoluto su anormal interés en ellos. Cuando los dos se habían retirado del parque, más tarde, Tobitaka les había seguido hasta el mercado de la ciudad. Ingresó junto con ellos al lugar, invisible entre el gentío, y observó divertido como el tipo rubio que él había pensado que sería una mujer se iba metiendo cosas robadas debajo del abrigo. Era evidente que aún no habían podido conseguir un empleo.

Para cuando salieron, Tobitaka los miró sentarse en una banca de un parque cercano y, seguro de que permanecerían ahí por un rato, decidió irse a buscar algo para desayunar él también. Cuando regresó, ellos efectivamente seguían ahí. Tobitaka encendió un cigarro. Apenas exhaló la primera bocanada, vio como el tipo rubio arrugaba la nariz y luego empezaba a aspirar como si olfateara algo en particular, como si su sentido del olfato fuese algo mucho más significativo que el inútil olfato corriente humano. Tobitaka observó con cuidado sus labios, sondeando las palabras que pronunciaran.

 _"¿Hueles eso?"_

 _"¿Qué cosa?"_

 _"Ah, quizá no es nada, es sólo que pensé que me olía a algo familiar"._

Tobitaka miró su cigarro. También había estado fumándolos cerca del parque, así que tomó el que tenía entre sus dedos y estrelló la punta contra la pared detrás de la cual estaba escondiéndose. Tobitaka no sabía si estos dos individuos eran _súper humanos_ o qué mierda, lo único que le quedaba claro era que ninguno de los dos había recibido un entrenamiento militar especializado. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a ser rastreado, eran descuidados y estaban tan tranquilos que al parecer tampoco pensaban que hubiese nadie que tuviese algún motivo para estarles buscando. Lo que era extraño, considerando que los dos habían sido perseguidos por el ejército ruso, habiendo logrado escaparse por poco. Tal vez pensaban que se habían alejado del peligro lo suficiente. O tal vez pensaban que nadie sería capaz de reconocerles.

O tal vez simplemente eran idiotas.

Había también una cuarta posibilidad, pero Tobitaka no estaba contando con ella. Esa posibilidad era que fuesen tan endiabladamente fuertes que no hallasen motivo para preocuparse de ser perseguidos, sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiesen huido del ejército desmontaba un poco esa teoría. Un hombre como Endou Mamoru, por ejemplo, no habría huido de ningún patético grupillo militar.

Así que Tobitaka se iba más por la conclusión de que eran idiotas. De cualquier forma, evitó encender otro cigarro.

A la hora del almuerzo, Tobitaka los siguió hasta la plaza de la independencia, donde los dos, o el rubio más que nada, parecía estar haciendo labor de turista, mirando cada cosa y señalando cada edificio, hablando animadamente sobre ellos como si supiera mucho a su respecto. Tobitaka se puso a masticar un chicle de tabaco, maldiciendo internamente su imposibilidad de fumar. Tras un rato, caminó en dirección a los dos. Antes de llegar a ellos, se puso de espaldas y fingió tomar una fotografía a la Iglesia Roja que se levantaba a un costado de la plaza. Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo como que intentaba enmarcar su foto, y terminó golpeando de manera nada accidental a Saginuma Osamu.

—Oh, lo lamento —dijo, sonriéndoles y con una mano en la cabeza—. Estaba intentando tomar una foto, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —la voz de Saginuma Osamu era grave y pesada como plomo. Tobi, pudiendo ver ahora sus ojos de cerca, confirmó lo que muchos testigos le habían dicho antes. Sus ojos eran completamente negros con excepción de esas dos pupilas color lava que centelleaban en medio como los ojos de un animal. Tobitaka Seiya sonrió.

—¿Son lentes de contacto esos que traes? —inquirió, volteándose ahora en dirección a los otros dos e iniciando una conversación con ellos, con toda la intención de invitarlos a comer y observarlos más de cerca. Como eran idiotas, Tobitaka sabía que aceptarían.

* * *

 **VII**

—Acabo de comprarte unos zapatos preciosos de una famosísima marca japonesa. Van a encantarte, te lo prome… ¿eh? ¿Captain? Pues lo dejamos con su "amiga". Sí, la de dieciséis años… sí, sí, también está su papá, no te preocupes… no tengo idea, es muy extraño, pero nos puso eso como condición así que no quedó de otra… ya sé. Sí, estoy con Gazelle y Black Widow —Hiroto lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, hacia los recién aludidos. Los dos le miraban con cara de fastidio. Touko estaba cargando una de sus bolsas y Suzuno tres. Si no fuese porque Suzuno era en realidad demasiado decente y no le gustaba tirar a la basura cosas que habían costado dinero, hacía mucho que habría abandonado las estúpidas compras de Hiroto en cualquier lado. Aún no podía creer que hubiese sido engañado para terminar cargándolas, en primer lugar—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Le llevo algo a Burn? Sí, tienes toda la razón, ¿qué le gustará? Oye, Gaz, ¿qué cosas le gustan a Burn?

La vena de ira en la frente de Gazelle debería haberse podido ver desde Hokkaido.

—Vuelves a decirme _Gaz_ y te parto la cara, Grandman —espetó. Hiroto soltó una risita y siguió hablando con su secretario. Llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos platicando sin parar. Finalmente cortó la llamada y se dirigieron al área de comida del centro comercial para comer.

—No estés de tan mal humor, Zelle, por lo que nos dijeron Captain saldrá pronto y Tobi me dijo que ya tiene gente rastreando a Tokio. Dicen que arribó ayer a la costa.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con decir las palabras completas? —reclamó nuevamente el agente. Touko no pudo reprimir una sonrisa en sus labios, divertida ante la evidente animadversión que su amigo profesaba por el empresario. Hiroto se encogió de hombros y luego les dijo que les invitaría a comer. Darle comida a Gazelle siempre era una buena manera de ponerlo en su lado bueno, eso se lo sabía todo el mundo.

Claro que el lado bueno de Gazelle no era precisamente mucho mejor que su lado malo.

Así que se sentaron por ahí, dejando las compras en el suelo y Hiroto le extendió su tarjeta de crédito al agente peliplata. Este la miró un momento con cuestionamiento, pero entonces la tomó y se levantó.

—Vamos, Touko —dijo, y pronto los dos agentes desaparecieron entre el mar de mesas, mientras Hiroto escribía rápidamente en su teléfono.

 _"Aquí no hay novedades",_ le llegó la respuesta de Kidou, con quien estaba comunicándose en ese momento. Hiroto le respondió algo antes de abrir otra conversación, una con un número privado que no se registraba en el teléfono. _Punisher._

 _"Estoy en medio de la nada siguiendo el rastro de un gigante y de una mujer, aparentemente",_ le había escrito el hombre. Hiroto levantó las cejas.

 _"¿Son dos?"_

 _"Efectivamente. Son dos. De Moscú sólo salió uno, el gigante, la mujer pareció unírsele más adelante. Hay una ligera posibilidad de que él la haya atacado, porque el peso de las huellas que encontré desde el bosque hasta la cabaña en la que estoy es más que el peso normal del gigante, como si estuviese cargando a la mujer inconsciente"._

 _"Mierda"._

 _"Pero no hay señales de violencia en la cabaña"._

 _"Más mierda"._

 _"Efectivamente, por eso digo que la posibilidad del ataque es pequeña"._

Hiroto se tocó los labios con un dedo índice, dándose golpecitos. Seguía intercambiando mensajes con Punisher cuando Gazelle y Black Widow regresaron con unas bandejas de comida, una de las cuales le dieron a él junto con el retorno de su tarjeta de crédito.

—Me compré lo más caro que vi —dijo Fuusuke como si sólo para dejar en claro que seguía odiando a Hiroto. El pelirrojo sonrió, mirando a su teléfono y guardando su tarjeta distraídamente, como si cualquier cosa. Touko empezó a comer con tranquilidad. Había televisores en el área de restaurantes y los ojos azules de los dos agentes se distrajeron en ellos por un rato. De pronto, Zaizen dio un manotazo sobre la mesa.

—¡Mierda! ¡Grandman, mira esto!

Un _dame un momento_ de Tobitaka figuraba en su teléfono. Cuando Hiroto levantó la mirada, ya tenía una idea bastante buena de qué esperarse.

Un tipo gigante, al que posteriormente se le denominaría _Sujeto Smolensk,_ había llegado a esa ciudad y, muy al estilo de Sujeto Tokio, había iniciado una serie de explosiones descomunales utilizando una extraña energía roja que se desprendía de su cuerpo y hacía explotar todo lo que tocaba. El tipo era grande, musculoso, de piel morena, ojos rojos y cabello castaño ondulado que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros. Se le había captado en grabaciones iniciales hechas por algunos curiosos que le habían visto detenerse en medio de la calle más transitada de Smolensk, interrumpiendo el tráfico. En esas grabaciones que habían logrado llegar a la red antes de que el caos se desatara, se le miraba ahí de pie, tranquilamente mientras los automóviles hacían a sus cláxones estallar enfurecidos. Alguna gente le insultaba y él simplemente sonreía. Había muy pocas grabaciones que mostraran la destrucción que había iniciado posteriormente, porque su crueldad era tan grande que todo el mundo había huido, aterrorizado, y ni los noticieros habían podido reportar algo. Los pocos idiotas que lo habían intentado habían sido despedazados en segundos. Smolensk, a diferencia de Tokio, no tenía a un Endou Mamoru que saliera a lidiar con esta amenaza. Sin embargo, eventualmente sujeto Smolensk había escapado y nadie había sabido por qué. Para cuando el ejército ruso llegó, no habían podido detenerlo. No se había dado más información de lo que había sucedido.

Hiroto, Touko y Fuusuke fueron esa misma tarde a hablar nuevamente con Endou, para saber su opinión.

—Esa energía roja es como la de Tokio —dijo él simplemente, mirando las grabaciones presentadas a él con expresión aburrida. Hiroto asintió y alejó la Tablet de él, mirando él también las imágenes transmitidas, aunque ya las había mirado un millón de veces—. Parece que tenías razón, Kira, felicidades.

Hiroto le miró. El Capitán sonaba excesivamente irónico. Hiroto sonrió de cualquier modo.

—Gracias. Tengo a un hombre ahí que hará todas las averiguaciones pertinentes. Encontraremos a estos tipos.

—Y los voy a aplastar como cucarachas —dijo Mamoru, y sonrió, mirando hacia otro lado, como si estuviese imaginándose la sangre de los Sujetos Tokio y Smolensk corriendo por sus manos y esa idea verdaderamente le entusiasmara. Hiroto asintió, observándolo.

—Los vamos a aplastar como cucarachas —dijo. No pudo esconder el fuerte rencor en su voz, el odio que sentía hacia el grupo que también era responsable de la muerte de su padre. Endou le miró. Y le sonrió. Como si diera reconocimiento a su odio.

Touko y Fuusuke se miraron, probablemente algo alarmados por ese extraño momento de conexión que había habido entre esos dos degenerados.

* * *

 **VIII**

—Les presento a Hany Bany —dijo Tobitaka, con las manos extendidas hacia el bar al que acababan de llegar. A Aphrodi se le iluminó la cara y le miró como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. Osamu simplemente miró al lugar con su expresión indescifrable. Encerradas en un óvalo, justo a la entrada, estaban escritas las palabras _"We are all mad here"._ Osamu reprimió el impulso de levantar una ceja ante el anuncio e ingresaron. Sólo llegar, las personas de una mesa les saludaron y les ofrecieron sentarse con ellos, ya que el bar era pequeño y estaba lleno a rebosar, siendo las únicas sillas vacías las que los otros clientes estaban ofreciéndoles en su mesa. Tobitaka aceptó con gusto y los otros dos le siguieron. El bar tenía un aire acogedor, aunque lleno de humo de cigarro y con dibujos de conejos estrambóticos pintados en blanco sobre las paredes oscuras. Los tres recibieron menús, y un par de chicos empezaron a hacerle plática rápidamente a Aphrodi, quien, si se era honesto, podía pasar por una mujer gran parte del tiempo, con su complexión menuda, su cabello largo y sus facciones extremadamente delicadas. Osamu vigilaba con cuidado las palabras de los dos tipos, en ruso rápido, y no pasó por alto cuando uno de ellos ofreció comprarle un coctel.

—Chicos, miren, hay sushi —dijo Tobitaka, interrumpiendo las ansias de asesinato que Desarm comenzó a sentir hacia los tipos. Tobitaka estaba sentado de primero, junto a uno de los otros comensales, después Aphrodi, en medio, y por último Desarm, al final de la mesa. Aphrodi y Desarm miraron la parte del menú que Tobitaka les indicaba, donde se ofrecía una variedad de rollos de sushi. Lo que parecía completamente extraño en un bar. Pero Desarm supuso que tenía sentido que un bar con temática de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ hiciera cosas que no tenían mucho sentido—. Pidan lo que quieran, recuerden que yo invito. Y no aceptaré un _no._

—Yo tampoco aceptaré un no —insistió el tipo que le había ofrecido el coctel a Aphrodi, y éste se volteó hacia Desarm.

—Desarm, ¿qué dices?

—¿De qué?

—Del coctel.

El tipo conquistador recién miró a Desarm, como si acabase de notarle, y evidentemente su cabeza empezó a sumar dos más dos.

—Oh, oh, lo siento, no sabía que… perdona.

El tipo se volteó a hablar con el que tenía a su derecha con aire nervioso. Estaba claro que en otras circunstancias quizá no le habría importado coquetear con una chica que tenía novio, pero cuando el novio estaba presente y para colmo era alguien que lucía como Desarm, sólo un idiota habría insistido.

—Voy a pedir una ronda de cervezas para los tres —dijo Tobitaka, haciéndose al que no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar—. La Alivaryia es una joya bielorrusa y seguro que no la han probado.

Obviamente, ni Desarm ni Aphrodi sabían que lo que Tobitaka quería realmente era emborracharlos.

A Aphrodi le tomó dos cervezas empezar a reír como tonto y a brindar con todos con una alegría simplona. Desarm le miraba con un poco de vergüenza, no sabiendo cómo lidiar con un Aphrodi borracho. Tobitaka, que ya se había tomado como cuatro cervezas, hablaba efusivamente con el resto de los comensales y se reía con estruendo. Desarm por su lado se había tomado ya tres cervezas, todas prácticamente obligadas por Tobitaka, y unos cuantos chupitos. Con todo, seguía sereno como si acabara de tomarse nada más que una taza de café. Evidentemente, a su cuerpo gigante iba a tomar muchísimo alcohol hacerle algo, si es que era siquiera posible.

—Oh, Desarm, acompáñame al baño —pidió Aphrodi en algún momento, y el pelinegro se levantó, ayudando a Aphrodi a ponerse de pie y a caminar hacia el baño. Todos miraron con extrañeza como ambos entraban al baño de hombres.

Tobitaka pagó la cuenta a eso de las siete, después de como cinco horas de estar en el bar. Desarm seguía estúpidamente sereno y Aphrodi se sostenía insistentemente de su enorme brazo para poder mantenerse en pie.

—¡Adiós! ¡Que Asgard esté con vosotros! —exclamó Aphrodi antes de salir. Todos se lo tomaron a risa. Tobitaka y Desarm le miraron como si hubiese enloquecido.

Una vez afuera, Tobitaka se metió un chicle de tabaco a la boca y le ofreció uno a Desarm, pero éste se negó.

—Oye, estoy quedándome en un apartamento cerca de aquí. Podemos ir para que descansen y no tengas que llevarte a Aphrodi así. Hay suficiente espacio.

Desarm miró al rubio. Después asintió. Entonces se encaminaron hacia dicho lugar.

Cuando llegaron, Tobitaka tiró sus cosas por ahí y le ofreció a Desarm sentarse con Aphrodi en el mueble grande que había en la salita, el cual era ancho y cómodo. Desarm se sentó, acomodando al rubio a su lado, y Aphrodi, como si eso hubiese sido una señal, se abrazó a él, cerró los ojos y se quedó inmediatamente dormido. El joven científico ruso no sabía ni en dónde guardar la cara, avergonzado de estar en esa situación frente al otro. Tobitaka rio un poco.

—Tú y Aphrodi son cercanos, ¿eh?

—Al-algo así —replicó, volteando el rostro para no tener que verle directamente. Tobitaka sonrió. Entonces sacó un cigarro. Prendió el encendedor y lo encendió. Cuando exhaló, Desarm se le quedó viendo.

Ese aroma…

—Desarm, necesito hablar de algo contigo. Hubiese preferido que estuvieses en un estado más… _flexible,_ pero bueno, no sé cuánto alcohol habría tenido que darte para lograr eso.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta de que Tobitaka estaba bastante fresco, y su acto de borracho en el bar probablemente había sido precisamente eso, _un acto._

—¿Quién eres?

—Tobitaka Seiya, o conocido por algunos como _The Punisher._

Desarm, por mero instinto, rodeó protectoramente a Aphrodi de la cintura con un brazo. Miró al otro con el ceño fruncido y con seriedad. Seiya exhaló un poco de humo.

—Has estado siguiéndonos.

—Efectivamente, y ustedes son estúpidamente fáciles de seguir, ¿sabías eso? —volvió a aspirar y a exhalar. Miró a Desarm con atención—. Mira, yo sé un poco de personas. Sé cuándo alguien es un asesino sin escrúpulos y también sé cuándo alguien está completamente aterrorizado. Y tu caso es el segundo, ¿no es así?

Desarm no respondió. El aroma del cigarro, de pronto concibió que lo venía sintiendo un sinfín de veces desde hace días, y era un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—No quiero hacerles daño, Desarm, y aunque quisiera es probable que no pudiese, ¿verdad? ¿Quién eres tú realmente? ¿Por qué tienes esos ojos negros? ¿Y qué son ese arco y esa armadura que andan cargando por todos lados?

Volvió a llevarse el cigarro a los labios y entonces calló, esperando por su respuesta. Desarm desvió la mirada. Se relajó un poco. Recordaba haber escuchado hablar de Punisher en alguna ocasión, un tipo experto en espionaje y en manejo de armas. Con una pistola en la mano Punisher podía hacer maravillas, e incluso probablemente también sin una. Era también experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tenía la suficiente experiencia como para enfrentarse hasta al tipo más hábil.

Con todo, Tobitaka solo no podía ganarles a Osamu y a Aphrodi, y parecía estar consciente de ello. Básicamente, se había puesto a sí mismo en una situación de desventaja. Y probablemente había sido muy a propósito, puesto que lo que estaba dándoles a entender era que realmente no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

Volvió a levantar los ojos, mirando al otro. Tenía el cabello color ciruela, los ojos negros, la piel aceitunada. Estaba sentado tranquilamente en una silla giratoria, mirándole con expresión curiosa y con el cigarro pegándose y despegándose de sus labios constantemente.

Desarm miró un momento a Aphrodi, quien parecía estar profundamente dormido. Frunció el ceño con ligereza y regresó la vista al otro hombre.

—No puedo responder una sola de tus preguntas. Ni aunque quisiera.

Tobitaka le miraba con una mirada profunda y penetrante, una que probablemente erizaría la piel entera de mejores hombres que él. Cuando los ojos negros se desviaron un momento para ver la punta consumida de su cigarro, instándole a darle unos golpecitos al filtro con el pulgar para hacer a las cenizas caer al suelo, evidentemente no muy preocupado por conservar la pulcritud del apartamento, Desarm casi se sintió aliviado, confortado de que esos ojos dejaran de taladrarle con tanta insistencia por al menos unos instantes.

—Sé cosas sobre ti, Desarm. O al menos las sospecho. ¿El nombre Saginuma Osamu te dice algo?

Dichas esas palabras, Desarm le miró con total desconcierto, y la mano que tenía libre, no rodeando a Aphrodi, se encrespó fuertemente sobre el mueble. Si la tela no se rompió, era sólo porque era holgada y maleable, lo que hacía al mueble tan confortable. Y Desarm, si Aphrodi no hubiese estado aferrado a él en ese momento, quizá se habría puesto de pie de golpe y habría, quién sabe, intentado moler a Punisher a golpes, porque no entendía, no comprendía como _él_ podía conocer ese nombre desgraciado.

—Punisher —los ojos negros volvían a estar sobre él. Seiya volvía a expulsar aire gris y ponzoñoso de sus pulmones agraviados, y no había cambiado de expresión, como si no notara lo que había dicho, o el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido. Como si el mundo siguiera perfectamente igual, o no se estuviese hablando de temas peligrosos en esa habitación. Osamu hacía lo posible por relajarse, por no temblar. Pero escuchar su propio nombre expelido de esos labios filosos le había provocado un miedo que no sabía que albergaba.

No sabía cuánto miedo ya tenía de su propio nombre.

Cuánto miedo Desarm tenía de sí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —terminó por inquirir, bajando la mirada, no pudiendo más con esos ojos negros y lacerantes. Desarm podía considerarse a sí mismo un monstruo, pero la verdad era que, aunque él mismo no lo supiera, en el fondo seguía siendo el joven gentil, inteligente y pacífico que siempre había sido. Pero también había partes de él, en el mismo lugar en el que Saginuma Osamu estaba, que eran de Desarm. En el fondo era tanto Osamu como era Desarm, tanto un joven científico justiciero y soñador como un monstruo vicioso y sin control.

Lo que él temía, no sabía qué era. Si temía seguir siendo Osamu, cuando en realidad era Desarm, o si temía ser Desarm, cuando en realidad era Osamu.

Tobitaka le contemplaba, y le contemplaba, le estudiaba, le medía. Volvió a golpetear el filtro de su cigarro y luego volvió a mirar al monstruo.

—Hablemos de algo mucho más interesante, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? —preguntó. Osamu levantó los ojos. Frunció el ceño y entonces miró hacia afuera, por la ventana de la habitación que estaba semi abierta, intentando mantener el frío afuera mientras servía como ventilación para el humo de Tobitaka.

—Quiero ir a Madrid —dijo con simpleza, como si no pudiera pensar en ninguna cosa más. Ninguna cosa más que Saginuma Osamu quisiera, porque, ¿qué más iba a querer? Sí, claro, revertir las cosas, borrar todo lo que había pasado en el último año de su vida, pero eso no se podía. Así que lo más simple era sencillamente eso: irse a Madrid.

—¿Madrid? ¿Y qué hay en Madrid?

—Me temo que eso no es de tu incumbencia —dijo suavemente, gentilmente. Osamu era así, tan tranquilo y tan apaciguado aún frente a alguien que le hacía sentirse amenazado. Devolvió la mirada a él—. ¿Y tú?

—Quiero información —soltó finalmente el otro, con facilidad. Osamu le miró en silencio—. Dices que no puedes responderme las preguntas que te he hecho ni aunque quisieras. Y entonces, ¿qué clase de preguntas puedes responderme? ¿Puedes decirme sobre lo que sucedió en Smolensk? ¿Puedes decirme quién es Saginuma Osamu?

Osamu le observó un momento.

¿Acaso Tobitaka no lo sabía?

—Saginuma Osamu está muerto —aventuró, esperando su reacción. Pero no hubo ninguna. Tobitaka no cambiaba su expresión sin importar lo que se dijera. Lucía tan relajado como al principio.

—¿Lo mataste tú? —inquirió, antes de volver a llevarse el filtro del cigarro a la boca. Osamu desvió solo un momento los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Silencio.

—Él estaba en el laboratorio donde me encerraron. Ahí lo mataron…

— _¿Lo mataron?_ Creí que dijiste que lo habías asesinado tú.

Osamu suspiró.

—Tal vez fui yo. No lo sé. Pero fue culpa de ellos. Ellos lo mataron.

Miró nuevamente hacia afuera. Su rostro, a diferencia del de Tobitaka, no podía esconder las cosas bien. La pena y aflicción en su expresión eran ostentosas, evidentes, ni se esforzaban por disimularse.

—¿Te llevaron a ese laboratorio en contra de tu voluntad? ¿Al que estaba oculto en Losiny Ostrov?

Osamu volvió a mirarle, evidentemente sorprendido ante la cantidad de cosas que Tobitaka sabía. Supuso que no por nada tenía la fama que tenía.

—Sí, a ese —susurró, frunciendo más el ceño como si ya no supiese ni él mismo si estaba diciendo la verdad—. Eso creo —completó. Tobitaka hizo una suave mueca con los labios.

—Realmente no sabes mucho, ¿no es así?

Desarm negó con la cabeza.

—Por eso te he dicho que no puedo responder tus preguntas, ni aunque quisiera.

Tobitaka asintió como con comprensión.

—¿Y Smolensk?

Desarm desvió el rostro.

—No recuerdo mucho.

—Tú y Aphrodi fueron a enfrentarse al tipo ese, ¿no es así? Eso quiere decir que ninguno de ustedes dos son personas normales. Porque dos personas normales habrían huido igual que todos los demás. Y no solo eso, de todos los que se intentaron quedar cerca al tipo cuando estaba atacando, ustedes dos son los únicos que siguen vivos. ¿Qué pasó ahí?

Desarm lanzó una mirada inconscientemente al joven dios junto a él. Luego volvió a levantar la mirada. La severidad en los ojos de Tobitaka se había desvanecido un poco, haciendo más fácil mirarle y hablarle.

—Me encontré a Aphrodi cuando estaba huyendo de Moscú, en medio del bosque, con esa armadura y esas armas, inconsciente y herido. No creí que sobreviviría porque tenía heridas graves, pero cuidé de él y terminó recuperándose.

Los ojos negros de Tobitaka se dirigieron rápidamente al rubio. Era claro lo que su mente estaba pensando: que aquello que Desarm le relataba tenía muy poco tiempo de haber pasado, y si Aphrodi había estado así de lastimado debería haber al menos un vestigio de ello en su cuerpo. Alguna cicatriz. Algún dolor. Alguna debilidad. Pero no era así, al menos hasta lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

—¿Y entonces?

—Entonces fuimos a Smolensk. No teníamos mucho de haber llegado cuando ocurrió aquel ataque. Aphrodi tomó su arco y flechas y se fue en la dirección del ataque como si fuese lo normal… yo tuve que seguirlo, porque me preocupaba por él. Nos encontramos a un tipo y… y entonces no estoy seguro de lo que pasó. Yo luché con él, pero quedé inconsciente. Cuando volví a despertar, el tipo se había ido. Entonces llegó el ejército y tuvimos que huir de ahí, porque estaban apuntándonos a nosotros.

Tobitaka suspiró, no precisamente con exasperación, sino con resignación, como notando lo complicado que era todo, y sobre todo el hecho de que incluso Osamu no iba a ser capaz de darle mucha información.

—Las personas con las que trabajo quizá podrían ayudarte, Desarm, ¿por qué quieres ir a Madrid?

—Te he dicho que… —volvió a empezar, dispuesto a repetirle que _no era de su incumbencia,_ pero se detuvo. Tras un momento, corrigió—. Tengo familia ahí. Quiero reunirme con ellos —volvió a hacer una breve pausa, antes de agregar—. ¿Con quién trabajas?

Tobitaka separó los labios para responder, pero entonces se detuvo, cuando de pronto Aphrodi empezó a despertarse. Desarm le soltó instintivamente y ambos le observaron estirarse y bostezar. Luego agitó la cabeza como si así se espantara el sueño y entonces les miró. Lucía radiante. No lucía como lucen las personas después de dormirse de borrachos y despertarse rato después.

Era como un maldito ente perfecto.

—¿Dónde estamos? —inquirió, mirando la habitación.

—Es el apartamento de Tobitaka. Estabas muy cansado así que venimos aquí.

Aphrodi sonrió. Miró a Osamu juguetonamente.

—Ya sé que estaba borracho, no me lo tienes que pintar bonito —amplió su sonrisa—. ¿Hice algo de lo que debiera avergonzarme?

—Nada, nada, sólo gritarle a medio bar que deseabas que Asgard estuviese con ellos —respondió el Punisher mirando al joven dios, él también sintiéndose un poco intrigado ante la ridícula perfección de ese ser. El rubio le miró, las cejas levantadas y ya sin la sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿qué diablos es Asgard?

Aphrodi desvió la mirada. Se encogió de hombros.

—Qué será…

—¿Tiene algo que ver con ese arco y esas flechas que traes?

La mirada de Aphrodi se disparó hacia Tobitaka. Y entonces se dirigió a Desarm. El pelinegro le miraba también, pero no le dijo nada.

—Puede ser…

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Aphrodi se encogió de hombros. Se recostó sobre el mueble y miró hacia el techo.

—Tengo hambre.

—Ahora ordeno algo para comer. Pero a cambio de la comida quiero información.

Aphrodi movió apenas el rostro para mirarle. Parpadeó un par de veces. Escuchó a Desarm suspirar.

—No me has dicho con quién trabajas, Punisher.

— _¿Punisher?_ —cuestionó el rubio, pero de momento ninguno de los otros dos le respondió. Tobitaka asintió con una media sonrisa.

—Solamente con las personas más poderosas e influyentes de este planeta, Desarm, ¿puedes hacerte una idea? Este es mi trato. Si aceptan reunirse con ellos, yo les proveeré identificaciones y boletos de avión para que viajen a Madrid cuando deseen hacerlo, ¿qué opinas?

Desarm y Aphrodi se miraron. El rubio evidentemente aún no entendía nada, pero notó en el rostro de Desarm que éste pensaba que, vista la cantidad de opciones que tenían, lo que Tobitaka les estaba ofreciendo era invaluable.

—Está bien —dijo el de cabello negro, con la voz un poco oprimida, como si no quisiera aceptar realmente—. Aceptamos.

* * *

 **IX**

El sonido de cuatro pares de pasos, dos mucho más ruidosos que los otros, ingresó al interior de un pasillo largo que llevaba a una única habitación al fondo. Las paredes eran de metal gris y liso y la puerta de madera blanca. El primero de los cuatro, que iba al frente, estaba grotescamente armado, con una metralleta innecesariamente grande sostenida entre las manos y varias navajas y pistolas extra escondidas en el interior de su uniforme grueso y pesado. Detrás de él, en contraste, iban dos chicos completamente desarmados y vestidos con ropa blanca de algodón, perfectamente indefensos. Y por último venía otro soldado igual de armado y uniformado que el primero, con unos lentes oscuros sobre los ojos que le hacían verse lejano e impersonal. El primer soldado se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta blanca cuando llegaron. Una camarita por encima de ella lo enfocó, y entonces la puerta se abrió por cuenta propia. El hombre ingresó, seguido de los otros tres, en el mismo orden.

Adentro la luz era opaca y moribunda. Era un laboratorio infestado de máquinas, substancias, pantallas, jaulas con animales pequeños y numerosas placas que iban marcando el código de cada experimento que se realizaba ahí. Las cuatro personas, en el mismo orden en que llegaron, se detuvieron en medio del laboratorio, donde había un tubo gigantesco lleno de agua con tres chimpancés flotando dentro de los que se desprendían diversos cables. Frente al tubo, había una mujer sentada, a lado de la cual dos hombres y una chica trabajaban laboriosamente haciendo anotaciones y calculando diversas fórmulas. Al verles, uno de los hombres se dirigió a la mujer sentada.

—Presidente Kira —llamó. Ella le miró con su ojo derecho, su único ojo funcional. La mitad derecha de su rostro estaba intacta, como debía lucir de forma natural, con la piel estirada y el cabello negro cayendo sobre su hombro. Pero la mitad izquierda, por otro lado, prácticamente no existía. Una desfiguración monstruosa se comía desde su frente hasta su barbilla, con la mitad de sus labios y de su nariz no siendo más que cicatrices abultadas que simulaban ser lo que habían sido. Donde debía haber estado su ojo izquierdo había un hundimiento profundo y oscuro, vacío ya de hueso y piel como si le hubiesen arrancado la mitad de la cara de un mordisco, y su oreja izquierda tampoco estaba por ningún lado. La destrucción, tapizada con piel arrugada y roja, descendía hasta su torso y había perdido por completo el brazo izquierdo, con hombro y todo, y de la pierna de ese lado sólo permanecía la mitad, desde la rodilla hacia arriba, la parte inferior siendo ocupada por una prótesis. La mujer estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas grande con un panel bullicioso que le permitía controlar todos los movimientos del aparato y ser lo suficientemente independiente. Ella se giró en dirección a los recién llegados y levantó la mano que aún le quedaba para hacer una seña hacia un lado, indicándole al soldado que se retirara. Éste obedeció y entonces ella quedó frente a los dos chicos. Ambos la miraron sin especial afectación. Sus rostros eran idénticos. Gemelos idénticos, identificables únicamente porque el color de cabello de uno era más oscuro que el del otro.

—Shirou, Atsuya, qué gusto me da verlos después de tanto tiempo —dijo ella con una sonrisa horrenda. Cada vez que sus labios se movían, jalaban la piel podrida y cicatrizada de manera asquerosa. Pero los dos gemelos permanecían inmutables—. Me han dicho que ya están listos para realizar su primera misión, y les tengo una de las misiones más importantes que alguna vez se han gestado dentro de nuestra organización. Vengan aquí, les mostraré.

Moviéndose en su silla de ruedas electrónica, la mujer les guio hacia una pantalla gigante que había al fondo del laboratorio. Ella tecleó unas cuantas cosas en los botones que había bajo la pantalla y entonces apareció una imagen. Era la grabación de un experimento de Épsilon. En él, un hombre altísimo y de músculos pesados, de largo cabello negro y piel blanca como la luna estaba en medio de una sala de cristal, sostenido de brazos y piernas por unas agarraderas gruesas de metal que estaban adheridas a tubos que se incrustaban en el suelo. Unas descargas eléctricas parecieron pasar por los tubos de metal y el hombre empezó a gritar de dolor, aunque la grabación carecía de sonido así que no podían escucharlo, podían ver sólo como su cuerpo se llenaba de espasmos y su rostro de sufrimiento. La mujer, presidente ahora de Épsilon, miró a los gemelos.

—Este es el experimento AAASO-03, de nombre original Saginuma Osamu, actualmente con veintiséis años, proyecto exitoso en fase 1 y 2, pero aún no había superado la fase 3 cuando se escapó, de modo que es imperativo recuperarlo.

Los observó con una expresión enloquecida.

—Son libres de usar cualquier método que requieran para traerlo de vuelta, vivo o medio vivo, pero no muerto, ¿entendido? Confío en ustedes, chicos.

Los gemelos se miraron. Luego regresaron la vista a ella y el de cabello más oscuro asintió.

—Entendido, presidente.

Ella sonrió. Hizo una seña a los soldados e inmediatamente los dos chicos fueron sacados de ahí.

Minutos más tarde, Shirou y Atsuya abordaron un helicóptero que los llevaría hacia Smolensk, en donde debían iniciar su cacería.

* * *

 **X**

Tres días después de aquel encuentro con Tobitaka, Aphrodi se paseaba nervioso por el cuarto de hotel que el rastreador les había rentado para que se quedaran mientras esperaban a la infame reunión a la que habían accedido. Tobitaka, como broma personal, había pagado por un cuarto que tenía _una sola cama._ Osamu no había sido capaz de quejarse por miedo a herir los sentimientos del rubio, así que se había resignado a dormir junto a Terumi, temiendo siempre moverse demasiado y terminar empujándolo o cualquier cosa similar. Le parecía que su cuerpo era tan brusco y tosco y agresivo, y el de Aphrodi tan pequeño, frágil y ligero.

Aphrodi no había hecho muchas preguntas sobre el trato que Osamu había hecho con Tobitaka, como dando a entender que confiaba plenamente en él. Sin embargo, cuanto Tobitaka les había informado que entre las personas con las que se reunirían se encontraban Endou Mamoru y Hiroto Kira, dos de los seres humanos cuyas vidas Aphrodi había vigilado en silencio por mucho tiempo, al dios se le habían ido todos los colores a la cara, de pura emoción y nervios, casi como si fuese un niño pequeño a punto de conocer a sus héroes infantiles.

Y ahora que estaba hecho, ahora que era el día designado para su reunión con ellos, Aphrodi no sabía qué hacer con su energía y con sus manos alborotadas. Osamu le observaba pasearse por el cuarto mientras iba hablando de irrelevancias, como si uno debía saludar a Endou Mamoru de mano o eso sería demasiado irrespetuoso, o qué primeras palabras debería decirle a Hiroto Kira para que no pensara que era idiota.

—Aphrodi, ¿qué importa lo que ellos piensen?

Y Aphrodi le había mirado con los ojos abiertos grandes, como si Osamu hubiese dicho una terrible sandez.

—¡Pero qué dices! _¡Son ellos!_ ¡Todos los detalles son importantes!

Osamu le observaba evidentemente sin comprender. Y Aphrodi seguía caminando nervioso, hablando casi solo, pero pretendiendo que lo hacía con Osamu, dándose ideas a sí mismo y rebatiéndoselas él mismo también.

—¿Debería ponerme la armadura? No, no, pensarían que estoy loco, ¿verdad? Sí, ¿qué loco va a un restaurante con una armadura? —y el dios se había halado un poco el cuello de su vestido, como si se hubiese acalorado, tan nervioso y agitado estaba. Osamu suspiró.

—Mira, cuando te vean vas a sorprenderles tanto que no pensarán que nada de lo que tú hagas pueda estar mal.

Aphrodi se detuvo a medio paseo y le miró.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué sería eso?

El de cabello negro le observó con cuidado.

—Porque, Aphrodi… —dijo, como si estuviese seguro de que la cuestión era obvia y no quisiese verse en la embarazosa necesidad de explicarla—. Porque tú eres… —removió los labios, y desvió los ojos. Aphrodi le miraba atentamente, muy interesado en lo que iría a decir. Pero no dijo nada, porque tocaron a la puerta, sobresaltando incluso al dios que había escuchado a los pasos acercarse. Aphrodi se echó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con ansiedad, mirando ahora hacia la puerta.

Desarm se levantó cuando se dio cuenta de que Aphrodi estaba tan alterado que se había quedado completamente inmóvil a mitad de la habitación y sin parecer ir a poder moverse pronto. Abrió la puerta sin necesidad de preguntar quién era, lo sabía ya, porque el aroma a tabaco y a secretos de Tobitaka era imperdible.

El moreno estaba del otro lado, vestido como siempre, con su pantalón militar y una camiseta gris cómoda. Tobitaka hizo una seña con la cabeza.

—Ya están aquí. Están esperando en el restaurante.

Aphrodi soltó una exclamación, como un quejido, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, y los otros dos voltearon a verle.

—¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió el Castigador viendo al dios desde la puerta. Osamu se encogió de hombros.

—Está muy nervioso por conocerlos. Dice que son gente muy importante.

Tobitaka sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, ciertamente lo son.

La expresión que Osamu puso al oír esas palabras Punisher no la pudo descifrar. Aphrodi finalmente salió de la habitación, aferrándose al brazo frío de Desarm como si lo necesitara para mantenerse en pie. Cerraron la puerta y entonces los otros dos siguieron a Tobitaka por el pasillo, luego por el elevador, y finalmente salieron de éste en el piso base para dirigirse al restaurante del lujoso hotel. Osamu sintió a Aphrodi presionarle el brazo con más fuerza cuando atravesaron las dos puertas abiertas que daban al restaurante y sus ojos se posaron finalmente en una de las mesas ocupadas que estaban más al fondo. El joven científico miró en esa dirección y su expresión se endureció. Ahí estaban. Hiroto Kira, heredero de las empresas Kira, una de las compañías fabricantes de armas más grandes del mundo. Y Endou Mamoru, aquel hombre bestia al que Osamu alguna vez había considerado una amenaza lo suficientemente grande como para dedicar su carrera a la búsqueda de una manera de contrarrestarlo, si bien en esa búsqueda se había perdido a sí mismo y todo, todo había salido terriblemente mal. Había otras dos personas en la mesa a quienes Osamu no reconoció, pero sabía quiénes eran porque Tobitaka se los había informado. Black Widow y Gazelle, agentes de la agencia de seguridad mundial llamada CLIER.

Osamu se sentía un poco rígido y ofuscado. No esperaba que ver a esas personas fuese a causarle un furor tan grande en su interior. Tal era su desprecio por ellos, pero no le quedaba de otra que haber aceptado el trato que Tobitaka le proponía. Pero tener a Endou Mamoru ahí… era como la peor de sus pesadillas.

Aphrodi, aún entre su nerviosismo, le lanzó una mirada confusa a Osamu, preocupado, notando la tensión fuerte en su cuerpo.

Llegaron finalmente a la mesa, que era una muy al fondo y rodeada de unas cuantas plantas decorativas altas. Endou Mamoru llevaba puesta una chamarra con capucha, intentando ocultar su rostro, pues de todos él era el más conocido y la gente tendía a demostrar demasiado interés en él.

Hiroto sonrió cuando vio a Seiya llegar. Éste se semi volteó hacia los otros dos y les señaló con una mano.

—Éstos son Desarm, de Moscú, y Aphrodi de quién sabe dónde —explicó el espía. Aphrodi se había negado a responder preguntas sobre sí mismo, sobre su origen, sobre cualquier cosa, en general. Sobre por qué no tenía idea de lo que era una identificación y portaba esas extrañas armas y armadura consigo. Sobre lo que había pasado cuando Desarm le había encontrado, malherido –y el rubio le había lanzado una mirada un poco molesta a Desarm al escuchar eso en labios de Tobitaka, al parecer no muy contento de que el otro le hubiese contado cosas a Punisher–. Por lo tanto, Tobitaka y Osamu seguían ignorándolo todo sobre Aphrodi, como al principio. El espía esperaba que, ahora que estaba frente a estas personas que a Aphrodi parecían importarle tanto, las cosas cambiaran.

El rubio se había sonrojado un poco con la presentación, quizá avergonzado de lo extraña que había sonado y preocupado por la primera impresión que causaría. _Maldito Tobitaka._

—Hola, buenos días —dijo, intentando ocultar su vergüenza. Y el primero en responder, como se lo esperaban todos, fue Hiroto.

—¡Buenos días, Aphrodi-de-quién-sabe-dónde! Debes ser bueno para ocultar cosas sobre ti si es que ni Tobi pudo descubrir de dónde vienes —dijo, sonriente, y Aphrodi se movió un mechón de cabello por puro nervio—. Venga, siéntense —agregó el pelirrojo.

Tobitaka ocupó una silla y los otros dos ocuparon las dos últimas. Endou Mamoru estaba a la cabeza de la mesa rectangular, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos entrelazadas frente a él, casi inmóvil como si fuese un muerto. A su derecha estaba Touko, porque todo parecía indicar que al hombre centenario la agente le agradaba lo suficiente, y después estaba Hiroto, por último Gazelle. En el frente, a la izquierda de Captain Japan, se había sentado primero Tobitaka, después Desarm y por último Aphrodi. Así, por lo menos, Aphrodi estaba más alejado de todos y eso le gustaba a Desarm.

—Bueno, pues, ¿qué les parece si ordenamos el desayuno antes de empezar? —sugirió el pelirrojo y entonces se hundió en el menú. Con la mirada de piedra, Osamu levantó su propio menú y le empezó a mirar. Entonces el resto hizo lo mismo, con excepción de Endou que seguía inmóvil. Aphrodi le lanzaba miraditas al japonés por encima de su menú, sin poder concentrarse en él. Finalmente bajó el objeto un poco, mirando de lleno al Capitán.

—¿Le pasa algo a Captain? —inquirió. Osamu le miró un momento, y luego al hombre aludido. Y Endou seguía con la cabeza baja como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

—Es que hace mucho que no salía de Japón —susurró Touko como respuesta, como si intentara que el Capitán no la escuchara aunque era obvio que sí lo haría—. Y la comida y costumbres de Europa no le gustan nada.

Los ojos negros y envenenados de Osamu contemplaron al hombre, severos. Así era este hombre, tan inestable, tan impredecible, que hasta un simple cambio en la oferta gastronómica disponible podía ponerlo de tan pésimo humor. El científico decidió regresar a su menú, intentando pretender que no aborrecía por completo esta situación, y a esta gente.

Finalmente ordenaron, y mientras esperaban Hiroto sacó plática sobre la ciudad y sobre los lugares que habían visitado en esos días. Por suerte Aphrodi estaba muy entusiasmado de hablar sobre ese tema, porque de lo contrario, intentar entablar una conversación con Osamu habría sido imposible y el silencio en la mesa probablemente habría sido bastante incómodo.

—¿Fueron al centro comercial subterráneo? Como sea que se llame, no puedo pronunciarlo —inquirió el pelirrojo como el gran conocedor y que había viajado mucho. Y Aphrodi le respondía a todas sus preguntas emocionado.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí fuimos! ¡Fuimos ayer! ¿Verdad, Desarm? —decía, mirando al otro, que apenas asentía—. Fuimos a un cafecillo muy bueno, Punisher nos invitó a desayunar ahí. También nos compró ropa nueva porque la que teníamos… bueno… —al parecer no quiso admitir frente a su _'héroe'_ que había robado, así que empezó a hablar de otra cosa—. Fuimos también a la Isla de las Lágrimas, ¿lo has visto, Hiroto? ¿El monumento de ahí?

El pelirrojo asintió. Tenía una sonrisa levemente divertida, como si le hiciera gracia la actitud del rubio, y también la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a él.

—Aphrodi, ¿es Aphrodi tu nombre? ¿O tu apellido?

De pronto, Aphrodi no respondió. Desarm le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Hiroto levantó una ceja. Aphrodi se hizo un poco para atrás en su silla, porque de la emoción había estado inclinado hacia el frente.

—Pues, algo así —dijo tras un momento que pareció demasiado largo, aunque no lo fue, y continuó—. Es como me llama la gente.

Hiroto ladeó el rostro, extrañado. En ese momento les llegó la comida y el tema quedó relegado por un rato.

Durante la comida volvieron a hablar de banalidades. Hiroto intentaba hacer que Saginuma hablara, pero éste apenas respondía con monosílabos y frases cortantes. Tobitaka intentaba también hacer que hablara un poco más, porque por supuesto era su trabajo apoyar lo que Hiroto hiciera, pero tampoco tenía éxito. Aphrodi le lanzaba al pelinegro miradas significativas, pero no decía ni hacía nada al respecto. Endou, mientras tanto, había cruzado los antebrazos frente a él, sobre la mesa, y miraba ahora hacia un lado. No había dicho una sola palabra. Y tampoco había ordenado nada, más que un agua que Touko pidió para él.

Cuando acabaron de comer y les trajeron a todos agua en copas con pétalos de rosa y rodajas de limón, Hiroto dirigió sus ojos verdes finalmente al gigante que estaba sentado justo frente a él. Hubo un silencio breve, por un momento, mientras Hiroto se enjuagaba los dedos en el agua y Saginuma miraba simplemente hacia la mesa. Finalmente, el pelirrojo habló.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de hablar de lo que nos tiene reunidos aquí, ¿te parece, Desarm?

El ruso levantó los ojos. Su mirada permanecía severa, y asintió con suavidad.

—Primero que nada me gustaría saber por qué me desprecias tanto —preguntó con mucha casualidad y sin desaparecer su sonrisa. Pero la mesa se puso tensa y lo sintieron todos, menos quizá Mamoru a quien parecía importarle un cuerno lo que pasaba. Las pupilas color fuego de Osamu quemaron las retinas claras de su interlocutor.

—¿No está un hombre como tú acostumbrado a que la gente le desprecie? —dijo, como respuesta. Y Hiroto soltó una risita.

—Probablemente, sí, pero le he invertido mucho esfuerzo a concretar esta reunión y por lo tanto me gustaría que todos en esta mesa permanecieran con una mente abierta mientras hablamos, ¿crees que puedes hacer eso aunque me aborrezcas por Dios sabe qué?

Era tanta su altanería y arrogancia que a cada segundo Osamu sólo encontraba más razones para detestarlo. Sin embargo, terminó por suspirar. Necesitaba que Tobitaka cumpliera con su parte del trato, así que él también tenía que cumplir con la suya.

—Adelante. Habla de lo que has venido a hablar.

Como si hubiese estado preparado justo para escuchar esas palabras, Hiroto sacó inmediatamente del interior de su saco un sobre amarillo, y de él extrajo una serie de fotografías las cuales entonces puso frente a Osamu. Él las miró un momento, la de enfrente primero, antes de tomarlas entre sus manos y empezar a pasarlas. Aphrodi se había inclinado a su lado para mirar él también.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el más alto de todos, mirando.

—Sujeto Kira, Sujeto Tokio y Sujeto Smolensk, en ese orden. Me gustaría saber a quiénes de ellos habías visto antes.

Saginuma terminó bajando las fotografías.

—Hemos visto únicamente al tercero, al de Smolensk, pero eso seguramente tú ya lo sabías —respondió. Hiroto asintió, y Osamu notó que lucía levemente decepcionado.

—Ya veo —extendió una mano para recibir de vuelta las fotografías—. Aphrodi, Tobi me contó que tienes un arco y flechas bastante curiosos y que cuando Sujeto Smolensk atacó, tú te fuiste a enfrentarlo con estas armas sin siquiera pensarlo, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué hiciste eso?

El pelirrojo miró al rubio. Había casi una seguridad en su mirada de que Aphrodi le respondería sin dudarlo, y eso molestó a Desarm.

—Bueno, ¿no es lo normal? La gente estaba huyendo muy asustada, tenía que hacer algo.

—Aphrodi, no, lo normal habría sido que ustedes también corrieran por sus vidas. Eso es lo que la gente normal hace. La gente no normal es la que corre hacia el peligro —expuso con una media sonrisa. Aphrodi le miró un momento, un poco ofuscado por no saber qué decir. Se echó un mechón rubio hacia atrás, en su gesto de inseguridad.

—Bueno, eso ustedes ya lo saben, que Desarm y yo no somos personas normales —dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado, sobre la mesa. Hiroto asintió, interesado.

—¿Puedes elaborar eso?

El rubio levantó los ojos.

—Yo no sé mucho sobre Desarm —dijo—, y Desarm tampoco sabe mucho sobre mí. Y, sin embargo, confiamos el uno en el otro. No tenemos problema con ello. ¿No crees que tú también podrías intentar eso?

Desarm casi sonrió con orgullo tras escuchar esas palabras, porque eran muy sensatas, y porque eran muy ciertas. Y, en verdad, recién se daba cuenta él de que, realmente, confiaba plenamente en un completo extraño del que no sabía mucho más que su nombre.

 _Afuro Terumi._

—Bueno, Aphrodi, no sé si una confianza como esa funciona para todo el mundo. Es evidente que tú y Desarm son especiales —respondió el dueño del Grandman, y entonces volvió a mirar al ruso. Era obvio que veía que a Aphrodi se le habían acabado las respuestas, y que, de cualquier forma, el que quizá podría darle las respuestas más importantes sin duda era Desarm. Pero Desarm era firme como una montaña y no cedía ni un milímetro como tal. Hiroto no sabía de qué manera taladrar en esta roca de hombre para sacarle la información que buscaba.

—¿Por qué _Desarm_? —se escuchó de pronto la voz arrastrada y empolvada de Endou Mamoru, y todos voltearon a verle. El hombre por fin había levantado la mirada y observaba firmemente al monstruo de cabello negro—. En todos mis años nunca escuché un nombre como tal, y tampoco suena a un nombre ruso. Ese nombre lo inventaste tú, ¿verdad? O te lo inventó alguien más… —sonrió de una manera que lucía tenebrosa—. Yo sé sobre nombres inventados. Pueden ser una carga muy pesada, cuando no sabes si eres Endou Mamoru o si eres Captain Japan, y al final tampoco sabes si hay alguna diferencia entre los dos.

Desarm abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa al escuchar eso. Era como si acabasen de abrirle el cráneo y escarbarle entre sus pensamientos e ideas más profundos. Frunció el ceño.

¿Él iba a terminar convirtiéndose en una bestia tan silenciosa y sombría como lo era Endou Mamoru?

—Desarm es el mejor nombre para mí —porque Desarm declaraba abiertamente su naturaleza monstruosa y poco humana.

—Entonces lo inventaste tú —afirmó el hombre japonés, con esa sonrisilla sin alegría en sus labios—. ¿Y en quién vas a convertirte cuando se te olvide tu verdadero nombre? _¿Quién es Desarm?_

A Osamu le temblaron las pupilas. No sabía cómo responder a algo así.

—Deberías —prosiguió el _'héroe'_ —, tener algo como esto —y entonces, del interior de su chamarra sacó una cadena, de la cual colgaba un relicario viejo. Desarm lo miró. Tras un momento de dejarlo colgar, Endou tomó el relicario entre sus dedos y lo abrió. Una sonrisa como nostálgica se formó en sus labios—. Esta es la última persona que sabía quién era Endou Mamoru, y mientras yo pueda recordarla, voy a recordar también lo que ella sabía —dijo y volteó el relicario. Los ojos oscuros de Saginuma bajaron para mirar la fotografía. Era de una mujer muy bella, con el cabello castaño rojizo, ondulado, cayendo por su rostro y sobre sus hombros. Los ojos achocolatados, la piel limpia y lisa.

Endou Natsumi, la primera y única esposa de Captain Japan.

Endou cerró el relicario rápidamente, como si temiera que su poder escapara de él, y lo volvió a guardar. Saginuma suspiró, y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren? —finalmente preguntó. Hiroto asintió, complacido del aparente efecto que las palabras de su héroe habían tenido sobre el gigante.

—Al parecer, Desarm, ustedes y nosotros tenemos un enemigo en común, que es Sujeto Smolensk, y por supuesto, el resto de los tipos como él que han aparecido y que están causando problemas y destrucción por todo el mundo. Creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que esto es algo que no se puede permitir, y al final del día es labor nuestra como _personas especiales_ encargarnos de estos problemas de los que nadie más se puede encargar —relató, y Osamu le miró con seriedad, adivinando cuáles serían sus próximas palabras—. Queremos que ustedes formen una alianza con nosotros y que nos ayuden a encargarnos de estas amenazas.

Los labios de Osamu se movieron con incomodidad, sus enormes brazos estaban cruzados frente a su pecho. El ruso les miró, a Hiroto y a Endou Mamoru, dos de las personas más despreciables de este mundo, ¿y él se aliaría con ellos?

Por supuesto que no. Además, Osamu no era ningún justiciero. Y Desarm mucho menos. Osamu era un pacifista, no gustaba de los conflictos. Y Desarm era una bestia incontrolable que podría causar más daño que bien si es que se intentaba hacer uso de ella para lo que sea.

No, no, esto estaba fuera de cuestión. Además, ¿por qué Osamu pondría a Aphrodi en peligro de manera voluntaria?

No, simple y sencillo.

—Lo lamento, pero eso no será posible —dijo, y sin poder soportar estar más tiempo ahí, se puso de pie y abandonó la mesa, dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde. Aphrodi tardó apenas medio segundo en seguirle. Hiroto le lanzó una mirada a Tobitaka y éste se la regresó. El Punisher se levantó para ir tras ellos e intentar convencerlos.

Tan sólo Endou Mamoru sabía que Tobitaka de ninguna forma posible tendría éxito.

Al día siguiente, Osamu y Terumi tomaron un vuelo hacia Madrid.

Atsuya Fubuki maldijo abiertamente en el aeropuerto, dándose cuenta de que los habían perdido por apenas horas.

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo estuvo algo más enfocado en Osamu y Aphrodi, pero ya irán apareciendo más el resto de los personajes. ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Fubuki y Atsuya? Son dos personajes muy importantes :) (sino miren la imagen de portada del fic).**_

 _ **Espero que todo el asunto de Smolensk no les haya revuelto, ya que como podrán ver las escenas no están precisamente en orden cronológico.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente :)**_


	3. Capítulo III

**NIGHTMARES OF GOD**

* * *

 **XI**

Una de las cosas que Atsuya más disfrutaba hacer era contemplar a su hermano. Shirou era sencillo, pero bello como una joya, la piel tan clara y pálida, el cabello color azúcar y los ojos lejanos y perdidos. Su nariz era respingada y ninguna de sus facciones era demasiado marcada, demasiado dura, tenía un rostro ligero de piel lisa y huesos suaves, labios con carne y pestañas de agua. Sus manos eran pequeñas, un poquito más que las de Atsuya, que a pesar de ser el hermano menor por algún motivo había crecido un poco más. Las diferencias entre ambos eran mínimas, imperceptibles al ojo desnudo, sólo notorias cuando se comparaban muy de cerca. Así sabía Atsuya que sus pestañas no eran tan largas como las de Shirou, aunque se acercaban, y que sus pómulos estaban un poquillo más levantados, y sus hombros eran más firmes y sus párpados más elevados. Sus manos eran más largas, igual que sus piernas, y su espalda más ancha. Eran diferencias pequeñas, sí, pero notorias para el que conocía el cuerpo y complexión de ambos como un experto, como era su caso, porque tanto había observado a su hermano por tantos años de vida.

En ese momento, Shirou tenía puesta una chamarra de color azul con amarillo, bastante fea a su gusto. Él llevaba una naranja. Estaban varados en el aeropuerto y Atsuya aún no determinaba qué hacer. Podría ubicar la sala de abordaje que su presa había usado por medio del aroma, porque le habían dado algo que olía a él antes de salir de los laboratorios para que le ayudara. Pero para eso necesitaba acceder a las salas de abordaje, lo que significaba que necesitaba un boleto. Tenían, claro, una tarjeta de crédito infinito que podían usar para lo que se les diera la gana –estrictamente relacionado a su misión, en teoría–, pero comprar un boleto cualquiera y luego volver a salir para comprar otro luciría sospechoso. Y los aeropuertos en ese momento, con todos los ataques que se estaban desatando por el mundo, estaban sumergidos en paranoia y habían reforzado escandalosamente toda su seguridad. Atsuya no podía arriesgarse a que le detuvieran para cuestionarle, así que requería de otra forma de averiguar hacia donde AAASO-03 había volado.

Contempló a su hermano, sentadito tranquilamente en las sillas del segundo piso del aeropuerto, observando cansinamente las pantallas altas que iban transmitiendo quién sabe qué. Atsuya sostenía en manos un par de botellas de agua. Las miró un momento y luego miró por ahí. Estaba a un lado de una tienda de suvenires. Decidió entrar, poniéndose las botellas bajo un brazo, y fue revisando todo lo que había. Alzó las cejas cuando encontró unas bufandas blancas y suaves que le gustaron. El color blanco, que era como la piel, el cabello y las cejas de su hermano, era su favorito. Sonrió, apreciando la textura de las bufandas.

Regresó a lado de Shirou con una bolsa de la tienda de suvenires. Se sentó a su lado, le dio una botella de agua, y al librarse de ella sacó una de las bufandas blancas de su bolsa y se la puso a Shirou alrededor del cuello. Éste le sonrió, mirándole atentamente a los ojos y tocando la tela que se envolvía ahora sobre su cuello.

—¿Podemos permitirnos comprar este tipo de cosas? —inquirió. Shirou era el mayor, sí, por un poco de tiempo, pero en la práctica, dependía de Atsuya como un niño pequeño que precisa que todo se decida por él. Si iban a cazar a alguien, o si iban a comprar bufandas, todo tenía que ser decisión de Atsuya. Podría parecer algo molesto, pero Atsuya lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba sentirse útil e indispensable, y Shirou era experto en hacerle sentir así, actuando como un borreguito que carecía y además no deseaba tener una voluntad propia. El gemelo menor asintió.

—Podemos permitirnos todo tipo de cosas ahora que somos libres —dijo, creyéndose a medias lo que decía. Shirou y él habían sido dejados salir de las instalaciones de Épsilon en las que habían pasado toda su vida tan sólo en un par de ocasiones, para ejercicios de entrenamiento. Pero jamás les habían confiado una misión. Jamás les habían dejado salir con esta libertad, y Atsuya había escuchado que cuando uno podía salir y andar a sus anchas de esa manera era porque había sido oficialmente liberado. Significaba que Épsilon confiaba en ellos y por lo tanto podían hacer lo que fuese ahí afuera. Lo único que importaba era que cumpliesen con su misión.

Shirou sonrió alegremente, y las palabrerías de los altavoces del aeropuerto fueron carcomiendo los tímpanos y los nervios de los dos. Estaban ya hartos de estar en ese lugar y Atsuya seguía sin saber qué hacer. Miró el hermano menor a los alrededores, pensando, pensando…

—Necesitaremos ayuda. Seguro que no ha usado una identificación válida porque si su nombre fuera captado él sabe que sería recapturado de inmediato. Debe haberse conseguido una identificación falsa. Necesitamos averiguar qué nombre está usando ahora.

Sacó su teléfono portable, que le habían dado también por la Asociación. Shirou le observaba, pero la verdad es que no se interesaba mucho. Él tan sólo hacía lo que Atsuya ordenaba, y no se preocupaba por los pormenores de todas las decisiones que tomaba. Así que se volteó para beber de su agua mientras Atsuya hablaba en voz baja por el auricular, habiendo conectado, y explicando entonces la situación. Por medio de sus contactos y redes, Épsilon podría averiguar qué clase de identificaciones falsas habrían sido emitidas recientemente en esa ciudad y entonces podrían cotejar esa nueva información con la lista de pasajeros de todos los vuelos del aeropuerto de ese día. Sería un proceso relativamente tardado así que, haciendo muecas con los labios, Atsuya finalmente decidió que lo mejor era buscarse un lugar para pasar la noche. Y comida. Era agradable comer aquí afuera y no tener que depender de los menús que Épsilon escogiera para ellos, que eran casi siempre insípidos y aburridos.

Se fueron esa noche a un hostal cualquiera de la ciudad, que contaba con habitaciones privadas. Mientras pagaba, la recepcionista le preguntó a Atsuya si quería una cama doble o dos camas separadas. Atsuya se sonrojó. Entonces, en voz baja, como presionado, se apresuró a decir que quería una doble, esperando que Shirou no le escuchara. Pero Shirou estaba lo bastante distraído mirando la selección de libros que había en la pequeña biblioteca comunitaria del hostal, y no parecía estar prestando atención.

Así que, cuando llegaron a la habitación y tiraron sus mochilas, Atsuya fue y se arrojó despreocupadamente sobre la cama.

—No había camas separadas —dijo, mentiroso. Shirou sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No las ha habido mucho en los lugares en los que nos hemos quedado últimamente, ¿verdad? Creo que es lo normal.

Atsuya asintió, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y mirando a su gemelo.

—¿Vamos a dormir?

Shirou asintió. El cuarto tenía la calefacción encendida así que hacía un calor agradable. Tenían baño propio e incluso una televisión. Después de cambiarse a la muda de ropa más cómoda que había traído consigo, Shirou se metió a la cama. Atsuya lo había contemplado todo el tiempo. Sólo después de eso se levantó él también para cambiarse y entonces fue y se metió también a la cama, de lado, mirando a Shirou. El de cabello de luna miró al techo un momento antes de voltear el rostro hacia su hermano. Le observó, y entonces giró el cuerpo para quedar también de lado, frente a Atsuya.

—Si te sientes frío, te puedo abrazar —musitó Atsuya, como si hiciera una oferta en favor del mayor, y no ofreciera simplemente una excusa para hacer algo que quería hacer de todas formas. No había frío porque la calefacción estaba agradable y las sábanas eran gruesas. Pero Shirou _siempre_ tenía la piel a una temperatura antinaturalmente baja.

—Me siento bastante frío —dijo el mayor. Y sin esperar que se dijera más, Atsuya se movió rápidamente para abrazar a su hermano y pegarlo cuidadosamente a su pecho. El cabello de Shirou quedó bajo su barbilla, y Atsuya le depositó sobre la cabeza un beso suave.

—Es mejor dormir así —dijo, como si este estilo de irse a la cama fuese en realidad una estratagema diseñada simplemente para hacer calor. Abrazó dulcemente a Shirou y así, exhaustos después de largos trayectos, se quedaron dormidos.

Atsuya recibió la información que había solicitado a media mañana siguiente.

 _"David Quagmire y Byron Love",_ le recitaron los nombres obtenidos. _"Parece ser que AAASO-03 está viajando con alguien más, porque estos dos pasaportes fueron emitidos juntos y se adquirieron boletos para ambos al mismo destino, la misma hora, el mismo avión"._

Era más que evidente. Atsuya recibió fotos de dichos pasaportes, mirando al proyecto AAASO-03 –SO3 en corto–, a quien ya conocía, y al otro que iba con él, un muchacho rubio de facciones delicadas, tintineantes como estrellas, que nadie tenía idea de dónde había salido.

 _"Según se ha averiguado, SO3 tiene familia en Madrid, debe estar intentando reunirse con ellos. Cuando lo localicen, eliminen a los familiares si es que representan un problema, y al tipo rubio, de ser posible, tráiganlo con vida a la base. Si no es posible, dispongan también de él"._

—Entendido —dijo Atsuya y terminó la llamada.

Ya con esta información ambos regresaron al aeropuerto y Atsuya adquirió sin dificultades boletos para Madrid. Les consiguió algo grasoso y engordador para desayunar, y se subieron rato después al avión, con hamburguesas, papas fritas y malteadas de chocolate en los estómagos. Esta vida de 'liberado' a Atsuya le gustaba. Sobre todo porque podía pasar con Shirou todo el tiempo que quería, mientras que en Épsilon solían separarlos para entrenar individualmente las habilidades especiales de cada uno.

Shirou se sentó junto a la ventana y Atsuya a su lado. Habían elegido los asientos que estaban junto a las salidas de emergencia, de modo que eran solo dos asientos y no había nadie más junto a ellos. Atsuya se frustró cuando descubrió que esos, por ser los asientos de emergencia, eran menos flexibles que el resto y por tanto no podía levantar el apoyabrazos de en medio. Chasqueó la lengua y casi miró con desprecio a la azafata cuando fue explicando las medidas de seguridad. Esta, al menos, pareció no notarlo. Shirou miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, y cuando ascendieron algo de paz se apoderó de los dos gemelos. La visión de las nubes blancas y esponjosas por fuera tenía una cualidad relajante. Atsuya miró a su gemelo.

—Tu cabello es como las nubes —le susurró, y Shirou se volteó para sonreírle ante el cumplido. Atsuya sonrió de vuelta, con una dulzura que su gemelo era el único que podía despertar en él, y levantó una mano para ir acariciando la cabellera suave como aire de su hermano. Shirou entrecerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, como siempre que Atsuya le dedicaba cariños, y la luz empalidecida de afuera se escurría sobre su piel, abrillantándola y calentándola.

Atsuya pidió unas cervezas cuando pasaron los carritos con comida. No había probado alcohol en su vida, y ésta le pareció tan buena oportunidad para hacerlo por primera vez como cualquier otra. Le dio a Shirou su cerveza y él empezó a beber de la suya. Shirou tan solo la asió, la olfateó un poco y luego se tomó un sorbo breve. Hizo una mueca con toda la cara.

—¿No te gustó? —dijo el menor divertido. Shirou negó con el rostro, mirándolo, sin quitar la mueca de asco, y se la devolvió—. Bien, más para mí —anunció y se terminó bebiendo las dos cervezas.

Había ciertas cosas que Atsuya no solía atreverse a hacer, como si conociera bien los límites que no está permitido atravesar entre dos personas que llevan en las venas la misma sangre. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, quizá a causa del alcohol o a causa de la altura que hacía parecer que estaban tan lejos de todo, _o a causa de ambas cosas y quizá hasta de algo más,_ Atsuya extendió una mano y tomó una de las de Shirou en ella. Su gemelo le observó. Atsuya sonrió y se llevó la mano a los labios. Empezó a besarle, erizándole al mayor toda la piel. Besos suaves, sobre sus dedos, sus nudillos, sobre el dorso blanco. Los dedos de Shirou se movían apenas, excitados por las atenciones de su hermano.

—Atsu… —susurró tembloroso, como si pidiera auxilio. Atsuya se sintió halado repentinamente hacia la realidad. Le soltó rápidamente la mano y la dejó regresar al lugar del que provenía. Después procedió a pasar el resto del viaje mirando hacia el frente, sin dirigirle palabra al mayor. Shirou le había contemplado un rato, luciendo analítico, antes de regresar la mirada hacia afuera y dejarla ahí.

Hicieron una escala breve en Viena. Mientras esperaban su conexión, se fueron a almorzar por ahí y Atsuya, que parecía empezar a agarrarle el gusto, se pidió otro par de cervezas para acompañar su comida. Aprovechó que se habían sentado en una mesita al fondo del establecimiento donde estaban más o menos escondidos para pasarle la mano a Shirou un poco sobre la rodilla y el muslo. Shirou fingió no darse cuenta y no dijo nada.

Agarraron su siguiente vuelo un par de horas más tarde. Y después, finalmente, tras seis horas viajando, arribaron a la calurosa capital española, que a pesar del otoño que ya había estirado sus patas como raíces por encima de toda Europa, seguía siendo comparablemente mucho más cálida que Moscú o que Minsk.

Ahora que estaban aquí, Atsuya se contentó con ir olfateando los alrededores. SO3 había venido con la misma aerolínea que ellos, de modo que debía haber descendido en la misma puerta. Su aroma, aunque estaría diluido y mezclado en el bullicio de aromas que correspondían a un aeropuerto, en algún momento debía poder ser detectable para su nariz desarrollada. Así que fue olfateando, concentrado, mientras que Shirou miraba atento hacia los alrededores. Finalmente, el gemelo menor sonrió con victoria.

—Por aquí —dijo, y se hundieron en las profundidades revueltas del Aeropuerto de Barajas.

* * *

 **XII**

Después del fiasco de Desarm y Aphrodi, Punisher regresó a su tarea previa de rastrear a los Sujetos Tokio y Smolensk para que el resto del equipo pudiese irse tras ellos. Tobitaka tenía equipos desplegados en todos los países –desde los reconocidos hasta los de situación política dudosa–, los cuales estaban compuestos por profesionales competentes de diferentes disciplinas y eran liderados por distintos capitanes de su confianza. Había, empero, únicamente uno de entre todos ellos al que Tobitaka le tenía puesta una confianza del cien por ciento. Era el tipo de persona que, si a Tobitaka fuese a pasarle algo, pensaba que podría reemplazarlo como líder de toda esta red mundial de espionaje e investigación.

Era el único lo bastante inteligente.

Minaho Kazuto, que por esos días se hacía llamar Keenan Sharpe para despistar aún más a los que intentaran encontrarlo, era un joven inglés pelirrojo y brillante. Un zorro astuto, perspicaz y sabelotodo. Ágil con las palabras y más aún con los pensamientos, sabía leerse a la gente como a libros abiertos y trazar planes que predecían los movimientos de sus adversarios por al menos diez pasos. Seiya tenía en él esa confianza cómoda que uno puede poner tan sólo en alguien a quien sabe capaz, alguien que hace las cosas tan bien como las hace uno mismo o incluso mejor.

Kazuto le envió un mensaje esa tarde mientras él salía de Minsk para dirigirse más al oeste. En China, uno de sus equipos, que había estado a cargo de localizar a Sujeto Tokio, había cometido el error de perderle la pista y ahora no tenían idea de en dónde se encontraba. Lo mismo podía estar en Corea que en Rusia. En cuanto a Sujeto Smolensk, cuando Tobitaka se había dirigido hacia Minsk, había dejado a un equipo detrás para que siguiera la pista del otro tipo, y según éstos el individuo parecía estarse dirigiendo hacia occidente. Por tanto, Tobitaka pretendía tomar un vuelo en esa dirección.

Pero Kazuto le mandó un mensaje esa tarde que le cambió todo plan que pudiera haber tenido. Era un video muy simple, grabado con una cámara de teléfono, movido y mal enfocado. En él se mostraba a un muchachillo, italiano al parecer, pues estaba vociferando en ese idioma, en medio de un bar. Había un par de personas detrás de él, y otras tres enfrente, hombres todos. El chico, de máximo unos veinte años, parecía iracundo y movía las manos acordemente, expeliendo su italiano veloz y acentuado, claro y rebuscado. Los tipos de enfrente le respondían de a turnos y los de atrás se carcajeaban. Tobitaka no alcanzaba a entender todo lo que decían, pero se daba una idea. El chico parecía estarse quejando de que uno de ellos le había empujado y le había derramado la bebida a propósito. Los otros, mientras tanto, le respondían que aquello se había debido a que él era un _frocio_ (un _maricón_ , básicamente) y por lo tanto se merecía ese trato y esa humillación. Cuando el chico había intentado dar un paso al frente, los dos de atrás le habían agarrado de los brazos y, distraído por eso, él había volteado el rostro hacia atrás el suficiente tiempo para que uno de los tipos del frente fuese y le diese un golpe tremendo y doloroso en el estómago, sacándole el aliento, haciéndole soltar un quejido lleno de aire y sufrimiento y doblarse hacia el frente. Los tipos se carcajearon mientras uno de los de atrás le daba un rodillazo en la cadera para obligarle a enderezarse nuevamente. El chico tenía la cara roja, quizá de ira mezclada con vergüenza, y en segundos otro puño volvió a impactarse contra él, esta vez del tipo que estaba a la izquierda del primero, quien le pegó con fuerza sobre la cara, volteándosela violentamente hacia un lado. Y el último, el tercero de los del frente, se acercó entonces como si fuese su turno, levantó una pierna y le dio una fuerte patada a un costado del vientre, sobre la cresta de la pelvis. El chico lanzó un grito, cerrando los ojos, y Tobitaka entendió que esa patada habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte quizá como para alcanzar a lesionarle el hueso. Cuando el primero que le había golpeado le escupió sobre la cara, causando más risas de los demás –hasta del que estaba grabando–, el chico bajó el rostro, derrotado y debilitado por las agresiones.

Y entonces…

Tenía la cara roja. Roja y ardiente, y por un momento parecía ser un efecto de la mala iluminación del bar y de la manera en que la cámara del teléfono captaba los colores, pero algo extraño sucedió. La cara se le ponía más roja, y más roja, y el tipo que le escupió le agarró de la camiseta para levantarle la cara, y ésta estaba roja con ganas como si empezara casi a brillar, como si fuese a explotar. El tipo le empezó a examinar extrañado y, súbitamente, una luz cegadora y ruidosa se expandió por todo el bar. El de la cámara pareció caerse al suelo, o soltar el teléfono, porque éste fue a dar al piso, la cámara se tapó y tan sólo alcanzaron a escucharse de forma repentina gritos, quejidos y exclamaciones de una naturaleza repulsiva, como suena la gente cuando está muriéndose o cuando acaban de pasar por algo terrible. El video había seguido grabándose por largo rato, solo, sin imagen, pero con esos mismos ruidos extraños e inconexos desenvolviéndose en el aire, ruidos líquidos y pastosos como de carne rota untándose sobre el suelo, llantos desesperados de hombres otrora "valientes" y "masculinos".

¿Qué demonios era lo que había pasado?

El teléfono había sido levantado un rato después, por alguien que parecía ser una mujer policía. En italiano veloz informó que ese teléfono parecía haber estado grabando cuando se dio el accidente, y después el video había sido detenido.

Todo este contenido le envió Kazuto a Tobitaka, y el Castigador lo analizó cuidadosamente, sabiendo que acababan de encontrar, probablemente, a otro _sujeto._ Y le bautizó como Sujeto Roma, por la mera costumbre de usar la rápida y práctica nomenclatura de CLIER. Fue entonces que decidió su siguiente destino: Roma. Por supuesto. Mientras tanto, mandó a Kazuto a encargarse de la localización de Sujeto Smolensk, ya que si no era él, temía que sus equipos volviesen a defraudarlo. Fue de esa manera que Seiya partió de Minsk hacia Roma, y Kazuto de donde fuera que se encontraba hacia Varsovia, cerca de donde, según los equipos de rastreo, Smolensk debería pasar en base a la ruta que estaba siguiendo.

Smolensk no era de hecho tan difícil de perseguir, porque dejaba tras de sí una estela de destrucción ridícula como si simplemente no pudiese evitar levantar los brazos y devastar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Por suerte, no había pasado por ningún otro asentamiento urbano importante en medio de su huida, aunque sí por algunos pueblos y villas en los que había dejado a algunos muertos. Se movía muy rápido, tanto que no lograban alcanzarlo ni aunque le perseguían con vehículos motorizados, aunque también tenía mucho que ver que, al moverse entre bosques y terrenos demasiado irregulares, los rastreadores por momentos tenían que dejar las motocicletas y carros, intentar trazar su ruta a pie, y luego retomar el camino tomando otra vía donde sus medios de transporte sí pudiesen pasar. Sus predicciones señalaban a Varsovia como el siguiente punto de contacto, dentro de dos días, a eso de las seis de la tarde. Smolensk había pasado cerca de Bialystok, al este de Polonia, y todo había indicado que había tomado la autopista hacia la gran capital.

Del resto del equipo, por órdenes de Kidou se había decidido que Grandman y Gazelle se dirigieran a Varsovia para el contacto con Smolensk mientras que Captain Japan y Black Widow se quedaron en Minsk, por si surgían nuevas noticias sobre Tokio.

No era la división que hacía a todos más felices (particularmente a Gazelle, a él le había hecho tan enormemente infeliz que cuando todos habían apagado sus protestas se había ido de la habitación en tormenta como un adolescente haciendo un berrinche y no se lo había vuelto a ver hasta que ya era hora de irse, con cara de querer destruir al mundo entero), pero el comandante de CLIER determinó que era lo mejor. Era probable que ni Gazelle ni Black Widow fuesen capaces de manejar a uno de esos tipos por cuenta propia, y tener a Captain Japan y a Grandman demasiado juntos y demasiado libres podría resultar muy contraproducente. Touko y Fuusuke tenían que poner a raya a los otros dos.

Fue así que el equipo se dividió. Nadie temía particularmente, porque tenían confianza en que el resto de los equipos serían capaces de cumplir con su parte sin problema. Era esa confianza cómoda que se da a la gente a la que se sabe capaz, la que hace las cosas tan bien como uno mismo o incluso mejor…

Tobitaka encendió su primer cigarrillo en Roma estando de pie a unas esquinas de donde había sucedido aquel extraño suceso del chico. Se metió la cajetilla al bolsillo y avanzó con paso tranquilo hacia la escena. El lugar estaba clausurado con cintas rojas y amarillas de advertencia. El establecimiento estaba destrozado, y desde afuera lograba verse la clase de destrucción que había tenido lugar ahí. Todo estaba cubierto de escombros, las sillas y mesas del bar se habían hecho pedazos y permanecían tiradas donde habían quedado. Tobitaka aspiró el tabaco y luego lo dejó salir, observando. Había un policía de puesto ahí, vigilando que nadie entrara a la destrozada propiedad.

Tobitaka se le acercó. Metió una mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó la cartera de piel en la que tenía metidas dos insignias. Si bien Tobitaka trabajaba solo y tenía su propia agrupación, tenía estas cosas por motivos prácticos, que le servían en situaciones como ésta. Una era una insignia de la Interpol, y la otra de CLIER.

El policía las examinó, y luego miró a Tobitaka con expresión de admiración.

—¿Ha venido a investigar el suceso, señor? No se me informó que vendría nadie de la Interpol o de CLIER…

—No, estamos siendo muy silenciosos al respecto, pero venimos haciendo averiguaciones sobre todos los sucesos de esta índole que están ocurriendo. Como en Japón y Rusia, ¿entiendes?

El muchacho asintió rápidamente y se hizo a un lado para dejar a Tobitaka pasar.

El policía ingresó junto con el espía, explicándole pausadamente lo que había ocurrido en el lugar –o, más bien, lo que _creían_ que había ocurrido, la mayoría de los testigos estaban muertos–.

Según él, se había creado una disputa en el bar. En medio de la disputa ocurrió una explosión inexplicable que había destruido todo por varios metros a la redonda, lo suficiente para destrozar el bar entero, con cada comensal dentro incluido. La clase de mutilaciones que se habían producido habían sido monstruosas. Hombres que se vieron sin la mitad inferior de su cuerpo antes de morir, gente que perdió la mitad de la cara, aquellos a los que se les quemó todo el frente del cuerpo, de los que no quedó nada…

Tobitaka escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo y recorriendo el lugar, viendo los manchones de sangre seca. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a donde, según el video, habría estado parado el chico atacado. Si uno observaba las características de las ruinas remanentes, podía notar que la explosión parecía haber surgido justo de ese lugar, extendiéndose hacia los alrededores.

Sí, como si hubiese provenido del chico.

Tobitaka se agachó y tomó un pedazo grande de tela de color azul que estaba atorado entre los escombros de una silla, cerca del aparente núcleo de la explosión. Notó que era del mismo color que la camiseta que el chico había estado usando.

¿Era posible que este chico hubiese _explotado_? ¿Qué no quedara ya nada de él?

¿Quizá era lo mismo que había ocurrido con Sujeto Kira?

Empero, Sujeto Kira parecía haber hecho todo adrede, planeado con anticipación, igual que Smolensk y Tokio. Este chico era diferente. Era como si tan sólo le hubiesen provocado lo suficiente como para que reaccionara. Aparte de eso, parecía un chico normal.

¿Era posible eso? ¿Qué estos no fuesen experimentos ultrasecretos de los gobiernos mundiales sino simples personas comunes y corrientes que estaban desarrollando habilidades extraordinarias? ¿Cómo mutantes?

Tobitaka se incorporó después de tomar el pedazo de tela azul.

—Chico, justo aquí, en donde yo estoy, ¿había restos humanos?

El muchacho le miró y luego bajó los ojos al origen de la explosión. Tras pensarlo un momento, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, yo estuve aquí asistiendo a la toma de muestras y a recoger los cuerpos y justo ahí no había nada, sólo esa mancha que se ve en el suelo, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Tobitaka se masajeó la barbilla con una mano.

—Es sólo una suposición. Pero nada que pueda probar de momento. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado entrar, es hora de que me retire.

El joven policía asintió y Tobitaka hizo según dijo, pero saliendo despacio, mirando.

Uno tenía que fijarse en demasía en los detalles y ser un experto rastreador para notar el par de cosas que los investigadores romanos debían haber pasado por alto. Aunque Tobitaka podía ver muchas huellas distintas sobre el suelo, obviamente pertenecientes a todas las personas que habían entrado al lugar desde el accidente, policías, forenses, personal médico, había unas huellas en específico, de tamaño mediano, como el que el chico que Tobitaka había visto en el video se imaginaba que calzaría, que iban desde el núcleo de la explosión hasta la salida, pero las huellas estaban mal esparcidas, como si la persona no lograra mantenerse bien en pie ni caminar en línea recta o de manera firme. Tobitaka, en silencio, salió para seguir el rastro.

* * *

 **XIII**

Fuusuke miraba a su teléfono, mantenido de pie en la mesa de su cuarto de hotel por medio de la mochila que le servía de apoyo, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada. Nagumo puso el Skype. Le sonrió ampliamente apenas se empezó a transmitir la imagen, con esa su sonrisa blanca y animal, de colmillos algo más largos que los de las personas normales.

 _—Entonces, Príncipe, ¿cómo le va con mi gran amigo Grandman?_

—Púdrete —devolvió la Gacela con mucha simpleza, sin quitar la expresión de monotonía. Nagumo se carcajeó.

— _Dale una oportunidad. Los pelirrojos siempre somos buena compañía, sino pregúntale a mis agentes —_ dicho esto, movió la cámara para enfocar ahora a los cuatro chicos que estaban repartidos alrededor de una cacerola que se cocinaba. Estaban en un paraje selvático, rodeados de plantas verdes, humedad y mosquitos. Ninguno de los cuatro lucía particularmente contento. Gazelle los reconoció como los cuatro reclutas de Touko que él había elegido antes de partir para llevar a cabo aquella segunda misión de reconocimiento en África que tenía como objetivo encontrar más información sobre el posible origen de Sujeto Kira. La mirada del chico bajito de cabello verde era especialmente desgraciada, lo que hizo a Gazelle sorprenderse un poco. Cuando lo había reclutado, le había parecido ser bastante valiente, un chico de lengua filosa y actitud desafiante muy al estilo de Nagumo Haruya. Su compañero, un chico muy alto con cara afeminada de nombre Kirino Ranmaru, tenía una expresión ecuánime, ni tan serio, ni tan desalentado. Algo así como resignado. Gazelle frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo les pasó? —inquirió. Burn devolvió la cámara a él. Sus ojos amarillos se desviaron, observando seguramente a sus cuatro nuevos soldados. El agente suspiró, se puso de pie y caminó un poco, alejándose del resto. Se alejó hasta que las sombras toscas de la tarde se le impregnaron a la piel, huellas de hojas y de troncos de árboles dibujadas sobre su dermis bronceada. Entonces enfocó la cámara y respondió con seriedad.

— _Fuimos atacados sorpresivamente, por el mismo grupo que nos mató a Nishiki y a Someoka. Kirino perdió dos dedos de la mano izquierda. Los perdió protegiendo a Kariya, pero si no hubiese protegido a Kariya, entonces tendríamos un agente menos. No es que Kariya haya hecho algo mal, la situación simplemente se desenvolvió así, no hay nada que él hubiese podido haber hecho para evitarlo. Pero se ha estado culpando desde entonces, se lo veo en la cara, casi no puede mirar siquiera a Kirino a los ojos. Y a Kirino esa situación le está alterando, también, porque él solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer. No concibe que Kariya se sienta tan culpable_ —suspiró—. _Son un caso esos dos. Pero no te reprocho tu elección. Si no fuesen precisamente ellos dos, entonces seguramente ya habría perdido a alguien. Felicitaré a Touko más tarde, los entrena demasiado bien_.

Fuusuke asintió. Entendía tan bien, tan bien esa sensación de _la primera misión,_ donde uno se daba cuenta de que, amén de todo su entrenamiento y habilidad, perder la vida era un evento extremadamente simple y rutinario. En cuestión de segundos, una mala decisión o un mal reflejo podían costar muy caro. Esos cuatro debían estar agradecidos de que lo único que habían perdido eran dos dedos. Kirino Ranmaru era un valiente. Y Kariya Masaki tenía mucha suerte de que un valiente así se preocupara tanto por velar por su seguridad.

Porque la verdad es que tanto Nagumo como Suzuno sabían que uno no arriesgaba la seguridad propia de esa manera simplemente porque "fuera lo que tenía que hacer". Cuando los propios reflejos de uno le instaban a salvar la vida de otra persona, como si fuese un acto natural e instintivo, se debía a que la vida y seguridad de esa otra persona eran indispensables para la propia supervivencia. Sí, porque era así que se formaban las mejores parejas de agentes, que se mantenían vivos el uno al otro. Como Touko y Fuusuke lo habían sido una vez. Como Burn y Gazelle lo eran ahora. Si vivían lo suficiente, Kirino y Kariya podrían llegar a convertirse en una pareja tan letal como ellos dos.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó el agente peliplata. Era una pregunta innecesaria, Fuusuke ya sabía que Haruya estaba bien. Pero la hacía de todas formas. Y Haruya bufó socarronamente, como Fuusuke ya sabía que lo haría.

— _Completo y entero_ —dijo, flexionando un brazo para mostrar su bíceps hinchado, pero Fuusuke ni siquiera lo vio porque apenas entraba dentro del rango de visión de la cámara. Haruya bajó el brazo—. _¿Y tú? ¿Mi mejor amigo te está tratando bien?_

—Púdrete.

Gazelle se fue a dormir temprano esa noche. Hiroto le había rentado su propia habitación, sabiendo que era imposible que compartieran una, y estando solo la verdad es que no le daban muchas ganas de hacer nada. Si hubiesen estado Haruya o Touko entonces le habría gustado salir a dar vueltas por la ciudad, visitar algún lugar e ir a comer a algún restaurante, pero como no era así, hacer todo eso solo le parecía engorroso y aburrido. Así que se acostó temprano, viendo con los ojos azules hacia la ventana, hacia el edificio de frente que tenía unos balcones bonitos y decorados por sus dueños con cortinas airosas y macetas llenas de flores. Gazelle se encogió sobre la cama y se durmió.

Tenía que ser apenas la mitad de la noche cuando unos golpes fuertes y alterados ingresaron a la habitación de Gazelle. El agente, que tenía los sentidos afilados y el sueño ligero, siempre alerta, se había despertado al instante, mirando hacia el fondo oscuro de su habitación. Se levantó y en silencio caminó hacia la puerta, acechando por la mirilla.

Era Kira.

El agente peliplata abrió su puerta, y entonces la luz exterior le cubrió la cara y el frente del cuerpo y una parte del suelo de la habitación.

El millonario heredero tenía la cara desencajada, trastornada, había un horror entre sus ojos y en sus labios temblorosos. Gazelle frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar. Hiroto lo hizo sin esperar una invitación vocal, y Gazelle cerró la puerta, encendiendo la luz.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó de inmediato. Hiroto se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la mesita de la habitación, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Gazelle fue y se sentó frente a él, sin poder entender nada—. ¿Grandman? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Zelle —dijo, la voz medio rota, temblorosa como si la garganta se le estuviese cayendo a pedazos—. Zelle, maldita sea.

—¿Qué? Dímelo ya, Grandman.

Hiroto negó entre sus manos.

—Está muerto —dijo. El corazón se le hizo un puño a Gazelle. ¿Muerto? _¿Muerto quién?_

¿Acaso ese su secretario? ¿O Kidou?

¿… Burn?

—Punisher está muerto —declaró Hiroto, deshecho—. Tobitaka. Lo mataron. Hace unas horas lo mataron.

Gazelle guardó un silencio sepulcral, mientras oía a Grandman contener un llanto de rabia y angustia.

* * *

 **XIV**

Tobitaka logró seguir un rastro, casi imperceptible, que le fue llevando cada vez más y más alejado del centro de la ciudad, a zonas abiertas y desocupadas. El único motivo por el que el rastro había permanecido lo suficientemente visible era porque la persona había pasado por zonas poco frecuentadas, evidentemente buscando ocultarse. Las señales eran simples. Gotitas de sangre aquí y allá, manchas de tierra, marcas hechas claramente de sangre revuelta con polvo, incluso en algunas paredes Tobitaka había visto borrones de dedos que se habían arrastrado sobre ellas, debilitados y teñidos con la misma sangre seca y el polvo negro. Tobitaka siguió el rastro hasta que se encontró con un sitio a las afueras de la ciudad en el que parecía haber ocurrido otra explosión, esta vez sobre el suelo, abriendo un agujero grande en éste. El espía lo miró atentamente, preguntándose cómo nadie se había dado cuenta de esto. Exploró los escombros de la destrucción y rodeó el agujero, que se abría al costado de una suave colina, creándose lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva. Tobitaka frunció el ceño mirando hacia el interior. Había una especie de túnel oscuro que despedía un aire frío y resguardado, antiguo. Tobitaka chasqueó la lengua y sacó de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos una pequeña linterna que sin embargo iluminaba con una luz fuerte y amplia. Por supuesto que él siempre estaba preparado para todo tipo de situaciones.

Así fue que se adentró al interior del túnel, estando seguro de que este chico debía estar ahí. El hecho de que hubiera una segunda explosión le llamaba bastante la atención, porque eso significaba que el chico, de alguna manera, tenía ahora cierto control sobre sus habilidades, pudiendo crear explosiones a voluntad. Lo que no le quedaba claro era como el chico había sabido que si creaba una explosión justo aquí, entonces se encontraría con una entrada que al parecer guiaba hacia alguna de las muchas series de túneles subterráneos que existían debajo de la vieja ciudad de Roma. Empero, guardándose esas preguntas de momento, se adentró al túnel con pasos silenciosos y apuntando su linterna hacia el frente.

Tobitaka avanzó por cierta cantidad de tiempo. Se había topado con unas escaleras derruidas que llevaban hacia una parte aún más baja y había descendido. Mientras más bajaba, más disminuía también la temperatura, haciéndose tan fría como para erizarle la piel y calarle el aliento. Tobitaka intentaba controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, para que estos no resonaran fuerte y no le distrajeran de cualquier otro sonido que pudiese haber en el interior de estas olvidadas catacumbas.

Avanzó y avanzó. Le perseguían los silencios y las oscuridades. Sus pasos sobre la piedra vieja eran ligeros, siendo él un experto en ocultar su presencia. La piedra que le rodeaba era toda oscura o amarillenta, manchada de edad, caída en muchas partes, desgajándose después de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que esos ductos habían sido creados. Cuando Tobitaka se encontraba con alguna encrucijada, miraba al suelo para saber hacia dónde se había dirigido el chico. Las huellas eran claras y fáciles de seguir. Tobitaka, en algún momento, cuando sintió que quizá el peligro estaría a la vuelta de la esquina, llevó la mano izquierda, que no sostenía la linterna, al arma que tenía guardada entre su ropa y la mantuvo ahí.

Tobitaka Seiya era un hombre preparado.

El moreno caminó hasta que, de pronto, un ruido le llamó la atención. Movió la linterna rápidamente en esa dirección. Vio unas piedritas moviéndose en el suelo y se le hizo obvio que alguien había estado ahí. Desasegurando su arma, se movió en esa dirección.

Cuando Tobitaka dobló en la siguiente esquina, vio, ahí al fondo, de espaldas, a un bulto que era una persona recluido en un rincón. Tobitaka bajó un poco la luz de su linterna y se detuvo ahí.

—Hey —dijo. Vio que el chico movía un poco la cabeza. Su cabello era castaño y su piel clara. La piel estaba llena de arañazos y sangre vieja. Toda su espalda estaba desnuda, de donde obviamente se había desprendido su camisa cuyos pedazos de tela Tobitaka había encontrado en el bar destruido. Sus pantalones cafés estaban un poco dañados, pero se mantenían en pie, lo mismo que sus zapatos, que sólo se veían chamuscados. El chico estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, de espaldas a Tobitaka—. Chico, ¿te sientes bien?

A pesar de que preguntaba eso, la mano de Tobitaka seguía en su pistola.

Lentamente, el chico se puso de pie. Se dio suavemente la vuelta, hasta quedar sólo de lado. Tobitaka no cambió de expresión cuando vio su rostro ensangrentado, sus ojos negros e hinchados, sus labios rotos, cortes grandes y sangrantes en su cuello y su vientre, con los pedazos de carne colgando un poco en algunos de ellos. El chico parpadeó con agotamiento, pero no decía nada.

—¿Qué haces en este lugar, chico? Deberías estar en un hospital.

El jovencito italiano, que le había mirado con unos ojos oscuros, bajó el rostro, mirando el suelo con tal desaliento y tristeza que Tobitaka casi podía respirarlo.

—Puedo llevarte a un hospital si gustas. Nadie va a saber nada, ¿está bien? Sobre las explosiones.

Los ojos volvieron a levantarse, de golpe. Y la manera en que le miraron… Tobitaka dio un paso hacia atrás. No sabía por qué, pero sintió terror. Sentía que esa mirada estaba atravesándolo y ni la mano sobre su arma le tranquilizaba.

—Tranquilo —dijo, aunque el que estaba nervioso era él. Intentaba mantener la compostura, como siempre lo hacía, pero estaba costándole.

El chico se volteó en su dirección, de lleno, finalmente. Le seguía mirando. A Tobitaka algo en esa mirada realmente no le gustaba y sintió la urgencia de salir de ahí.

—Tranquilo —repitió, con menos aire que antes, aunque quizá era algo que le hablaba a sí mismo más que al chico. Tobitaka dio otro paso hacia atrás, sin poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo se movía por instinto. _Instinto de supervivencia._

Tobitaka parpadeó, y de pronto, el chico había desaparecido. Punisher abrió los ojos como platos y entonces sacó rápidamente su arma, apuntando hacia donde había estado el chico, y luego hacia el lugar del que él había venido. Se hizo hacia atrás, presa de la oscuridad que le atacaba desde todos los flancos, y su linterna no podía iluminar ambos caminos, sólo uno, y ahora que sabía que ese chico podía moverse tan rápido sabía que, en cualquier momento, podía aparecer por cualquiera de ambos lados.

Pensó que quizá había sido un error venir por cuenta propia a buscar a este chico. Necesitaba enviar mensajes, pero tenía las dos manos ocupadas, ¿y cómo?

Tenía los dientes apretados y miraba hacia uno y otro lado de manera alternada, atento. Escuchaba algunos ruidos ahogados sobre las piedras, cerca, pero el chico no se aparecía. Sin embargo, el ruido tampoco se alejaba.

Seiya optó por hacerse hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en la superficie fría de la esquina en la que se encontraba atrapado. Puso entonces su linterna entre sus piernas, apuntando al frente, con lo que ambos lados eran iluminados en menor medida. Si el chico se aparecía, tendría unos segundos de aviso, pero sabía que, si se podía mover con la velocidad con la que parecía hacerlo, entonces esos segundos de advertencia no le servirían para nada. Y sabía que su velocidad era impresionante, porque oía ruidos de un lado, y luego de otro, completamente alejado y opuesto, en instantes.

Con una mano ahora libre, sacó su teléfono móvil y lo acercó a su rostro, habiéndole desbloqueado. Presionó un atajo y entonces empezó a registrar una grabación.

—Keenan, encontré a Sujeto Roma. Es el mismo chico de la grabación y está malherido. Pero puede moverse a una velocidad demencial y al parecer puede provocar explosiones a voluntad. Intenté entrar en contacto con él, le ofrecí llevarlo al hospital, pero cuando mencioné las explosiones pareció alterarse y entonces desapareció frente a mis ojos, así de rápido es. Escucha, no sé si pueda hacerte llegar este mensaje, pero al menos espero poder salvar el teléfono para que puedas recuperarlo —pausó un momento, aspirando oxígeno y aún al pendiente de los ruidos que le rodeaban y que parecían burlarse de él—. Keenan, confío en ti, lo hice siempre, y creo que tú puedes continuar con mi tarea. Eres la persona que elegí. Ponte en contacto con Hiroto Kira. Dejo el resto en sus manos.

Terminó el mensaje. Podía pensar en muchas más cosas que le habría gustado decir, si es que ese era el último mensaje que grabaría en su vida, las últimas palabras que le diría a alguien. Podía pensar en más personas de las que le gustaría despedirse. Pero no había tiempo. Ni los ánimos suficientes. Tobitaka se puso ahora la linterna en la boca, se la acomodó bien, se aseguró de que no se caería, y entonces emprendió la carrera.

El Castigador corrió con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz por el camino de vuelta, que se había memorizado de manera perfecta y sin errores. Dio las vueltas que tenía que dar, subió los escalones que tenía que subir, esquivó la destrucción que tenía que esquivar. Y, en todo momento, escuchaba el ruido del chico italiano siguiéndolo, siempre cerca, siempre sin dejarlo, como avisándole, avisándole que no se iba a poder escapar. Pero eso Tobitaka ya lo sabía y no le importaba. Su única misión era llevar el teléfono a un lugar en el que pudiese captar señal para que el mensaje de voz se enviara. Él sabía bien cuál era ese lugar, justo en la base de los primeros escalones por los que había descendido. Quién sabe, quizá si lograba ascender por ellos y salir de los túneles tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar, pero no se aferró a esa posibilidad con mucho ahínco. Así que corrió, y el ruido le seguía, los pasos rápidos y ligeros detrás de él, como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo seguirle a pesar de estar herido y, en apariencia, también muy asustado.

Tobitaka llegó a la base de los escalones que llevaban hacia la salida, y de un movimiento rápido lanzó su teléfono hacia arriba. Tenía una funda gruesa que evitaría que se rompiera. Tobitaka elevó una pierna para empezar a ascender por los escalones pero entonces una piedra grande y gruesa le golpeó la cabeza y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes. Tobitaka, a causa del movimiento inesperado, dejó caer la linterna. Entonces, yaciendo sentado y con la cabeza sangrándole, un poco desorientado a causa del golpe, apuntó con su arma hacia el frente, hacia el único lugar en el que el chico podía estar, pues a las escaleras las antecedía un único pasillo largo sin desviaciones. Tobitaka estiró la mano para recuperar la linterna, pero, en el momento en el que iba a poner su mano sobre ella, la linterna repentinamente desapareció. Afuera ya era de noche, así que entonces Tobitaka se quedó completamente a oscuras. Se puso de pie y, apuntando hacia el fondo del pasillo, jaló del gatillo. Disparó seis veces en distintas direcciones, intentando darle a algo, lo que fuera. El sonido, golpeando contra las paredes comprimidas, hizo un eco terrible y le dejó levemente sordo por unos instantes. Cuando las balas se le acabaron, Tobitaka supo dos cosas. Si había logrado darle, entonces estaba a salvo. Si no lo había logrado, entonces el chico no le dejaría subir por las escaleras. Así que tiró su arma al suelo. Entonces extrajo su cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. Una vez hecho esto, dejó que la flama de su encendedor le iluminara un poco, mientras iba aspirando el venenoso rollito de tabaco.

Repentinamente, el encendedor fue arrancado de su mano y arrojado a quién sabe dónde.

Tobitaka sonrió. Para ese momento, su mensaje ya se debía haber enviado. Kazuto quizá ya estaría ubicando la posición de su teléfono por medio del satélite.

* * *

 **XV**

Minaho recibió en manos una cajita de madera con todas las pertenencias que Tobitaka Seiya había tenido al momento de su muerte. Y mira que eran un montón de chucherías, armas, equipamiento, herramientas… Tobitaka Seiya era un hombre preparado.

E incluso este hombre preparado…

El pelirrojo bajó los ojos, asintiendo, y se volvió a meter a su habitación para explorar todo lo que tenía la caja de su antecesor. De su maestro. La abrió sobre la mesa-escritorio y fue acomodando todo el contenido encima de ella, en un orden preciso y casi poético. Lo último fue su teléfono, el único objeto que había sido encontrado afuera, y que Kazuto sabía que Seiya se había esforzado por llevarlo hasta ahí para que de esa manera pudiesen rastrear su cuerpo y encontrar más pistas. Incluso al final, Seiya pensaba en su misión. No había pensado en absolutamente nada más. Ni en su vida, ni en si le gustaría seguir viviéndola, _nada_. Y Minaho no sabía si él, su designado sucesor, era capaz de semejante valentía. De tal desapego, tal heroísmo, tal carencia de egoísmo. Tobitaka sabía que su labor era indispensable para proteger al mundo, a la gente, de estas amenazas que surgían, y había actuado hasta el final con esa noción en mente. Minaho se había permitido llorar cuando había escuchado su mensaje, encorvado sobre su cama oscura, pero ahora tenía que ser firme. Tenía que ser digno de lo que Tobitaka había hecho y del trabajo que había dejado en sus manos. Lo primero que había hecho había sido contactar a Hiroto Kira para informarle de la situación. Después, designó un día y horario para reunirse con él, puesto que aunque estaban en la misma ciudad, por seguridad, Kazuto se había registrado en otro hotel, con su nombre falso. Tobitaka le había enseñado bien todas las artes del espionaje y secretismo, y Kazuto era un buen fantasma. Sin embargo, no era ni de cerca tan hábil como su maestro lo había sido. Sí, era diestro en diversas artes marciales y en manejo de sinfín de armas, pero jamás había podido ganarle en un solo combate a su maestro, y una parte de su interior se estrujaba porque sabía que ahora nunca tendría la oportunidad.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Cuando se reunió con Kira, llevó el teléfono de su maestro. Tobitaka había recopilado una cantidad de pistas e información impresionante. Fotografías, vídeos, audionotas, notas escritas y mensajes encriptados que, por supuesto, sólo su chico de confianza, Minaho Kazuto, sabía cómo descifrar.

Minaho le mostró a Kira las fotografías, le hizo un resumen breve de la información. Kira había venido acompañado de un agente de CLIER, Gazelle. Al principio Minaho había estado receloso por eso, pero Kira había dicho que estaba bien, y Minaho sabía que Tobitaka confiaba grandemente en este hombre, además de que había tenido una especie de amistad con él por muchísimos años. Entonces, le pareció que accedería a todo lo que Kira le pidiera, y sería leal a él como Punisher lo había sido, porque habría sido lo que su maestro habría querido. Estaba claro que no le dejó aquella última instrucción de contactarle, y aquella última frase de _dejarlo todo en sus manos_ por nada.

—Esta es toda la información que Punisher recopiló —recapitulaba el joven de cabello color naranja—. Tenemos a cuatro sujetos, desde Kira hasta Roma. Sabemos que todos pueden causar estas explosiones usando la energía roja que emana de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, tal como Punisher observara, Sujeto Roma no pareció haber planeado el ataque al bar. Parecía un chico completamente normal, y por lo que Punisher dijo, se encontraba malherido y asustado. Esto nos puede indicar que no tiene un conocimiento total de las habilidades que posee, al grado de que incluso se hiere a sí mismo, y se ocultó en ese lugar tan lejano e impropio como si temiera que cualquiera lo viera. Y, según la grabación, el chico se alteró en el momento en el que él mencionó las explosiones, aunque tampoco sabemos qué habría pasado si no las hubiese mencionado. El chico, si estaba aterrorizado, es posible que no lo hubiese dejado ir de ninguna forma, por temor a que informara a alguien que lo había visto. Un equipo armado, acompañado de las fuerzas especiales italianas, ingresó a las catacumbas, pero no encontraron nada. El chico debe haberse ido después de asesinar a Punisher.

* Por otro lado —prosiguió—, según las autoridades romanas esos túneles no habían sido aún descubiertos y no existía absolutamente ninguna información sobre ellos. Esto nos trae la pregunta de cómo ese chico supo que estaban ahí. Y el último dato importante es la manera en que mató a Punisher. Punisher sólo tenía parte del pecho destrozada. Fue una muerte muy rápida porque le explotó el corazón y uno de los pulmones. Pero lo importante de esto es que el chico pudiese provocar una explosión tan controlada, como si ahora ya tuviera un buen dominio de sus habilidades —el chico se detuvo un momento, mirando a sus interlocutores, pero principalmente a Kira, que era quien le importaba más. Intentaba determinar si toda la información estaba siendo recibida y asimilada. La verdad es que Kira parecía demasiado conmocionado por la muerte de Tobitaka, y cada vez era más claro que su aprecio por el líder espía había sido muy grande. Eso hacía que a Kazuto le agradara más, porque entonces Hiroto Kira respetaba la vida de su maestro y le daba el valor justo que había tenido. Así que Kazuto podía jurarse que trabajaría con este hombre y lograría a su lado todo lo que su maestro quiso lograr—. ¿Tienes algún comentario, Kira? —inquirió. Estaba a espera de que el dueño del Grandman expresara cómo quería proceder. Hiroto Kira miraba hacia la mesa con las manos entrelazadas frente a sus labios. Asintió suavemente.

—Quisiera quedarme con la mitad de las cenizas de Punisher —dijo planamente. Gazelle volteó a verle con cara de que había enloquecido, estando de brazos cruzados, y Kazuto levantó una ceja.

—¿Perdona?

—La mitad, quiero la mitad de sus cenizas. Voy a ponerlas en una urna de plata, que era su metal favorito, y las colocaré encima de mi chimenea, junto a la urna vacía de mi padre. Sé que tú tienes más derecho que yo a tenerlas, pero me gustaría eso, ya que soy la única otra persona a la que mencionó en su última grabación, así que creo que eso me da algún derecho —explicó. Su argumento era una completa estupidez, pero Minaho determinó que el empresario ya sabía que era estúpido y simplemente lo usaba para ponerlo como justificante de por qué pedía lo que pedía. Para pretender que eso era _'justo'_ o que tenía el menor sentido. Minaho hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Está bien, tendrás la mitad, cuando las traigan, que debería ser esta tarde. Pero yo me refería a si tenías algún comentario con respecto a todo esto, a los sujetos que estamos persiguiendo.

Hiroto volvió a asentir, serio pero evidentemente satisfecho de que su petición hubiese sido concedida. Entonces pegó la espalda al respaldo de la silla y se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy esperando tus recomendaciones. Tobi y yo trabajábamos hombro con hombro, aunque él pretendía seguir mis órdenes, porque sabía que eso me gustaba. Pero él siempre me hacía recomendaciones sobre cómo debíamos proceder, o procedía por cuenta propia, como en este caso… —calló un momento. Tobitaka no le había dicho nada sobre Sujeto Roma, y Hiroto no se había enterado sino hasta que el chico que se hacía llamar Keenan Sharpe le había informado sobre la situación. Hiroto no es que le reprochara nada, pero una parte de él sentía que si lo hubiese sabido antes, si Tobitaka le hubiese consultado, él le habría dicho que no debía seguir a ese tipo solo. No, no a un tipo que podía pertenecer a la misma calaña del sujeto que había peleado cabeza a cabeza contra Captain Japan. Pero tampoco quería cuestionar el juicio de Punisher, porque sabía lo que debía haber estado pasando por su mente. Que este era un chico herido y asustado, solo, que él podría ayudarlo. El único defecto de Punisher, siendo lo que era, un espía, asesino serial, un _Castigador,_ era que a veces era demasiado blando y bondadoso. No quedaba más que aceptar que ese era quien él había sido y que quizá por eso ya no estaba más aquí, y que Hiroto podría haberle dicho que no fuera, si Tobitaka le hubiese dicho que iba, pero ni la una ni la otra cosa pasó y ya no había manera de cambiar lo que estaba hecho.

Kazuto le había mirado un momento, antes de retomar la palabra.

—Muy bien, según nuestros informantes Sujeto Smolensk debería llegar a la ciudad mañana entre las cinco y las siete de la tarde. Tenemos la autopista vigilada, pero al parecer él está consciente de que lo siguen y ha estado moviéndose erráticamente por los alrededores de la autopista, de modo que se ha hecho un poco más difícil ubicarlo. Pero todo indica que sigue dirigiéndose hacia aquí. Lo recomendable sería interceptarlo antes de que entre a la ciudad, en las afueras de la carretera, para no poner vidas en peligro. Las autoridades de la ciudad ya están informadas de todo esto y están preparados para hacer una evacuación en caso de que sea necesario. Tú y Gazelle deben estar listos. Sería bueno intentar razonar con él al principio, pero es probable que esto no rinda ningún fruto, ya que no parece ser un sujeto razonable según lo que Desarm y Aphrodi le contaron a Punisher. De modo que la posibilidad de enfrentamiento físico y violento es mayor al noventa por ciento. Es fuerte, pero lento, de modo que eso nos da ventajas, especialmente contando con el agente Gazelle aquí —le miró. Gazelle sintió una especie de orgullo de que sus habilidades se reconocieran. Porque sí, él era la Gacela porque era _el más rápido._ Eso lo sabía todo el mundo y estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo. Pero éste era el sucesor de Punisher. Su buena opinión de él le causaba más placer que la opinión de un montón de reclutas promedio de CLIER. Kazuto asintió, como para sí mismo, teniendo una mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa, y regresó los ojos verdes a Hiroto—. Ya que el Grandman puede volar, eso también te pone a salvo de sus golpes y explosiones. En resumen, debería ser una pelea que podamos ganar fácilmente. Capturarlo sería lo ideal, pero si no queda más opción que matarlo tendrá que hacerse, porque no podemos arriesgarnos a que siga tomando vidas —volvió a asentir y bajó las manos. Su expresión permanecía seria y sin ninguna inflexión en especial—. ¿Qué opinas, Kira?

El pelirrojo asintió, acomodándose los anteojos sobre su nariz. Miró a Gazelle y medio sonrió.

—¿Te parece que podemos hacerlo, Zelle?

Gazelle le miró de reojo. Normalmente le habría dicho alguna sandez, porque lo detestaba. Pero Hiroto había lucido tan débil y afectado con todo lo de Tobitaka, que Gazelle incluso empezaba a pensar que quizá no era tan repulsivo como en un inicio había pensado. Porque por fin le había visto un lado humilde y debilitado. Volver a verle sonreír incluso le aliviaba.

—Siempre y cuando puedas mantener mi ritmo —dijo, aún de brazos cruzados, pero de cierta forma amable. Hiroto se volteó hacia Kazuto. Entonces levantó una mano y clavó un dedo sobre la mesa, entre ellos dos. Y su media sonrisa se borró.

—Sharpe, tú debes encargarte mientras tanto de hallar a Sujeto Roma. Porque a él sí lo voy a matar. A él no me interesa capturarlo.

Kazuto casi se estremeció ante el veneno en esos ojos.

Pero su maestro le había enseñado a siempre mantener la compostura.

* * *

 _ **Se agradecen mucho los comentarios :)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente he tardado muchísimo en actualizar y me disculpo. Pero, si al menos sirve de algo, ya tengo avances del siguiente capítulo así que la próxima actualización no tardará tanto.**_

 _ **Les agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo y también por sus comentarios, me dan mucho ánimo. Espero que la historia les siga gustando :)**_

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES OF GOD**

* * *

 **XVI**

Hiroto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se hizo a un lado, dejando la entrada a su habitación libre. La persona que acababa de llegar ingresó y fue y se detuvo en medio de la habitación, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su "jefe". Estaba vestido con su típico traje blanco, que le hacía lucir tan elegante y acicalado. Hiroto le sonrió.

—Ryuuji, ¿qué haces aquí?

El secretario levantó una ceja. Entonces indicó a Hiroto que se acercara con un dedo índice. El pelirrojo obedeció.

—Vine a asegurarme de que no hicieras ninguna estupidez —susurró, y abrazó entonces a su amigo. Hiroto le respondió prontamente al abrazo, relajándose con el aroma perfumado y de buen gusto de su mejor amigo.

—Sabes que no vine aquí a matarme —musitó. Ryuuji se separó de él.

—Las circunstancias han cambiado. Tobi se ha ido y sé que eso te afecta.

Ryuuji le contempló con los ojos negros que le conocían como nadie y Hiroto tuvo que desviar el rostro. Hizo una seña para indicarle a su amigo que se sentara en la mini salita. Su habitación era una suite de lujo, a diferencia de la de Gazelle, pero porque sabía que al agente no le importaban mucho esas cosas, y él en cambio estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de lujos. Ryuuji hizo caso y Hiroto fue al minibar a elegir algo.

—¿Vino? —preguntó. Ryuuji se encogió de hombros. El vino que había en el cuarto era uno lo suficientemente bueno, francés, y Hiroto decidió que era digno de ser tomado por Ryuuji. Él se sacó un chorro de brandy que se resbaló sobre el cristal claro de un vaso mediano. Fue a la salita con su vaso y la copa de Ryuuji, y se sentó frente a él—. No creí que un CEO pudiese darse estos lujos de alejarse así de su empresa —dijo medio en broma. Ryuuji le levantó una ceja.

—Yo no soy el CEO, soy un secretario y claro que puedo darme estos lujos —y agitó un poco su vino para luego percibir su aroma y finalmente llevar un poco a sus labios. Lo saboreó pensativamente, y con un leve encogimiento de hombros lo aceptó. Hiroto le habría dicho que el único motivo por el que no era CEO era porque no podía haber dos, pero no lo sentía necesario, porque sabía que Ryuuji eso ya lo sabía y él no tenía que dar explicaciones sobrantes. Así que bebieron un par de sorbos en silencio antes de dejar sus cristales sobre la mesa.

—Mira, yo estoy bien. Estoy dolido, y eso lo sabes bien, pero no voy a dejar que este tipo me supere. Voy a vengar a Tobi…

—Venganza, venganza es lo único de lo que hablas —espetó Ryuuji, interrumpiéndolo—. Llevo todos estos años escuchándote hablar sobre venganza, Hiroto, y he sido paciente, he pensado que no podía ser de otra manera, porque él era tu padre, _nuestro_ padre —semi corrigió, aunque Hiroto sabía que su padre nunca había sabido ser una verdadera figura paternal para Ryuuji, a pesar de que él había crecido en la misma casa—. Yo ya no sé en qué estado vas a terminar si todo en lo que puedes pensar es en cómo te vas a vengar de esto y de aquello. La venganza no te va a resolver nada, Hiroto, ni nuestro padre ni Seiya van a regresar, ¿lo entiendes, no?

Hiroto se había puesto muy serio, y se sintió un poco ofendido de que Ryuuji le hiciera esa pregunta como si no supiera que evidentemente Hiroto ya sabía esas cosas. Sabía que el pasado no se cambiaba, por mucho que se deseara.

—Lo que quiero no es que regresen. Lo que quiero es que las personas que se los llevaron se vayan también. Que no puedan hacerles a más personas lo que me hicieron a mí. Mira a Sujeto Tokio, Ryuuji, a Sujeto Smolensk, ¿te das cuenta de toda la gente a la que han asesinado? Sujeto Kira, Sujeto Roma, todos, no son más que asesinos. Y asesinos terribles que torturan y matan de las peores maneras imaginables, ¿sabes cómo está la gente que sobrevivió a Roma, que es poquísima? Sin brazos, sin piernas, desfigurados para siempre. Ese es el tipo de dolor y destrucción que ellos traen, Ryuuji, y yo tengo que detenerlo.

En el fondo, Hiroto se había sentido sorprendido de escuchar que la muerte de Tobitaka había sido, hasta cierto punto, tan limpia y rápida. Él pensaba que, por la naturaleza de esos seres, primero le habrían torturado y luego habrían destruido su cuerpo hasta que no quedara nada de él. Pero no, la muerte había sido veloz y casi indolora, y al menos Hiroto agradecía eso, aunque claro, lo agradecía al universo, no a Sujeto Roma.

—Necesito que me entiendas.

—Y yo te entiendo, Hiroto, sé que tienes que acabar con ellos, sé que esto es lo correcto y que hiciste bien en crear a Grandman —le miró—, pero si cuando los veas dejas que tu ira te ciegue, entonces vas a convertirte en un monstruo más, igual que ellos.

Hiroto frunció el ceño, sin poder comprender la clase de advertencia que Ryuuji estaba intentando hacerle. Hiroto jamás podría ser igual a esos desgraciados.

—Te prometo que no dejaré que la ira me ciegue —dijo, aunque tampoco es que sonara muy convincente, y Ryuuji por un rato no respondió. Bebió un poquillo más de su copa y Hiroto le imitó.

—Tengo un miedo terrible de perderte, ¿sabías eso? —dijo quedito, sin verlo. Hiroto bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé, y sé que por eso es que estás aquí, sé que estás cuidando de mí. Pero Ryuuji, yo también tengo miedo de perderte, y por eso es que estoy aquí, yo estoy cuidando de ti —levantó los ojos para mirarle. Los ojos negros y rasgados de su mejor amigo se encontraron con los suyos, y hubo una cierta paz entre los dos.

—Supongo que sólo hacemos lo que sabemos y lo que podemos —terminó por concluir el secretario, y Hiroto levantó su vaso a modo de brindis por eso, bebiendo en silencio. Ryuuji se acabó el vino de una vez y miró distraídamente hacia el techo—. Me tengo que ir temprano, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero sabes que no puedo.

—Ni quisiera que lo hicieras. Estás más seguro en América. Debería reprenderte por haber venido hasta aquí sin avisarme, habría hecho que te pongan seguridad apropiada por Kidou. Te acompañaré mañana al aeropuerto —Ryuuji asintió—, mientras te vas, ¿me dejas que te invite a cenar?

* * *

 **XVII**

Atsuya sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes, cuando vio ahí a cierta distancia de ellos al enorme coloso que era Saginuma Osamu. La locación era perfecta, porque se trataba de un pueblo al norte de Madrid, sin demasiado bullicio y con casas grandes de gente adinerada. Era suficientemente espacioso y tranquilo para hacer todo el desastre que quisieran, y eso le simpatizaba. Shirou permanecía detrás de él, tranquilo, mirando en la misma dirección. El gigante estaba ayudando a descargar la mercancía de una camioneta familiar que permanecía estacionada en el jardín frontal de una de las villas. Su acompañante, Byron o como se llamara, estaba de pie cerca, observándolo. Se había ofrecido a ayudar pero tanto Osamu como el hombre que estaba ayudando también con las bolsas, que por el aroma de su sangre Atsuya podía deducir que estaba emparentado con SO3, se habían negado. Tras un momento, una mujer salió de la casa, con dos niños pequeños correteándole entre las piernas que luego fueron a colgarse de las ropas de SO3 mientras le pedían que jugara con ellos.

—¿Qué haremos con la familia? —inquirió Shirou. Atsuya hizo una mueca que el gemelo no vio.

—Lo que sea. Ya veremos. Sólo tenemos órdenes de eliminarlos si representan un problema, pero esos niños son muy pequeños, no creo que pudieran resultar una amenaza.

Shirou asintió, aunque su hermano tampoco lo vio.

—Vamos ahora.

—¿Te parece buen momento?

—Cualquier momento es buen momento.

Los dos se salieron de detrás del carro en el que estaban ocultándose, y entonces, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se empezaron a acercar a la curiosa escena familiar.

Empero, antes de que llegaran, estando todavía a varios metros, el tipo rubio repentinamente se volteó en su dirección. Los dos niños pequeños ahora estaban cerca de él, riéndose, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que el chico había dejado de prestarles atención.

Shirou y Atsuya también se detuvieron. Atsuya frunció el ceño, su mirada y la del chico encontrándose. Byron Love se volteó en dirección a ellos de lleno, y les quedó estúpidamente claro que era a ellos a quienes estaba viendo, que les había sentido llegar y que, evidentemente, éste no era un tipo normal.

—Desarm —llamó el rubio, su voz clara y transparente llegando hasta sus desarrollados oídos a pesar de la distancia. El aludido, el pelinegro, al parecer, que había vuelto a convertirse en el objeto de atención de los niños, le miró—. Mete a todos a la casa, ya, y quédense ahí.

Y dicho esto, el rubio empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Atsuya le miró con una expresión salvaje, sin retroceder, mirándolo caminar. SO3 se había apresurado a tomar las bolsas faltantes y pedir a la familia que entraran a la casa. La pareja de adultos le pidió explicaciones, pero él dijo que les diría cuando estuviesen dentro, mientras lanzaba una mirada a Byron Love y, más tarde, a los gemelos. SO3 les lanzó una mirada significativa, consternada, antes de entrar con todos a la casa.

Byron Love se detuvo a escasos metros de ellos y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos con lo que él debía considerar una mirada severa. Pero sus facciones eran tan gentiles que Atsuya no logró sentirse amenazado y sonrió burlonamente.

—Buenas tardes, Byron Love —dijo. El rubio frunció pronunciadamente el ceño y le miró con extrañeza.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren?

Atsuya, que era un poco más bajo que él, siguió sonriendo.

—Tu cabeza y la de SO3 —respondió. Empezó a mostrar los dientes en una sonrisa abierta y socarrona. El rubio no pareció especialmente afectado ante su respuesta.

—¿En serio? Pues déjenme darles un consejo. Váyanse de aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan feas, porque no resultará bien para ustedes.

—¿Y qué va a hacer un afeminado como tú contra nosotros, eh?

Byron Love puso una expresión de completa superioridad y se irguió altivamente, quedando tan alto y despectivo como le era posible. Entonces levantó ambas manos desnudas y Atsuya las ojeó atentamente, pero lo único que el rubio hizo fue murmurar algo.

— _Kom._

En un instante, un silbido atravesó el aire y de pronto, con grandiosa velocidad, dos artículos llegaron a ambas manos del rubio, pareciendo provenir desde la casa. Atsuya les miró. Eran aparentemente dos flechas de un material que asemejaba al diamante. Atsuya frunció el ceño y se hizo un poco para atrás, poniendo un brazo frente a Shirou, dándose cuenta de que ese tipo acababa de armarse e iba en serio.

—Bien, _Love,_ comencemos con esto.

Atsuya desapareció y repentinamente estuvo detrás de Aphrodi, pero el rubio se volteó a tiempo, su larga cabellera ondeando, y no sólo esquivó la patada que Atsuya le lanzó a la cara, agachándose, sino que lanzó un tajo directo con una de sus flechas y ésta rozó el costado del vientre del gemelo lo suficiente para cortarle. Atsuya retrocedió inmediatamente, luciendo confundido, como si no pudiera creer que le hubiesen herido tan fácilmente. La sangre chorreaba de la punta blanca de la flecha del dios, y entonces vino el siguiente ataque, desde atrás.

Aphrodi sintió un frío quemante y cuando volteó el rostro vio tres picos grandes de hielo dirigiéndose hacia él, pero Aphrodi era muy rápido y, con sus flechas, dando golpe tras golpe, destrozó los tres picos antes de que llegaran a él. Otro ataque llegó a él por parte del otro gemelo y esta vez no pudo esquivarlo. Atsuya le dio una patada sobre la cara que lo tiró al suelo y le hizo dar un par de vueltas sobre él. Su fuerza era grandísima, y cuando Aphrodi recobró la compostura, vio una lluvia de picos enormes cayendo encima de él, pero giró y los esquivó a tiempo. Vio entonces a los dos gemelos detenidos cerca el uno del otro y, con sangre cayéndole por el labio, sonrió.

—Chicos, váyanse. Antes de que esto se ponga peligroso para ustedes.

Atsuya pareció ofendido ante su osadía y volvió a desaparecer. Reapareció por encima de Aphrodi, moviéndose más rápido de lo que su ojo era capaz de seguir, e iba a asestarle un buen golpe, pero Aphrodi se lanzó hacia un lado y lo evitó.

Atsuya cayó con tanta fuerza que destrozó la calle y provocó un ruido descomunal, lanzando polvo y piedras hacia todas partes. Las alarmas de algunos carros se activaron y las personas en sus mansiones empezaron a conmocionarse. Aphrodi vio de reojo a Desarm saliendo de la casa de sus familiares, y se volteó en dirección a él.

—¡Desarm, vuelve a la casa, tengo esto bajo control! —lo dijo en el momento en que una enorme piedra cubierta de hielo se le iba encima, aprovechando el camuflaje del polvo, y lograba impactarse contra su cuerpo. Pero Aphrodi, si bien retrocedió y recibió daño, no cayó siquiera al suelo. Sus pies y una mano se arrastraron por él y logró mantener el equilibrio, aunque las yemas de sus dedos se deshicieron como producto de la fricción, quedando destruidas y ensangrentadas—. ¡Protege a tu familia!

Y entonces, como si ahora sí hubiesen logrado enojarlo, Aphrodi finalmente se lanzó al ataque. Su velocidad de ninguna manera competía con la de Atsuya, pero Aphrodi tenía otra arma que ellos no, un arma que ellos desconocían y de la que no se podrían librar.

Aphrodi dio un salto grande en el aire, por encima de donde Atsuya había aterrizado, y vio a los gemelos ahí. Shirou estaba preparando un nuevo ataque y, mientras tanto, Atsuya desapareció nuevamente de su vista.

Pero no importaba.

El cielo se oscureció repentinamente, como si un dragón hecho de nubes negras se hubiese enrollado de pronto sobre sus cabezas. Aphrodi señaló ambas flechas hacia Shirou como si fuese a clavárselas, las levantó un poco, y entonces las lanzó fuertemente hacia abajo.

Shirou había creado más picos de hielo y una pared del mismo material para protegerse, pero fue nada. Del centro del remolino de nubes negras en el cielo descendió una descomunal columna de electricidad azul y tormentosa, que se unió a las flechas y las siguió en su trayecto hacia el mayor de los gemelos.

Hubo una explosión. Todo el hielo de Shirou salió volando, y los dos gemelos rodaron por el suelo. Atsuya se había movido al último segundo para salvar a su gemelo, pero no había sido suficiente. Los dos estaban heridos, con la piel quemada y varias partes del cuerpo sangrando. Aphrodi descendió al suelo con gracia y ligereza, y volvió a llamar a sus flechas que no tardaron en volver a estar entre sus manos. Atsuya le miró y, por primera vez, una especie de miedo se sumergió en sus ojos. Casi arrastrándose, se acercó a Shirou, que estaba inconsciente, e intentó tomarlo entre sus brazos para cargarlo. Aphrodi apuntó hacia él con una flecha. Atsuya le miró. Un rayo más pequeño se desprendió de la punta de la flecha y se disparó hacia Atsuya a velocidad demente, dándole justo en el pecho. Atsuya cayó de espaldas y permaneció ahí. Moribundo. Muerto. El corazón de Shirou había dejado de latir y sus pulmones dejaron de respirar.

* * *

 **XVIII**

— _Yo no quería matar a nadie. Yo no quería matar a nadie. Yo no quería matar a nadie._

Fidio Aldena, de veinte años, lloraba con amargura, sosteniéndose la cabeza, sucio y encogido en un rincón de un edificio abandonado en alguna ciudad al norte de Italia. Había corrido tan lejos como había podido, sin saber lo que hacía, o sin comprender por qué. No sabía nada, sólo que le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza, la garganta y el pecho le quemaban y sus heridas parecían multiplicarse. Lucía tan mal que la poca gente que alcanzaba a verlo se alejaba de él, pensando que no era más que un indigente que se pudría en vida. Nadie veía tras la suciedad y el desamparo al jovencito guapo y gentil que alguna vez había sido.

Él no lo veía tampoco.

Cuando se cansaba de llorar, se quedaba inmóvil por ratos largos, detenido entre el polvo y los escasos rayos de luz que le alcanzaban. Se preguntaba cuándo empezaría a pudrirse y dónde se moriría. Tenía heridas muy serias abiertas, cubiertas ahora con una toalla negra que se había robado de algún lado y usaba para taparse. La sangre chorreaba constantemente de su cuerpo y a él no le quedaba claro cómo es que era capaz siquiera de seguir despierto, consciente, _vivo._ Debería estar muerto igual que todos los demás. Recordaba ese primer momento en el que su mente se había apagado por completo, y cuando había vuelto a funcionar, se había encontrado desorientado, muerto de dolor, con la cabeza nublada y rodeado de sangre y cuerpos despedazados, rodeado de personas suplicando por vidas que se iban. Como pudo, Fidio se fue de ahí, sin poder entender qué había ocurrido, con el miedo en las venas, miedo a no sabía qué.

Sus pasos le guiaron a un lugar que él no conocía. Y entonces había tenido una certeza: se encontraba encima de una red de túneles viejos que habían sido construidos hacía miles de años y permanecían secretos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, deshaciéndose bajo la ciudad.

No sabía por qué lo sabía, pero el instinto le llevó a abrir una puerta hacia estos túneles. Y se adentró a ellos, y se ocultó, como un perro sarnoso que esperaba la pronta muerte. Se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo, pero entonces alguien le encontró.

Fidio no quería lastimarlo. Nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo. El hombre parecía amable, parecía querer ayudarlo. Fidio no sabía lo que había pasado. De pronto, el hombre estaba muerto a sus pies, y Fidio, aterrorizado ante lo que había hecho, porque la sangre de él le cubría una de las manos, había salido corriendo de los túneles y entonces se había ido todo lo lejos que había podido.

Jamás pensó en regresar a casa, por temor a herir a su familia. O a aterrorizarla con su aspecto y con su monstruosidad. No podía, tenía que huir.

Así que ahí se quedó, en aquel edificio viejo, hasta que, de pronto, sintió algo revolviéndose en su cabeza. Un pensamiento desesperante, ahogante. Sentía que algo le llamaba, sentía que tenía que moverse, tenía que seguir yendo hacia el norte. _Tenía que llegar,_ por cualquier medio posible. Sin pensar mucho en ello, Fidio abandonó su edificio, porque en esos momentos no concebía hacer nada más. Su mente se había obsesionado con esa idea de que tenía que ir al norte. No había comido en varios días y sus heridas estaban cubiertas de sangre seca, pero quién sabe cómo, se mantenía en pie. Así retomó su trayecto hacia el norte.

Fidio atravesó la frontera entre Italia y Francia sin dificultad, un día después de haber partido del edificio. Se movía a una velocidad impensable y descomunal, desapareciendo al ojo humano por largos períodos de tiempo. Y no se cansaba. Su mente no podía pensar en nada más que en que tenía que ir hacia el norte y hasta sus diversos dolores se le olvidaron. Poco a poco, sus heridas se iban cerrando.

Fidio llegó a Lyon, al sur de Francia, y ahí se detuvo. Evitó adentrarse demasiado a la gran ciudad y se fue al río por la noche, que estaba congelante pero que igual usó para lavarse el rostro, el torso, los brazos, quitándose toda la sangre y mugre acumulada. Cuando terminó de lavarse y volvió a ascender por el costado del río para regresar a las calles de la ciudad, se detuvo de pronto, ya encima, mirando ahí a unas personas que le miraban desde la oscuridad.

Eran tres. Dos de ellos no eran demasiado altos, de una altura similar a la suya. El otro, en cambio, era altísimo. En la oscuridad apenas alcanzaba a ver sus siluetas, pero algo le hizo sentirse atraído hacia ellos, así que caminó en su dirección. Y cuando ellos se voltearon para empezar a caminar, Fidio simplemente les siguió, en silencio.

Cuando alcanzaron un lugar con algo de luz, empezó a distinguir algunas de sus características, aunque estaban de espaldas. Los dos más bajos eran ambos rubios. El más bajo tenía el pelo lacio y pálido hasta los hombros, y se le alcanzaba a ver el tirante de los que serían unos googles o algo por el estilo. El otro tenía el cabello de color más dorado y un poco ondulado. Finalmente, el último, el altísimo, tenía el cabello corto de un tono azul cobalto y la piel oscura. Llevaba puesto un suéter de color rojo con mangas azul fuerte, y pantalones azules también. Los tres caminaban con parsimonia hacia quién sabe dónde.

Se detuvieron en un restaurancillo, un cafecillo con mesas afuera y lámparas de fuego que calentaban el ambiente. Estaba semi vacío porque era tarde y entre semana. Sin embargo, al sentarse, un mesero inmediatamente se les acercó con aire escandalizado.

—Disculpen, pero él no puede estar aquí sin camisa —dijo en un inglés un poco torpe, probablemente asumiendo que eran extranjeros. El alto le lanzó una mirada terrorífica, y se puso de pie de golpe, dando un manotazo sobre la mesa.

—No lo molestes —dijo con voz ácida, mirando al hombre. Tenía una mueca en los labios que simulaba a una sonrisa mal dibujada—. Tráenos comida y café. Ahora. O te mato.

El hombre retrocedió nerviosamente y entró corriendo al interior del establecimiento. El chico moreno se volvió a sentar y miró a Fidio. Le sonrió alegremente, como si nada acabara de ocurrir. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, y sus dientes blancos y rectos.

—¿Tienes frío?

Fidio debería, pero no. Así que negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Fidio debería, pero no. Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes miedo?

El italiano le miró un momento. Y luego asintió suavemente.

—No tienes que tener miedo. Todo va a salir bien. Ya lo verás.

Fidio no entendía.

—Mi nombre es Little Giant. Y ellos son Unicorn —dijo el moreno, señalando a los otros dos, quienes le saludaron alegremente como si no fuera obvio que Little Giant se refería a ellos—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Fidio Aldena.

Su nombre era Fidio Aldena.

Fidio Aldena. Un joven italiano de veinte años. Le gustaban los _gelatos_ y el fútbol. Estudiaba una ingeniería y también le gustaba viajar, aunque no había ido muy lejos porque su familia no era muy adinerada.

Fidio Aldena.

Fidio.

Fidio.

F…

—Orpheus —dijo, y frunció el ceño. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, pero había aparecido en su mente y se había deslizado por sus labios de una manera inevitable. Como si supiera que ellos lo entenderían; como si lo entendiera él mismo.

Little Giant le sonreía, muy aparentemente satisfecho, y entonces Fidio, no, _Orpheus,_ supo que todo estaba bien, que por fin estaba donde tenía que estar, que su búsqueda pronto rendiría frutos y él podría estar en paz.

* * *

 **XIX**

Eran las siete cuarenta y cinco de la tarde y hacía bastante que había oscurecido porque los días ahora estaban más cortos. Hiroto Kira tenía cara de querer hacer al mundo explotar. Fuusuke Suzuno lucía monumentalmente aburrido. A un kilómetro detrás de ellos, una barricada del ejército polaco esperaba impacientemente, muchos ya dedicándose a parlotear y bromear como si toda la tensión que hasta hacía un par de horas habían albergado se hubiese esfumado completamente. Tenían grandes farolas encendidas para iluminar el camino y, escondido entre los árboles, a la derecha del pelirrojo, estaba su Grandman, listo para atender a su llamado en el momento en el que él lo requiriera.

Se había avisado a la población que esa carretera, la principal desde Bialistok hasta Varsovia, estaría completamente cerrada esa tarde, de modo que se esperaba que el único que arribara desde esa dirección fuese Sujeto Smolensk, que, por lo que se sabía, había robado finalmente una motocicleta en un poblado cercano antes de volver a dirigirse hacia la ciudad.

La hora de llegada se estimaba entre las cinco y las siete, pero ya eran siete cuarenta y cinco y no había señales de él. Hiroto apretaba los dientes y las manos en sus brazos cruzados. Gazelle permanecía con las manos en las caderas, tranquilamente.

Escucharon cierto tumulto venir de detrás de ellos y el millonario y el agente se voltearon para ver qué ocurría. Keenan Sharpe acababa de aparecerse y se dirigía hacia ellos. Hiroto lanzó una especie de gruñido. Sabía que su presencia no era buena señal.

Keenan se detuvo a pasos de ellos.

—Se ha ido —dijo—. Encontraron la motocicleta a mitad del camino abandonada, y sus huellas en el bosque se dirigían hacia el Bug Occidental. Parece ser que se metió al río, pero eso nos deja completamente sin pistas. Es imposible rastrearlo si está moviéndose _dentro_ del río. Los satélites no pueden captar nada porque hay demasiada vegetación, y es demasiado peligroso poner gente en los alrededores para esperarlo. Debe haber sabido que lo esperaríamos aquí, y quizá hizo toda esta pantomima de dirigirse hacia aquí para despistarnos.

Hiroto desvió el rostro, sintiendo la rabia acumulándose en él. Quería gritarle a Keenan por su ineptitud y la de su equipo, teniendo la certeza de que Tobitaka jamás habría cometido este tipo de errores, pero se contuvo. Quizá ese era sólo su dolor hablando y le había prometido a Ryuuji que no dejaría que la ira le dominara.

Suspiró, haciendo lo que podía por serenarse. Entonces devolvió la mirada al nuevo cabecilla espía.

—¿Tienes alguna buena noticia para mí, Sharpe? —dijo, con toda la tranquilidad que pudo invocar. Keenan desvió la mirada, con la mano en la barbilla, y pareció analizar su respuesta. Después regresó los ojos verdes a su interlocutor.

—Ha habido un avistamiento de Sujeto Roma —expuso, y Hiroto abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Sí, en Lyon. Y eso no es todo, Grandman. Sujeto Tokio también estaba con él, y un par de desconocidos.

El empresario frunció el ceño y entonces le lanzó una mirada a Gazelle.

—Hay que informar a Captain y a Black Widow para que se dirijan hacia ahí de inmediato.

—Ya está hecho —replicó el espía, y Hiroto levantó una ceja—. Me hice pasar por ti enviándoles un mensaje desde un número idéntico al tuyo y les informé de esto hace unos minutos para que partieran inmediatamente hacia ahí. También he preparado un jet en el aeropuerto para que tú partas junto con Gazelle. Yo voy a quedarme un rato más en Varsovia intentando localizar a Sujeto Smolensk, porque es muy peligroso y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo.

Hiroto le observó con cuidado.

Entendió que hasta Tobitaka había perdido el rastro de sus presas alguna vez, y que, sin embargo, era en los momentos importantes cuando el hombre le había probado repetidas veces su valor.

Y Keenan era igual. Tobitaka no lo había elegido por nada, vamos. Hiroto tuvo claro en ese momento que él debía confiar en la elección que su amigo había hecho.

—Eres un genio. Vámonos de aquí entonces, Zelle.

El agente asintió en silencio y entonces ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia la barricada. Del otro lado, Keenan ya tenía un automóvil esperando por ellos para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Sin embargo, un momento antes de seguir caminando, Hiroto se detuvo y se volteó hacia Keenan que se había quedado de pie en el lugar, mirando hacia la oscura carretera. Le iluminaban por detrás las luces encendidas de la barricada del ejército.

—Sharpe —llamó. Keenan se volteó hacia él. Mantenía ese gesto que Hiroto estaba aprendiendo que era muy común en él, con la mano sobre la barbilla de manera pensativa—. No te arriesgues demasiado. Si lo encuentras, limítate a seguirlo. No hagas contacto. Sujeto Smolensk es mil veces más desgraciado que Sujeto Roma, ¿está bien?

Kazuto apenas dibujó una leve sonrisa, y asintió.

—Entendido, Grandman.

Con eso, el pelirrojo nuevamente se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino, detrás del agente peliplata.

* * *

 **XX**

—Ya dilo, Desarm —exigió Aphrodi malhumorado. Vio al otro con mirada severa y Desarm desvió los ojos—. Ya dime qué es lo que te tiene molesto.

—No estoy molesto.

—Sí que lo estás. ¿Qué es? ¿Dime qué hice?

Desarm le miró. Estaban de vuelta en Madrid, esperando a decidir qué hacer a continuación. Después de lo que había pasado, Osamu se había limitado a pedirles perdón a sus aterrorizados tíos por haber puesto a su familia en peligro, a tomar sus escasas pertenencias y salir de esa casa decidido a jamás volver. No podía. Si estaban cazándolo, si él atraía esta clase de problemas, no podía permanecer junto a sus familiares y poner sus vidas en riesgo.

Pero eso les dejaba igual que al principio, y aún peor, porque ahora que Desarm sabía que no estaban a salvo, sabía que permanecer cerca de cualquier grupo de personas era peligroso para esas personas. Estaba perdido. No sabía qué hacer.

Pero Aphrodi parecía más preocupado por otras cosas. Como el motivo del supuesto enojo de Osamu, por ejemplo. Pero Osamu, no es que estuviese enojado. Aunque, de manera admitida, tampoco se sentía muy bien. Simplemente no lograba entender del todo lo que había ocurrido en Aranda de Duero, el pueblo provincial en el que vivían sus tíos. No lograba concebir que había visto a Aphrodi asesinar a dos personas con una oprimente facilidad. Que el chico que parecía dulce y frágil guardaba en su interior un poder atroz de cuya clase Desarm jamás había visto. Y entonces se preguntaba qué había ocurrido con Sujeto Smolensk, si es que él estaba muerto también. Se preguntaba de dónde había venido Aphrodi, y por qué, y qué era lo que hacía con él, y cómo es que había adquirido estas habilidades completamente aterrorizantes.

Afuro Terumi. Eso era todo lo que sabía.

Desarm se detuvo. Estaban a mitad de un pequeño parque, el aire tibio chocándoles contra la piel. Miró al rubio y el rubio le regresaba la mirada con expresión molesta. Osamu tendría que concluir que el que realmente parecía molesto de entre los dos, era Terumi.

—¿El tipo de Smolensk está muerto? —inquirió. Aphrodi levantó una ceja, y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No. Se escapó. Y se llevó una de mis flechas con él —pausó un momento, mirando a cada lado del rostro de Desarm, y luego agregó—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Desarm le vio. Y desvió el rostro.

—Le quitaste la vida a esos gemelos.

—¿Qué? —Aphrodi lucía estupefacto—. ¿Es eso? ¿Estás enojado conmigo porque asesiné a esas personas que estaban amenazando tu vida y la de tu familia? ¿La de tus pequeños primos? ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! —exclamó repetidamente, lanzando los brazos al aire y luego dándose la vuelta, cruzándolos frente a su pecho y con el rostro enojado. Era curioso pero, por muy molesto que Aphrodi estuviese, su expresión era tan mansa que apenas podía exteriorizar de verdad el enojo que sentía por dentro.

Desarm le miró con pena. No quería que Aphrodi estuviese enojado con él, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía bien con todo lo que había pasado. Esos chicos, él no podía saber de dónde habían venido. Por lo que habían pasado. Quién les había obligado a estar ahí y hacer lo que hicieron. Sí, no podía negar que eran peligrosos, que podían amenazar la vida de gente inocente. Pero una parte dentro de él se estrujaba cuando pensaba que ahora estaban muertos y ya no podían cambiar nada. No podrían corregir su vida o tomar mejores decisiones. Vamos que hasta los mejores se equivocaban. Aphrodi le miró de reojo, analizando su expresión meditabunda.

—Sé que tal vez tú no puedas sentir esas cosas, Desarm, pero yo sí. Esos tipos, o al menos uno de ellos, el que se movía a mucha velocidad, tenía unas ansias de matar increíbles. Era como un animal cazando una presa, Desarm. Yo podía sentir su sed de sangre, su gusto por el dolor. Era una bestia, y a las bestias se las mata para que no causen problemas.

Desarm volvió a mirarle. Esto no le parecía del todo bien. Un león también era una bestia, y no por eso se merecía la muerte.

Aunque, pensó, tal vez una bestia humana era mil veces peor que una bestia animal. Tal vez Aphrodi tenía razón. Pero, en la razón de Aphrodi, había otra verdad resguardada.

Desarm también era una bestia. Y a las bestias había que matarlas para que no causaran problemas.

Osamu desvió el rostro.

—¿Quién eres, Aphrodi?

—¿Vamos a hacer esto ahora? —Osamu le miró—. Porque mira, si lo vamos a hacer, si yo te voy a contar sobre mí, entonces tú también me tienes que contar sobre ti. Quiero saberlo todo, de principio a fin. Así que decídelo. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora?

Y el pelinegro volvió a desviar los ojos.

No estaba seguro, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Además, cuando Aphrodi supiera la verdad, ¿lo mataría a él también? ¿Tendría la valentía y coherencia suficiente para hacerlo?

—Tú me has visto. Tú has visto lo que soy, ¿no es así? ¿En Smolensk?

Ahora fue Aphrodi el que desvió la mirada.

—Sí, lo vi. He visto de lo que eres capaz, y ahora tú también has visto de lo que yo soy capaz. Entonces, estamos a mano.

Desarm asintió, suponiendo que eso era verdad, y que de ninguna forma lo podía rebatir.

Pensó en retomar el paso, cuando súbitamente un sonido de sirenas amontonadas llegó hasta los oídos de ambos, y los dos se miraron mutuamente. Los sonidos venían de muchas direcciones, como si hubiese crímenes varios ocurriendo simultáneamente en varios lugares de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, los sonidos estaban acercándose. Y ellos dos estaban en medio del parque, sin saber qué hacer o hacia dónde ir. Los sonidos se acercaban y, para cuando se dieron cuenta, varias patrullas fueron desparramándose por las calles cercanas, todas con las sirenas gritando con estruendo y las luces parpadeando, y se fueron estacionando por todos los derredores del parque. Los policías uniformados empezaron a descender y a posicionarse detrás de sus puertas abiertas para señalar con sus armas hacia el parque.

—¡Atención! —se escuchó por medio de un altavoz—. ¡A todos los civiles que se encuentren en este momento en el parque les instamos a evacuar inmediatamente! ¡Repito, todos los civiles deben evacuar de inmediato! ¡Byron Love y Saginuma Osamu, los tenemos rodeados! ¡No se muevan o dispararemos! ¡Pongan las manos en el aire!

Osamu y Terumi se miraron una sola vez más antes de obedecer, viendo como toda la gente empezaba a correr asustada por los alrededores, buscando alejarse del parque. En segundos todos se hubieron retirado, y sólo quedaron ellos dos ahí en medio, señalados por decenas y decenas de armas, y con personas deteniéndose a los alrededores, detrás de los policías atrincherados, para mirar y grabar toda la situación.

—¡Vamos a arrestarlos en este momento! ¡Arrodíllense sobre el suelo y no hagan ningún movimiento extraño porque no dudaremos en disparar!

Los dos obedecieron. Y entonces llegaron cuatro policías para esposarles las manos y luego levantarlos y obligarlos a moverse. Los escoltaron hacia dos camionetas blindadas separadas. Osamu miró a Terumi y Terumi miró a Osamu antes de que las puertas de las camionetas se cerraran.

* * *

 **XXI**

" _¿Qué haremos con ellos?"_

" _No importa, Desarm, están muertos"._

Los cuerpos rotos de Shirou y Atsuya Fubuki se habían quedado sobre la calle derruida tal y como el joven dios de Asgard les había dejado. Cuando Desarm y Aphrodi se habían ido, el tío de Osamu había llamado inmediatamente a la policía, sólo para que se le informara que sus vecinos ya habían hecho lo mismo antes y las patrullas estaban en camino. Habían llegado, habían analizado los cuerpos y después los habían levantado para llevárselos. Dos detectives entrevistaron a la familia de los Saginuma, puesto que los vecinos habían dicho que quien le había dado pelea y muerte a los dos gemelos había estado quedándose en esa casa por algunos días.

Los Saginuma seguían aterrorizados, así que contestaron todas las preguntas.

" _Sí, mi sobrino, Saginuma Osamu, hijo de mi hermano mayor vino aquí hace unos días pidiéndonos asilo. Me contó que mi hermano y su esposa habían fallecido víctimas de unos ladrones que entraron a robar a la casa. Me dijo también que perdió su empleo y que Rusia estaba muy peligrosa así que había venido aquí porque no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir. Nosotros somos una familia bien acomodada así que no tenía motivo para negarme a la petición de mi sobrino. Además, él estaba muy dolido, lo veía en sus ojos, y yo también, no veía mucho a mi hermano pero era mi hermano mayor… ¿qué? No, no estaba al tanto de eso… no, no sabía que Osamu era culpado por lo que había pasado en Moscú… ¿qué él mató a sus padres? ¡Pero eso no es posible! Dios Santo, cuánto no sabía… y pensar que lo dejé entrar a mi casa, con mis hijos… la rubia, bueno, él la trajo y yo asumí que era su novia, parecía una muchacha muy linda, pero ya ven lo que pasó… su nombre es Byron Love. Sí, suena a nombre de hombre, pero no sé, era mujer, ¿verdad, cariño? Sí, era mujer"._

Los cuerpos de los gemelos fueron llevados de regreso a Madrid para llevar a cabo ahí la autopsia e investigaciones pertinentes. A los involucrados les quedaba claro que eran éstos una nueva clase de súper humanos, y que sus secretos debían ser develados cuanto antes. Así que los cuerpos habían sido dejados en unos laboratorios gubernamentales para ser evaluados lo más pronto posible y para que luego la información pudiese ser entregada al gobierno parlamentario. Cabía decir que las autoridades españolas estaban contentas de tener esta información privilegiada que sabían que podría darles palancas para negociar con otros gobiernos, y cuando lograron capturar a Saginuma Osamu y Byron Love estaban más que contentos. Sin embargo, las presiones no tardaron en llegar: el gobierno ruso, evidentemente, exigía el retorno de Saginuma Osamu para ser procesado por sus propias leyes. En cuanto a Byron Love, nadie sabía de dónde había salido. Su pasaporte decía que venía de Bielorrusia, pero el de Osamu, con el falso nombre de David Quagmire, decía lo mismo. Entonces les quedó claro que Byron Love probablemente no era siquiera su nombre real.

Las armas y la armadura de Byron fueron confiscadas. Se lo llevaron a unas instalaciones secretas donde pudieran asegurar su retención, puesto que había probado ser peligroso, mientras que a Osamu lo dejaron más al aire, aislado en una prisión de alta seguridad, por mientras, pues sabían que era lo más probable que tuvieran que entregarlo finalmente a los rusos. Francia, Alemania, Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos ofrecieron enviar a sus propios científicos para ayudar con la investigación de los cuerpos de los gemelos, pero España se tomó su tiempo para aceptar las ofertas, queriendo que fueran sus propios investigadores los que tuvieran la primicia de todo. Ya después permitirían a los otros países meter sus narices.

Yamana Akane, que trabajaba en aquel momento en los laboratorios españoles, estaba dirigiéndose hacia la morgue especializada de las instalaciones para llevarle a su jefe un equipamiento que le había pedido. Llegó al frente de la puerta blanca y automática y tecleó una clave sobre un teclado que había a un lado. Asimismo, se acercó para que éste le leyera la retina, y tras eso la puerta se abrió.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer al suelo todo lo que traía entre las manos en el momento que dio un paso al frente y vio el interior de la morgue.

Todo estaba tirado por todas partes, un desastre terrible como si una tormenta se hubiese desatado en el interior de la sala.

Y sus superiores, dos hombres y una mujer, yacían, bueno… diversas partes de sus cuerpos yacían en distintas partes de la habitación, despedazados, habiéndolo regado todo de sangre y de varias sustancias descoloridas del cuerpo. Los cuerpos de los gemelos no estaban por ninguna parte y tampoco parecía haber ninguna pared dañada, de modo que, quien se había llevado los cuerpos, al parecer lo había hecho saliendo tranquilamente por la puerta.

Akane caminó nerviosa hacia atrás, apretando con fuerza el botón de emergencia que estaba debajo del monitor de la puerta, antes de seguir retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared opuesta y deslizarse por ella hasta el suelo.

* * *

 **XXII**

El agua de la alberca ubicada en las terrazas húmedas que rodeaban al Partal de la Alhambra, en Granada, España, residía oscura y silenciosa bajo un cielo tardío, oscureciéndose y frío. Las luces de distintas vertientes aún llegaban a los jardines palaciegos, iluminando de a poco la superficie calma del agua, retozando sobre su claridad, entre plantas acuáticas y flores a medio abrir. La alberca era rectangular y alargada, rodeada por arbustos cuadrados, macetas de barro con las superficies blanqueadas por el tiempo y pequeños árboles de hojas delgadas y largas. Desembocaba en un lado sobre una pared de piedra gris y la cubría un cielo callado y cansino, aletargado por el invierno.

Una mano fiera, de dedos gruesos y con garras formadas con hueso en lugar de uñas de queratina se sumergió en el agua y la agitó, salpicando un poco hacia un lado. Estaba helada y gotitas del agua se resbalaron por la mano blanca, haciendo ruidos insonoros al caer sobre el calmo cuerpo acuoso. El dueño de la mano se incorporó y contempló dubitativamente su reflejo sobre el agua de tono verde fuerte. Olía ésta a edades y a piedra mojada y acumulada, estancada en su sitio por cientos de años. El chico levantó finalmente la mirada para observar hacia el otro extremo de la piscina, donde su adormilado gemelo le observaba sin decir una palabra, agachado sobre el suelo. De pie junto a él, un tipo de porte exquisito y cuerpo delgado, estilizado como el cuello de un cisne, le observaba también, con una especie de diversión y picardía en los ojos bronceados.

Atsuya caminó en su dirección, deteniéndose a meros pasos. Shirou había resumido su contemplación de la piscina y mucha atención no prestaba a su hermano ahora de pie a una corta distancia de él, frente al tipo que estaba ahí, a la derecha del gemelo mayor, tranquilo.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —inquirió Atsuya. Shirou levantó la mirada para verlo. El otro individuo sonrió. Tenía un cabello largo del color de un río, recogido en una coleta alta, parte de él cayéndole sobre el rostro y cubriéndole uno de sus ojos de bronce. Su mirada y su sonrisa eran insolentes, molestas y presuntuosas. Atsuya frunció el ceño de mal humor—. ¿Cuál es la trampa? —agregó, y le avistó con cuidado, preparado para saltarle encima si es que era necesario. El joven le miró con detenimiento, como leyendo sus ideas sobre su rostro. Levantó una mano delgada, con un aroma rebosante como a flores esparcidas por el suelo, y se echó un mechón del cabello azur hacia atrás. Era hipnotizante su elegancia, intoxicante la desenvoltura de sus mociones suaves y medidas, exquisitas como vino añejado, guardado en una barrica por más de un lustro y finalmente vertido en una ostentosa botella.

Era el lujo, el exceso hecho persona. Con su vestido largo de seda del color de sus ojos, ceñido en la cintura por un cinturón color mar, sus sandalias doradas cuyos listones se envolvían como serpientes hasta el final de sus pantorrillas, y sus piernas gruesas y torneadas, expuestas de manera sugestiva por entre los cortes a ambos lados de su vestido, era una criatura que parecía haber sido diseñada para seducir hasta la locura a cualquier desgraciada alma que tuviese la triste suerte de toparse en su camino.

Excepto que Atsuya le miraba con sublime indiferencia, y eso al chico en cierta medida le divertía. Sabía que los únicos que podían resistirse a las tentaciones de su piel eran los que ya tenían los ojos y el corazón puestos en otro lugar, de manera tan febril que incluso él tendría problema en destruir esa atracción.

—¿Truco? ¿Trampa? ¿Pero por quién me tomas, hijo de Adán? Yo soy un ser honesto y de verdades vastas. No necesito recurrir al engaño, porque las palabras son demasiado frágiles, y cuando se pronuncian soy yo el que se las lleva.

Atsuya levantó una ceja. Incluso Shirou volteó a ver al chico, de forma evidente sin haber comprendido una sola de sus palabras. Pero el de ojos castaños mantenía su sonrisa como si hubiese dicho exactamente lo que quería decir.

—Si lo que quieres saber es por qué les he devuelto a este mundo, la respuesta es muy sencilla y basta con preguntar. Ustedes están cazando a mi enemigo y yo necesito ayuda para recuperar a mi precioso hermano. Seguramente tú entiendes lo importante que es mantener a los hermanos queridos cerca, donde uno puede amarlos con más fuerza y más pasión, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo esto mirando al gemelo menor, como si pudiera leer su corazón, y como si supiera que al único que tenía que convencer para que ambos gemelos le siguieran era a él. Atsuya apenas lanzó una mirada sutil a su hermano antes de devolver la mirada a su salvador. El otro le miraba con tal intensidad que Atsuya tuvo que asumir que ese ardor en sus ojos se debía a su voracidad hacia aquel hermano misterioso del que hablaba.

Pero entonces Atsuya tuvo una revelación. No, ese hermano no era tan misterioso. Frunció el entrecejo con fuerza y gruñó. El otro sonrió más como si acabara de adivinar en lo que Atsuya estaba pensando.

—¿Tu hermano es ese rubio? ¿El de las flechas? ¿El que nos mató?

Y el otro soltó una carcajada, dulce y venenosa como un licor frutal.

—Admitiré que mi hermano puede ser bastante cruel cuando se lo propone. Creo que es algo que le heredamos a mi padre. Pero sí, es él, y no te preocupes, yo tengo la intención de llevármelo conmigo de vuelta a casa y jamás permitir que vuelva a poner pie sobre esta tierra.

Atsuya le miró con seriedad.

—¿Llevártelo a dónde?

—A Asgard —respondió el otro con ligereza—, el lugar en el que seres como nosotros habitamos. Este no es lugar para alguien como él, pero cuando volvamos a Asgard, me aseguraré de que jamás pueda volver aquí.

Atsuya frunció la nariz. Ese chico olía a flores, a mieles, a amaneceres y atardeceres, _a perfección._ Tenía sentido que no perteneciese a este mundo, una criatura así no podía haber nacido en la tierra.

El gemelo menor se enserió un poco más.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —inquirió—. Tu hermano es fuerte. Y el que va con él probablemente lo es también.

El chico sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué los enviarían a ustedes por él que es tan importante si no fuera porque ambos son capaces de capturarlo con facilidad? El problema de ustedes es mi hermano, pero yo me encargaré de él. Me encargaré de él y les dejaré a ustedes al otro tipo, a Desarm, para que se lo lleven y hagan con él lo que quieran.

A Atsuya se le infiltró una media sonrisa en los labios, dejando visible un colmillo largo y de bestia.

—Entonces, ¿lo único que quieres a cambio es que nos hagamos cargo de ese Desarm?

El chico asintió.

—Exactamente. Con eso daré por pagados mis servicios de haberlos traído de vuelta a la vida. Que sepan que no es algo fácil de hacer, ni siquiera para alguien como yo. Tuve que asegurarme de que cumplían con los requisitos, solicitar todo tipo de infusiones antiguas, pedir permiso a mi padre y llevar a cabo una suerte de ceremonia. Ha sido fuertemente laborioso, pero yo confío en sus habilidades. Así que, ¿aceptan?

Sus ojos le observaban con una clase de comprensión y sabiduría arcaica y atemporal que Atsuya supo que era peligrosa y atemorizante. El chico debía haber sabido que Atsuya y Shirou no se negarían a su petición ni aunque realmente lo desearan.

—Shirou y yo no conocemos más vida que la de servicio a Épsilon, y estamos atados al cumplimiento de nuestra misión. Si tú vas a ayudarnos con ello, por supuesto que lo haremos.

El de ojos castaños sonrió.

—Marquemos entonces nuestra promesa.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Hueles eso? —dijo el chico, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia el interior del Partal, cuyos cinco arcos descansaban a varios metros de ellos—. Hay un tipo ahí que nos ha visto. Ve y tráelo para mí.

Atsuya le miró un momento antes de desaparecer de vista. En segundos reapareció, trayendo a un tipo de la camisa, al cual arrojó sobre la piedra frente al chico del vestido. El mencionado le examinó, relamiéndose los labios. El hombre, sostenido sobre rodillas y manos, levantó la cabeza temblorosamente, y empezó a musitar algo en atropellado español. Atsuya y Shirou no le entendieron nada.

En un movimiento rápido como una ráfaga de viento, el chico le sumergió una cuchilla que se había sacado de quién sabe dónde en el cuello, y el hombre jadeó, ahogándose en su propia sangre y en los restos de su tráquea rota. El chico retiró su arma y le vio caer al suelo, manchando de roja sangre la piedra añeja. Sonrió, relamiéndose nuevamente, y entonces dijo, mirando otra vez a Atsuya.

—La mejor manera de sellar un pacto es compartiendo una comida para celebrarlo. Nos comeremos a este hombre para sellar nuestra unión, y ya no habrá nada que pueda romperla, o hacer que yo los traicione, o permitir que ustedes me traicionen.

Atsuya miró analíticamente al otro. Entonces miró a su gemelo, quien le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente, el gemelo menor regresó la mirada al asesino y después, serenamente, se encogió de hombros.

—Como tú digas. ¿Cuál se supone que es tu nombre?

El chico sonrió.

—Kazemaru. Kazemaru Ichirouta. Recuérdalo bien porque ese es el nombre de tu nuevo aliado.

Atsuya asintió con suavidad, repitiendo el nombre quedamente entre sus labios carnosos. De pronto sintió tanta hambre que le pareció que este cuerpo deshecho y ensangrentado a sus pies sería, de hecho, un suculento manjar.

* * *

 _ **El dios del viento llega para hacer de las suyas. Y los gemelos siguen vivos, en caso de que a alguien le haya preocupado que realmente murieran :)**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, agradeceré mucho cualquier comentario.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
